Fleshling
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. Un accidente con el Pozo de Transformación convierte a Starscream en un ser humano. ¿Será capaz de convertirse en el arma suprema contra los Autobots antes de que su humanidad lo absorba?
1. Chapter 1

_No planeaba publicar fics nuevos porque tengo bastantes sin concluir en este momento, pero he recibido peticiones de subir éste en español._

_Esta historia nació durante un chat que tuve con mi amiga iratepirate. Estábamos escribiendo "Cantabile", que es un fic más bien serio, y se nos ocurrió escribir algo más ligero, que fuera divertido pero también sexy. _

_Así nació "Fleshling", un híbrido derivado de nuestro amor por cierto Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Esta historia será una mezcla de humor, romance, drama, aventura, acción, erotismo y demás._

_Decidí dejarle el título original en inglés porque no hay una traducción exacta en español y las más aproximadas se leen raras._

_En la versión en inglés ya vamos en el capítulo 10, pero voy a publicar con rapidez la versión en español para alcanzar a la otra. _

_Comenzamos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Fleshling**

**por iratepirate y Taipan Kiryu**

_Sinopsis: G1. Un accidente con el Pozo de Transformación convierte a Starscream en un ser humano. ¿Será capaz de convertirse en el arma suprema contra los Autobots antes de que su humanidad lo absorba?_

_Nota de las autoras: El Pozo de Transformación del planeta de los Tlakakans era capaz de cambiar la estructura de quien entrara en él en cualquier forma deseada. Este pozo apareció en el episodio "Sea change", en el que Seaspray se convitió en un tritón._

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo**

Estaba muerto.

Tenía que estar muerto.

Lo había sentido en cada circuito, en cada sensor, en cada parte de su cuerpo metálico.

Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Pero lo reconoció instintivamente… el momento de agonía previo a la desactivación total.

¿Sería uno con la Matriz ahora? ¿O tales bendiciones supersticiosas sólo estaban reservadas para los Autobots?

Tal vez le esperaba la Nada. Tal vez por eso había sentido cómo las capas de metal de su cuerpo eran arrancadas una por una. Tal vez por eso su vocalizador se había negado a obedecerle para lanzar un último alarido de dolor.

Tal vez por eso todo estaba tan frío de repente, tan… húmedo.

---------------

Astrotrain odiaba la tranquilidad.

Y ciertamente que la odiaba mientras esperaba transformado en su modo de nave espacial en un solitario claro del planeta de los Tlakakans.

Era un Triplechanger, un guerrero de élite, más fuerte que la mayoría de los otros Decepticons. ¿Por qué, entonces, era obligado a funcionar como un vehículo de transporte, llevando a sus odiosos camaradas de armas de un punto a otro de la galaxia?

El sigilo no era la suyo, ya lo había escuchado antes…

Y la presente misión requería sigilo, otra de las razones por las que había sido dejado atrás. Pero era su paciencia la que realmente estaba siendo retada, porque sus incómodos pasajeros eran Starscream y sus dos compañeros aéreos, el trío más bocón y vanidoso del Imperio entero. Los largos breems que había durado el viaje hasta el planeta Tlakakan habían sido una tortura para Astrotrain; había sido forzado a escuchar constantemente el ególatra devaneo de Starscream, los estúpidos comentarios de Skywarp y la pesada sobriedad de Thundercracker. Era demasiado para un solo Triplechanger.

¿Por qué no le estaba permitido abandonar en el espacio a sus propios camaradas de armas si lo consideraba prudente? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar las tonterías de esos presumidos y obviamente inferiores Seekers?

Deseó que al menos le hubiera sido permitido transformarse en su modo robótico durante la espera. Al menos eso le habría dado la oportunidad de patear un árbol o pisar algunas de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque para pasar el tiempo, sin importar si sus pies se manchaban de repugnantes fluidos corporales orgánicos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar quieto y esperar, pero, nuevamente, el sigilo era la clave, y tales actividades habrían llamado la atención de los nativos.

Un ronco suspiro de resignación salió de su vocalizador.

Si al menos Blitzwing hubiera sido asignado también al viaje… Pero no. Astrotrain estaba solo y en la peor de las compañías. Algún día tendría un ejército de trenes bajo su control, algún día…

Una lejana explosión sacó al Triplechanger de sus melancólicos pensamientos. Tal vez vería más acción que las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por el viento después de todo.

A esa explosión siguió otra, acompañada por el ruido inconfundible de rayos láser.

Astrotrain estaba a punto de transformarse en su modo robótico cuando dos figuras aladas partieron el antes tranquilo follaje, pisando árboles y arbustos sin ninguna discreción.

-¡Abre la escotilla, Astrotrain, y prepara motores! ¡Nos vamos de inmediato!- gritó Thundercracker, que llevaba las manos contra su pecho, cubriendo tal vez una herida.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el Triplechanger, no dispuesto a obedecer al Seeker.

-¡Autobots, tonto, eso pasó! ¿No escuchaste a TC? ¡Sácanos de aquí!- demandó Skywarp. Uno de sus hombros echaba chispas, mostrando las señales de fuego enemigo.

-¿Los descubieron entonces, idiotas? ¡Mejor! Ya me estaba oxidando aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Hora de agregar algunos Autobots al chatarrero!

-¡Nos superan ampliamente en número! ¡Abre tu maldita compuerta!- continuó Skywarp mientras golpeaba fuertemente un costado de la nave espacial.

-¡Mantén tus sucias manos lejos, Skywarp!- gritó Astrotrain mientras abría la compuerta. –¡Nos iremos, pero ustedes explicarán este fracaso a Megatron!

Fue hasta que ambos Seekers entraron a la relativa seguridad del interior de su cabina cuando Astrotrain notó cierta ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Starscream?- preguntó.

Skywarp miró a Thundercracker con incertidumbre. El Seeker azul avanzó hacia la parte trasera de la nave, siempre con las manos afianzadas sobre su pecho.

-No importa. Sólo despega,- dijo sombríamente.

Una metálica carcajada reverberó. -¡Así que Starscream fue destruido en batalla! ¡Mis más sinceras condolencias, chicos!- se burló Astrotrain. Nunca le había agradado Starscream, y si su muerte significaba llevar un Seeker menos en su cabina, mejor aún.

-No fue destruido, no seas idiota. ¡Despega y deja de hablar tonterías! Los Autobots estarán encima de nosotros en cualquier momento,- gruñó Thundercracker.

-¿Entonces qué demonios le pasó?

-¡¡Rayos, cerebro de tren, sólo despega!!- gritó Skywarp, dando una fuerte patada en una de las mamparas del Triplechanger.

Astrotrain estaba a punto de replicar cuando un rayo láser lo impactó.

-¡Aaaarrghh, me dieron!

-¡Te lo dije, imbécil! ¡Despega!

Esta vez, Astrotrain no discutió con Skywarp y se apresuró a alejarse entre una lluvia de disparos.

Afortunadamente para los Decepticons, los Autobots no tenían posibilidades de seguirlos y muy pronto Astrotrain traspasó la atmósfera del planeta Tlakakan. En cuanto la tranquilidad y la obscuridad del espacio lo envolvieron, el Triplechanger inció un patrón de vuelo mucho más benigno.

-Eso estuvo cerca,- suspiró Skywap, dejándose caer en un asiento.

-Mucho…- secundó Thundercracker.

-Y no gracias a ti, debo agregar,- continuó Skywarp con un tono de voz frío, fijando su mirada en la consola principal de Astrotrain. –Tenías un solo trabajo en esta misión, y cuando alguien te diga que lo hagas, lo haces. La próxima vez que no despegues cuando estemos bajo fuego enemigo, voy a vaciar mis armas sobre alguien, y no será precisamente sobre un Autobobo. ¿Entendiste, Astrotrain?

-Sí, sí, sigue hablando con tus propulsores traseros, Skywarp. ¿Van a decirme ahora qué rayos pasó allá atrás, par de tontos? ¿Dónde está Starscream?

Skywarp miró a Thundercracker una vez más; sus ópticos reflejaban confusión. Thundercracker no dijo nada, pero se levantó y con sumo cuidado colocó en el suelo lo que había estado cargando en sus dos manos.

Un joven humano desnudo se deslizó entre los dedos azules del Seeker hasta quedar inmóvil en el frío piso de metal bajo su cuerpo.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!!- chilló Astrotrain al ver la criatura de carne.

-¿No has pasado demasiado tiempo en la Tierra como para reconocer a un ser humano cuando lo ves, Astrotrain?- respondió Thundercracker, malhumorado.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a introducir esa cosa en mi unidad de carga?! ¡Va a llenarme de gérmenes!

-Aaah… deja de ser tan quisquilloso, ¿quieres?

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, Skywarp! No eres tú quien está siendo contaminado directamente por esa pulpa protoplásmica! El maldito es tan suave y húmedo… Estoy a punto de purgar mis tanques de energon… ¡Nunca sentí tanto asco en mi vida! Llévenlo a la parte trasera. Voy a lanzarlo al espacio.

-No harás tal cosa,- dijo Thundercracker gravemente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo.

-Te diré una cosa, Thundercracker. Tú y tu idiota amigo tienen dos opciones: o sacan a esa criatura de mi unidad de carga, o flotarán a su lado en el espacio. Elige.

-¿Qué tal si agregamos una tercera opción, como mis misiles incendiarios volando tu consola principal en pedazos? ¿Qué tal eso?- dijo Skywarp mientras apuntaba sus armas hacia su objetivo.

-¡No te atreverías!- resonó amenazadora la voz de Astrotrain.

-¿Quieres apostar, cerebro de tren?

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Skywarp!

-Deja de ser un idiota chupa grasa, entonces.

-¡Toda esta pelea por un simple rehén!- continuó Astrotrain. -Los Autobots no pueden alcanzarnos ahora. No hay ninguna necesidad de conservarlo.

-Éste no es un simple rehén…,- dijo Thundercracker.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿El eslabón perdido?

Skywarp no pudo evitar reír. –Sí… puedes llamarlo así.

-¿Van a dejar de divagar y decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?- demandó el Triplechanger, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Este humano es Starscream,- dijo Thundercracker con rapidez, como si haciendo salir las palabras pudiera erradicar el asombro que todavía lo invadía.

La luz verde en la consola que parpadeaba cada vez que Astrotrain hablaba se apagó, y así permaneció por largos astro segundos.

-Ya veo…- la nave habló nuevamente. -Siempre pensé que al que le gustaban las bromas estúpidas era a Skywarp. Debo decir que tu supuesto sentido del humor es bastante patético, Thundercracker.

-¡TC no está bromeando, tonto!- gritó Skywarp. –Esta bolsa de carne es nuestro glorioso Comandante Aéreo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Tuvimos un incidente con el Pozo de Transformación,- explicó Thundercracker, interrumpiendo al Triplechanger. –Starscream cayó y lo saqué convertido en… _esto._

Un temblor en la enorme cabina de Astrotrain anticipó la gran carcajada que lastimó los sensores auditivos de ambos Seekers.

-¡ASÍ QUE STARSCREAM HIZO EL RIDÍCULO OTRA VEZ! ¡CLÁSICO!

-¿Quieres dejar de reírte, Astrotrain? No es gracioso,- se quejó Thundercracker.

-¿Que no es gracioso? ¡Es lo más divertido que he visto en quince mil vorns! ¡Oh, slag, tengo que grabar esto y enviárselo a Octane en Cybertron!

-¡Gran idea! No olvides agregar la grabación de audio que hice de su grito…- dijo Skywarp, cediendo a la contagiosa risa del Triplechanger

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Warp,- gruñó Thundercracker.

-¡De nada! Aunque hay algo que me da curiosidad, TC… Si tocaste el agua del pozo, ¿por qué no te transformaste tú también en alguna criatura rara?- preguntó el Seeker negro.

-Simplemente me concentré en no hacerlo… supongo.- El rostro de Thundercracker tenía una expresión más sombría que de costumbre mientras miraba confundido a la cosa que se suponía era Starscream.

-Eres mi héroe.

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Tengo una pregunta,- interrumpió Astrotrain. -¿Por qué rayos Starscream estaba pensando en humanos?

-¿Qué quieres decir, cara de trasero?- le preguntó Skywarp.

-Bueno, TC dijo que se concentró en _no _transformarse, y no lo hizo. Lo que quiere decir que debes estar pensando en algo, de lo contrario no te transformarás. ¿Entonces…?

Skywarp permaneció en silencio por algunos astro segundos, rascándose la cabeza. –Ah, ya te entiendo…

-Así que pregunto otra vez… ¿Por qué rayos Starscream estaba pensando en humanos, entre todas las criaturas asquerosas en que pudo haber pensado?

-Ummm… tal vez porque vio a uno de los humanos de los Autobots justo antes de caer en el pozo. Tal vez Starscream iba a matarlo, pero fue herido y cayó en el agua,- sugirió Thundercracker, sin dejar de mirar la figura tirada a sus pies.

-Sí, tal vez… o tal vez tiene un gusto secreto por los humanos y cuando vio que iba a caer en el pozo se concentró en convertirse en uno,- dijo Astrotrain, haciendo que su cabina se estremeciera de nuevo con las reverberaciones de su risa. –¡Por favor, Primus, quiero ser humano! ¡Conviérteme en humano, Primus, por favor conviérteme en humano!

-Cállate, Astrotrain.

-Cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia se concentraría en algo mejor que un humano si sabe que está a punto de ser transformado. Creo que yo elegiría transformarme en una chica sexy, y así podría tener algo de acción fémina contra fémina sin que me costara un solo crédito.

-Astrotrain, eres una chatarra pervertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no elegirías lo mismo, Skywarp?

-Yo no necesito pagar para tener acción femenina… Las chicas hacen línea para disfrutarme.

-En tus sueños, patán. ¡Esa patética criatura de carne que es ahora nuestro Comandante Aéreo atraería más féminas que tú!

-Chicos… ¡por favor!,- espetó Thundercracker, interrumpiendo con enojo la discusión. -¿Creen que podríamos concentrarnos en este potencialmente peligroso problema que tenemos ahora? Siempre creí que moriría a manos de Megatron, pero no estoy realmente listo para dejar que eso pase todavía.

Skywarp le dio un jovial pero brusco codazo a su compañero aéreo. –Lo siento, TC, ya sabes que no puedo centrarme en una sola cosa por mucho tiempo. Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

De alguna manera, Astrotrain logró controlar su risa y habló otra vez. -¿Y cuál es el problema? Lo único que tienen que hacer es sumergir a Starscream en el pozo de nuevo y problema resuelto. Como todos los Seekers, ustedes aman el drama. Y sólo tendrían que esperar algunos breems antes de que los Autobots se vayan del planeta. Estoy seguro de que Starscream puede resistir hasta entonces.

-Sería muy fácil, en efecto,- dijo Thundercracker, -si el Pozo de Transformación todavía existiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Skywarp bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus armas. –Eh… fue un accidente, totalmente… Tuve un error de cálculo mientras me teletransportaba y bueno… se me escapó un misil y destruyó el pozo… ya saben cómo pasan estas cosas…

Una nueva carcajada de Astrotrain sacudió toda su estructura. -¿Así que volaste el maldito pozo? ¡Oh, esto es demasiado! ¡Esperen a que Blitzwing se entere de esto!

Skywarp frunció el ceño y descargó un fuerte puñetazo en una mampara su lado, intentando lastimar al burlón Triplechanger. -¡¿A quién le importa lo que piense Blitzwing?! ¡Es Megatron quien me preocupa!

-Cierto, idiota,- entonó Astrotrain. –No le gustará haber mandado a un Seeker y recibir a esta masa de carne desnuda en su lugar. Yo diría que estás acabado, Skywarp.

-Rayos…

Astrotrain enfocó sus sensores visuales internos en la figura postrada de cara al suelo. A primera vista parecía un ser humano normal, de edad similar a los especímenes que los Autobots utilizaban como mascotas.

-Entonces…- continuó Astrotrain. -¿Está vivo?

-Sí, eso creo… Está inconsciente, sin embargo,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Bueno, despiértalo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Despiértalo! Quiero ver su cara cuando vea lo que le pasó.

-Creí haber dejado claro que esto no es motivo de risa.

-Astrotrain puede tener razón, TC. No sé si sea bueno que Screamer permanezca inconsciente. Ni siquiera sabemos si está funcionando.

Thundercracker suspiró y se acercó a lo que se suponía era su Comandante Aéreo. Miró a la pequeña criatura ante él con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y asco impregnando sus sistemas. La nueva forma física de Starscream todavía estaba húmeda, con algunas manchas de energon plastificado esparcidas sobre su cuerpo. Thundercracker se arrodilló y levantó una indecisa mano, pero su dedo se detuvo a poca distancia de la espalda del joven humano y retrocedió.

-No puedo. Es tan pequeño… y frágil.

-Ah, vamos TC, no es que vas a romperlo,- dijo Skywarp.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-Hemos peleado contra sacos de carne antes. Starscream no puede ser muy diferente a ellos.

-Sí, pero esos humanos estaban dentro de máquinas… Esto es distinto… ¿Qué tal si lo aplasto?

-Pero fuiste tú quien lo cargó hasta aquí.

-Eso fue un impulso instintivo. Si lo hubiera visto bien tal vez no habría podido tocarlo… Primus, qué débil se ve.

-Será mejor matarlo. Podemos arrojar su cuerpo al espacio y Megatron nunca sabrá lo que pasó,- sugirió Astrotrain.

-N… no… no puedo.

Skywarp se aproximó e hizo a un lado a su amigo. –Déjame, yo lo haré.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y miró indeciso a Starscream.

-¿Y bien, Warp?- dijo Thundercracker. -¿Vas a ser el héroe ahora o no?

-Erm… no sé… Quiero decir, he tocado a humanos antes… Hacer malabares con ellos y usarlos para lanzárselos a Ravage es bastante común, pero… ¡Slag, estamos hablando de Screamer aquí!

-Eres tan brillante, hermano.

-¡Oye!

-¡Por todos los agujeros negros del universo, ustedes dos son desesperantes!- gritó Astrotrain. -¡Sólo sujeten a esa maldita cosa y sacúdanla!

-Te recuerdo, Astrotrain, que esta_ cosa_ es nuestro querido Segundo al Mando…

-¡Lo que sea! Sólo revisa que no esté muerto, Skywarp, o lo lanzo al espacio.

Skywarp se acarició la barbilla vacilantemente por algunos segundos antes de decidirse a empujar el cuerpo de Starscream con uno de sus dedos.

-Con cuidado, Warp, no olvides que es todo carne ahora,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Oye, Screamer, despierta, vamos… Ya dormiste suficiente, princesa.- Skywarp continuó empujando al humano hasta que lo volteó boca arriba, pero los orgánicos ojos continuaban cerrados, uno de ellos parcialmente cubierto por un mechón de cabello castaño.

-Nada… Yo diría que prácticamente está en modo de estasis… ¿Por qué no generas un trueno sónico de baja magnitud, TC? Tal vez las vibraciones lo despierten,- sugirió Skywarp mientras se levantaba.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Thundercracker.

Skywarp tocó el cuerpo de Starscream otra vez, cimbrándolo bruscamente y haciendo que su cabeza se moviera hacia un lado. Más mechones de cabello cayeron desordenadamente sobre su frente.

-¡Maldición, despierta Starscream!- gritó Thundercracker con frustración. –Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene daños internos. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer en caso de que necesite tratamento médico? Y no van a decirme que esa marca púrpura creciendo en su hombro es algo bueno…

Los tres Decepticons permanecieron en silencio por varios astro segundos, analizando cuidadosamente la forma humana ante sus ópticos con un nivel de escrutinio que habría molestado mucho a Starscream si hubiera estado consciente.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esa cosa entre sus piernas?- espetó Astrotrain con notoria repulsión.

-Creo que es una especie de cámara de chispa, o algo así…- respondió Skywarp.

-¿Los humanos tienen sus chispas en la entrepierna, y expuestas? ¿Qué clase de locura es ésa?

-De hecho, creo que el equivalente de la chispa vital sería más bien su corazón,- dijo Thundercracker.

-¿Entonces qué es ese pedazo de carne que le cuelga…?

Sin previo aviso, Starscream comenzó a moverse, cortando en seco las palabras de Astrotrain.

Skywarp y Thundercracker retrocedieron boquiabiertos, y Astrotrain enfocó todos sus sensores ópticos en la figura que de repente había cobrado vida. Si los tres Decepticons hubieran sido capaces de respirar, lo habrían dejado de hacer en ese momento.

Pero respirar era algo que definitivamente el Comandante Aéreo sí podía hacer en su nueva forma. Tras luchar contra la ceguera por algunos momentos, orgánicos ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron por primera vez.

-¿T… Thundercracker?- habló el humano. Su voz conservaba el timbre juvenil de Starscream, pero había perdido su característico tono agudo. Una cosa era segura; esa no era la voz de ningún Cybertroniano.

----------------------

Ningún reporte de daños acudió en cuanto activó sus ópticos, ningún reestablecimiento de energía…

Todo lo que Starscream sintió fue frío, y una superficie demasiado dura bajo su cuerpo. Vio la figura borrosa de Thundercracker enfrente de él y murmuró su nombre por instinto. Su compañero aéreo lucía grande, demasiado grande… Pero los embotados circuitos cerebrales de Starscream no pudieron procesar nada al respecto en ese momento. Debía estar muy malherido, porque podía sentir todo, absolutamente _todo_… el suelo, el aire, su propio cuerpo que de repente se sentía tan ligero… Primus, ¿había sido mutilado?

Su temor principal fueron sus alas, y hacía ahí se dirigió su asustada mirada.

No fue la ausencia de su mayor orgullo lo que reemplazó su confusión por el más absoluto terror. Fue encontrarse con un hombro orgánico tan cerca de su rostro.

Gritó. El haber perdido su característico tono de voz no le impidió expresar su angustia con un estremecedor alarido, la mejor manera de usar por primera vez sus insólitos pulmones.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Para no variar mi costumbre, dejo el capítulo en una parte emocionante, pero les prometo pronta actualización._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos :o)_


	2. ¡Está vivo!

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A iratepirate y a mí nos dio mucho gusto la excelente recepción que tuvo este fic._

_Bumblebeefan01. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es creíble que en las historias en las que Transformers son convertidos en humanos aparezcan con ropa. Así les sucedió a Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Springer y Arcee en aquel episodio de G2, y es verdad que fue un poco ilógico, aunque se entiende porque era una caricatura para niños. En este fic se van a explorar mucho las reacciones de Starscream hacia su nuevo cuerpo y su adaptación a él, así que va a haber bastantes escenas de, ejem, Starscream sin ropa… _

_Tavata: Sí pensamos en ponerle ojos rojos, pero eso le traería problemas y sospechas una vez que se infiltre en la sociedad humana. Además, debo confesar que la decisión final estuvo guiada por cuestiones más personales ;o)_

_Nuria: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto el fic y espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado también :o)_

_Arken Elf: Está resultando un experimento muy interesante tratar de meternos en la mente de Starscream e imaginar cómo reaccionaría ante el hecho de ser convertido en humano. No es sólo la apariencia, sino toda esa gama de cosas que conlleva ser una criatura de carne como nosotros. En verdad que los otros Decepticons no van a ser comprensivos con él, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de los malos de la serie?_

_Robiny13: Me imagino que Starscream se llevó el susto de su vida al verse convertido en una especie que detesta tanto. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Está vivo!**

Escuchar a los humanos gritar no era ninguna novedad.

Las asquerosas bolsas de carne lo hacían todo el tiempo. Correr y gritar parecía ser su especialidad.

Pero, por alguna razón, el grito de Starscream fue escalofriante, único. Hizo eco por toda la unidad de carga de Astrotrain e irritó los sensibles sensores auditivos de los tres seres metálicos que lo escucharon.

-Rayos, Starscream, baja el volumen, ¿quieres?- dijo Skywarp, cubriéndose ambos sensores de audio con las manos.

Starscream no escuchaba. Ni siquiera se percató de lo distinta que sonaba su voz, de cómo reverberaba adentro de su cabeza… Su vista estaba clavada en sus manos.

_Manos orgánicas… tendones, sangre y huesos__… ocultos tras esa piel que se suponía era suya… uñas y venas agregaron brutal realismo a la ya intolerable pesadilla._

_No era real, no era real, no era real…__ no podía estar pasando._

_No sabía si todavía estaba gritando, no importaba. _

_¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba en modo de estasis? _

_No era real…_

_Él no era él mismo…_

-¿Starscream…?

Thundercracker trató de suavizar su potente voz todo lo que pudo. Sintió que Skywarp le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Crees que nos reconozca, TC?

Thundercracker se arrodilló, tratando de nivelarse con el aterrorizado humano que continuaba mirando su cuerpo como si estuviera mirando el fin del Universo.

-Starscream, por favor trata de calmarte…

_Más allá de sus dedos, la carne continuaba. __No había ni una sola parte de su cuerpo que no fuera piel, suave y perecedera, delgada y asquerosa…_

_No era posible. Ese no era él._

_ESO__ no podía ser él._

-¡¿Oh, por favor, quieres dejar de jugar a la víctima, Starscream?! Ya tuve suficiente de tus gritos. ¿Quieres proceder a la siguiente fase y decirnos qué se siente ser un miserable pedazo de carne?

-Tacto, Astrotrain, tacto… seguro que siempre fue tu más grande cualidad, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste, Thundercracker?

Desde su lugar en el suelo, los húmedos ojos verdes de Starscream parecieron estabilizarse. Pasado el impacto inicial, su ira comenzó a buscar culpables.

-¡Tú!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, todavía sin poder reconocer esa voz como suya.

Skywarp se percató de que el furioso grito había sido dirigido a él y apuntó su dedo hacia sí mismo, confundido. -¿Yo?- preguntó.

-¡Tú me hiciste esto!- chilló Starscream. -¡No sé cómo… pero remuévelo!

-¿Remover qué cosa?

-¡El holograma! ¡Remuévelo ahora, maldita sea!

-Eh… Ser una criatura de carne te afectó los circuitos cerebrales, ¿no, Screamer? Deberías saber que soy un teletransportador, no un creador de hologramas.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Remueve la maldita cosa o te juro que te mato! ¡Ésta fue la última broma que me haces, ¿entendiste Skywarp? ¡LA ÚLTIMA!- continuó el joven humano al tiempo que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Pero apenas se había sostenido sobre sus dos pies, cayó hacia delante, incapaz de controlar el impulso de lo que había intentado ser su primer paso. Sus rodillas golpearon el piso dolorosamente; el acero bajo su cuerpo se sintió demasiado duro, y muy frío…

-Hey, tranquilo, Screamer. No intentes caminar ahora. Todavía estás muy débil,- dijo Skywarp.

Thundercracker sacudió lentamente la cabeza. –No, no es eso. Es la ausencia de sus alas… Sin ellas, no tiene balance…

No había una escena tan triste para un Seeker como la de uno de los suyos sin alas. Por un momento, ese pensamiento hizo que Thundercracker sintiera aún más lástima por Starscream, superando incluso el hecho de que ahora era humano.

Todavía de rodillas, Starscream giró suavemente la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, tratando de alcanzar el lugar en donde sus alas habían estado hacía sólo unos breems. Sintió la extraña sensación de un escalofrío corriendo por su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad de gritar de nuevo, pero el solo pensamiento de escuchar ese horrendo e imposible sonido que era ahora su voz fue insoportable. Sus alas…

_Su recurso más grandioso, el símbolo de su identidad, su más grande orgullo…_

_Se las habían arrancado, completamente, dejando frágil carne humana en su lugar._

_Era humillante…_

-El holograma… por favor remuévelo…- rogó Starscream, con los ojos cerrados por la derrota y tratando de ponerse de pie otra vez.

Skywarp sintió que su chispa vital se estremecía. Nunca en su vida había escuchado al arrogante Starscream decir las palabras prohibidas _por favor… _Tal vez la situación era peor de lo que al principio había creído.

Un sonido seco se escuchó cuando el puño del humanizado Comandante Aéreo golpeó el piso. El dolor fue peor que el de sus rodillas, pero no le importó. Tenía que irse… La sensación de debilidad e inferioridad tenía que irse…

-¡Esto supera cualquier estúpida broma que me hayas hecho!- continuó Starscream, encontrando fuerzas para gritar otra vez. - ¡Remueve el maldito…!

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ES UN HOLOGRAMA?! ¡Eres una miserable criatura de carne ahora, acéptalo!- espetó brutalmente Astrotrain.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre el tacto…?

-¡Al infierno el tacto, Thundercracker! Será mejor que acepte su realidad y nos evite verlo lloriquear como un debilucho Autobot. Es patético.

_¿Realidad? ¿Era esa su realidad ahora?_

_Sus alas, su poderoso cuerpo, sus circuitos de transformación, su rayo nulificador, su identidad… todo se había ido._

De repente, la esperanza lo invadió como un golpe.

-¡El pozo!- gritó. –¡Fue el Pozo de Transformación!

-Eres brillante. Si no lo dices no se nos habría ocurrido,- se burló Skywarp.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido,- continuó Starscream, ignorando a su compañero aéreo. –¿Qué estamos haciendo en el espacio exterior? Astrotrain, regresa al planeta de los Tlakakans. ¡AHORA!

-Negativo. Mi destino es la Tierra,- replicó el Triplechanger.

En el rostro de Starscream se esbozó una mueca de odio, asemejando sus facciones a las de su antigua forma metálica. No cabía duda de que ese joven humano era el Segundo al Mando Decepticon, o lo había sido al menos.

-¡Tu destino será el que yo te diga, idiota! Y tu rumbo es el planeta Tlakakan. ¡Es una orden!

-Yo no recibo órdenes de gérmenes terrestres.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste germen terrestre?!

-Obviamente a ninguno de los _verdaderos _Decepticons presentes en este momento.

-¡Estás acabado, Astrotrain! ¡A menos que Megatron diga lo contrario, sigo siendo el Segundo al Mando de todos los Decepticons! ¡Te arrepentirás de esta insubordinación, te lo aseguro!

-¿Insubordinación? ¡No me hagas reír, Starscream! Megatron nunca permitiría que una triste bolsa de carne como tú reclamara el puesto de Segundo al Mando. Simplemente estoy anticipando un ligero cambio en la cadena de mando…

-Astrotrain…

-Oh, cállate Thundercracker. Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay manera de que Megatron le permita a la pequeña señorita humana permanecer como su Segundo. Mejor que se acostumbre; puede ayudarle a lidiar con la humillación de ser despojado de su rango una vez que lleguemos a la base.

-Así que sólo estás pensando en sus sentimientos, ¿no?- dijo Thundercracker, dejando muy clara su ironía. –Siempre eres tan considerado, Astrotrain.

-¡Ya lo sabes!- el Triplechanger replicó con la misma carga de sarcasmo.

Starscream golpeó el suelo con su puño otra vez. -¡Ya cállense, idiotas insufribles! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus tonterías! ¿Debo recordarles acaso que puedo escucharlos y que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme? ¿Creen que podrían ahora concentrar sus estúpidas mentes en devolverme a ese pozo en lugar de malgastar sus irritantes vocalizadores?

-Sí, claro, Screamer,- dijo Skywarp.

-¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

-Creí que tu sobrenombre sería la última de tus preocupaciones ahora…

-¡Astrotrain, ya basta!

Algo parecido a un suspiro se escuchó adentro de la unidad de carga del Triplechanger. –Y bien… ¿Se lo digo yo o alguno de ustedes, tontos, quiere el honor?

–No podemos regresar al planeta Tlakakan, Starscream,- dijo Thundercracker.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que los Autobots se retiren…

-Sería inútil.

-¡Yo decidiré lo que es inútil, Thundercracker! ¡Corrige tu rumbo ahora mismo, Astrotrain!

-¡Rayos, Starscream!- gritó Skywarp con impaciencia. –El maldito pozo no existe más.

Starscream miró a Skywarp completamente atónito. La confusión se reflejaba claramente en su rostro. Había incredulidad ahí también… y derrota.

-Mientes… ¡MIENTES!

-Escucha Starscream, y escucha bien porque no voy a repetirlo,- dijo Astrotrain, harto de preámbulos. –Skywarp destruyó el maldito pozo, así que dile adiós a cualquier tonta esperanza de que un agua milagrosa te devuelva tu antiguo cuerpo. Eres un insignificante pedazo de carne ahora, y así permanecerás. Más vale que aceptes la idea de que dejaste de ser un organismo Cybertroniano para convertirte en un patético y mortal animal, inútil para la causa Decepticon por cierto. Ahórrate a ti mismo continuar esta humillación y procede a la parte trasera de mi unidad de carga. Te echaré al espacio y tendrás una muerte rápida, tal vez indolora. Le diremos a Megatron que fuiste destruido en batalla y al menos tu nombre conservará un poco de dignidad.

-Slag, Astrotrain, realmente tienes una fijación con eso de expulsar cosas al espacio.

-Sólo las que me repugnan, Thundercracker, y tú estás a punto de formar parte de esa lista.

Starscream ignoró las palabras del Triplechanger, absorto en las bofetadas que la realidad insistía en propinarle. -No…. no puede ser… el Pozo de Transformación no pudo haber sido destruido… no en su totalidad al menos… tenemos que volver…

Skywarp sacudió la cabeza. –Te aseguro que no quedó nada, Screamer.

-Pero… pero tiene que haber quedado algo… Quiero decir… es un pozo. Aunque el lugar haya sido destruido, seguramente podemos encontrar algo de agua…

-El lugar estaba en llamas,- dijo Thundercracker serenamente. –Si quedó algo de agua, debe haberse evaporado ya. Lo siento.

Starscream apretó los puños con frustración, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de las palmas de sus manos.

No, no podía ser verdad... se rehusaba a creerlo. Algo del contenido del pozo debía haberse salvado. Sólo tenía que…

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de vaciar su mente. La extraña sensación de aire llenando sus pulmones se apoderó de él. Tenía que pensar…

De repente, la esperanza renació. Los ojos de Starscream miraron hacia arriba, hacia la cosa húmeda que podía sentir sobre su frente.

-Esta fibra…- dijo, tocando su cabello, -…está húmeda. ¡Rápido! Tomen una muestra.

-¿Una muestra?- preguntó Skywarp.

-¿Funcionan tus sensores de audio, imbécil? Mi… mi… cabello… aún está húmedo. ¡Toma una muestra del agua del pozo, ahora!

-No llevo ningún equipo de recolección de muestras conmigo… ¿TC?

Thundercracker se encogió de hombros. –No soy un científico.

-¡Por todos los infiernos del universo! ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo…?- exclamó exaltado Starscream mientras se llevaba las manos a su cintura. Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando sus manos sólo tocaron piel. No había metal ahí, mucho menos el compartimiento oculto en el que solía guardar las herramientas de su antigua profesión.

Thundercracker notó la frustración de Starscream. Era evidente que el impacto del trauma inicial estaba lejos de ser superado.

-Eh… ¿Astrotrain? ¿Tú llevas equipo de recolección de muestras, no es así?- preguntó el jet azul.

-Tal vez.

-¡Vamos, pila de partes de repuesto! ¿Tienes el equipo o no?- gritó exasperado Skywarp.

-Digan la palabra mágica.

-O me das ese equipo o te vuelo tu maldita consola principal. ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Demasiadas palabras mágicas para ti?

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la parte inferior de la consola, que ya estaba en la mira de las armas de Skywarp.

-Como sea… qué me importa después de todo…- refunfuñó el Triplechanger.

Thundercracker tomó el pequeño artefacto metálico que recordaba era el indicado para recolectar muestras líquidas, confiando en que sabría utilizarlo. Al igual que Skywarp, su función era y siempre había sido la de un guerrero. El único que tenía conocimientos científicos en ese momento era Starscream, pero su presente condición le impedía operar cualquier tecnología Cybertroniana.

-Veamos… acuéstate, Starscream,- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a su Comandante Aéreo.

Starscream se estremeció. Thundercracker era mucho más grande que él ahora y podría matarlo fácilmente con una sola mano si lo deseara. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil, tan indefenso…

Pero se acostó boca abajo sin decir nada. Sintió algo parecido al lubricante paralizarse dentro de su cuerpo cuando el aparato comenzó a succionar el poco líquido que quedaba en su cabello.

-Primus… en verdad que eres feo, Screamer.

-Warp, por favor…- dijo Thundercracker.

-¿Qué, TC? Sólo digo la verdad. Quiero decir… sólo mira su cuerpo. Su trasero está dividido en dos… ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo más grotesco?

-Sí. Sus circuitos íntimos expuestos,- sugirió Astrotrain.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! Ya me siento bastante mal. ¡No necesito que me recuerden lo horrible que luzco a cada maldito momento!- gritó Starscream mientras se sentaba rápidamente. Pero sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón. Era poco más que un protoplasma ahora, un insecto… Uno entre tantos millones de seres humanos prácticamente idénticos, sin rasgos, colores o formas que lo diferenciaran…

Starscream miró su cuerpo una vez más. No era ningún experto en la materia, pero había sido uno de los pocos Decepticons que se habían tomado la molestia de estudiar mínimamente a los seres que poblaban el planeta más rico en energía de las galaxias conocidas. Fue ese conocimiento el que lo llevó a la siguiente etapa de su metamorfosis.

Se percató conscientemente de que estaba desnudo, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse muy incómodo… y avergonzado.

Rápidamente, se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Starscream?- le preguntó Thundercracker.

Starscream no contestó. Sus compañeros aéreos no entenderían… nadie que hubiera sido creado de metal entendería. Los Transformers tenían su intimidad cómodamente protegida en la privacía de sus cámaras de chispa. Ahora él estaba expuesto, su sexualidad revelada en esos grotescos órganos genitales que lo igualaban a un ser humano cualquiera, a un animal…

-¿Starscream?

-Tengo frío,- contestó finalmente el ex Seeker.

-Eso puede resolverse. Astrotrain, aumenta la temperatura de la cabina.

-Olvídalo. Mi temperatura actual es perfecta.

-No para Starscream. Su cuerpo no tiene reguladores de temperatura para protegerlo ahora. Aumenta diez grados.

-Pero claro… Cualquier cosa para que nuestro glorioso líder humano se sienta cómodo. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirte, príncipe encantador?

-No seas tan idiota, Astrotrain,- espetó Thundercracker.

El Triplechanger gruñó como respuesta, pero aumentó la temperatura de la cabina como se lo habían requerido. Starscream sintió un alivio inmediato, pero no pudo haberle importado menos. La temperatura de su cuerpo era la última de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Entonces… nos vas a decir ahora qué pasó allá atrás, Screamer? ¿Por qué elegiste la forma de un humano cuando caíste al pozo?- preguntó Skywarp.

El rostro de Starscream pareció oscurecerse de odio. –¡Yo no elegí nada! Todo lo que recuerdo es que fue lo que vi justo antes de caer… humanos… esas asquerosas mascotas de los Autobots… el chico y la fémina de cabello dorado… Los aplastaría… los aplastaría si pudiera…

-¿Saben qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto?- rió Skywarp. –Que el motivo de la presencia de los Autobots en el planeta de los Tlakakans era puramente social. Apuesto que te sientes como un estúpido, ¿no Screamer?

Starscream cerró los ojos con frustración. -Maldito Megatron… ¡un millón de veces maldito! Le dije que no tenía ningún caso seguir a los Autobots. Era obvio que su visita a ese sucio planeta sólo era para visitar a sus estúpidos aliados Tlakakans… Pero no… tenía que asegurarse que no utilizaran el Pozo de Transformación en nuestra contra…

-Bueno, podría decirse que lo hicieron. O mejor dicho, que tú mismo lo utilizaste contra ti mismo.

Thundercracker le dio un fuerte codazo a Skywarp. –Warp, ya fue suficiente.

-¿Suficiente de qué?- preguntó el Seeker negro.

-Entonces, insecto, aún no nos has dicho qué se siente ser una bolsa de carne sin valor como tú. Y no es que fueras muy valioso antes…- dijo Astrotrain, totalmente insensible a la angustia de su camarada.

-Cierra la maldita boca,- espetó Thundercracker. –Dudo mucho que le interese compartir justamente contigo lo que está sintiendo en estos momen…

-No, Thundercracker,- interrumpió Starscream con voz sorprendentemente calmada. –Si Astrotrain quiere saber lo que se siente, le diré...- Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la consola principal del Triplechanger. –Imagina cada capa de tu cuerpo arrancada, lenta y dolorosamente. Después, imagina que te arrancan tus circuitos, uno a uno, hasta que sientas cada parte de tu cuerpo quemándose… ¿Puedes imaginar eso, Astrotrain?

-Ahh… realmente no, pero continúa.

-Ahora imagina eso sucediéndote a _ti. _¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que te voy a hacer en cuanto recupere mi cuerpo, ¿ENTENDISTE?!

La cabina empezó a temblar al tiempo que una potente carcajada salía del vocalizador de Astrotrain. -¡Oh, sé realista, Starscream! Necesitas asimilar en ese patético cerebro orgánico tuyo que _nunca_ vas a recuperar tu cuerpo. ¡Se ha ido y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto! En cuanto a tus amenazas… bueno, si fuera tú, dejaría de gastar mi vocalizador.

-¡EMPIEZO A HARTARME DE TI, ASTROTRAIN!- gritó Skywarp, dando una brutal patada a la consola principal del Triplechanger.

-¡Ayyy, eso me dolió! ¡Maldito pedazo de chatarra! ¡Voy a arrojarlos a los tres al espacio…!

-¡Vas a cerrar tu sucia boca o te vuelvo a patear, ¿me escuchaste?!

-¡Sólo inténtalo, basura, y estarás muerto antes de que…!

-¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!- rugió Starscream, presionando fuertemente sus orejas con las manos.

Skywarp y Astrotrain dejaron de discutir inmediatamente y enfocaron sus sensores ópticos en el tembloroso humano frente a ellos.

Las manos de Starscream permanecieron en sus orejas cuando habló otra vez; su voz era apenas un suspiro. –Tienen que entender… sus voces… son mucho más fuertes ahora, y mucho, _mucho _más irritantes para mí en este estado… Así que _por favor…_ cállense.

Skywarp le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Thundercracker. Era la segunda vez que su líder decía las palabras prohibidas _por favor. _

–Lo siento, Starscream. No estábamos pensando,- se disculpó el Seeker negro sinceramente.

-Como siempre…- respondió Starscream. Esta vez su respuesta irónica careció de su tono ácido usual.

Una fuerte sacudida lanzó a Starscream dando tumbos hacia atrás. Skywarp y Thundercracker, bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de movimientos, apenas lo sintieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Astrotrain?!- gritó Starscream.

-¿Y qué crees que fue, tonto? Acabamos de entrar a la atmósfera terrestre. Si crees en Primus, te recomiendo que encomiendes tu chispa o cualquier cosa que tengas ahora a él, porque dudo mucho que Megatron encuentre todo esto gracioso. Aunque quién sabe, tal vez te ponga una cadena y te ate a la plataforma de lanzamiento como decoración. Después de todo, siempre fuiste una broma.

Demasiado aterrorizado para replicar a las rudas palabras de Astrotrain, Starscream sintió un sudor frío corriendo por su frente. ¿Se acercaba el fin, entonces? ¿Terminaría el tirano del firmamento su gloriosa vida convertido en una masa de pulpa sanguinolenta bajo el pie de su líder, o de cualquier otro de sus camaradas de armas?

No podía ser… Era tan joven… Tenía tantas cosas por hacer todavía, tantos logros por conquistar… Su destino era la grandeza. ¿Pero cómo podía alcanzar la grandeza una criatura de carne?

De repente su vida estaba encerrada en un espacio muy reducido, y no había ni una sola puerta a la vista para liberarlo. El océano terrestre pronto fue visible y, con él, llegaron también los presagios de desgracia.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_En la serie se vio que Astrotrain despreciaba profundamente a Starscream, por eso lo elegimos para ser el primero de sus torturadores en esta primera etapa de Screamer como humano. Además hicimos bastantes alusiones al hecho de que, en la odiosa película de los ochentas, Thundercracker y Skywarp fueron arrojados al espacio por esa famosa compuerta de Astrotrain… Aunque hay que decirlo, en esa ocasión no fue el Triplechanger el que los traicionó :o(_

_Pero basta de recuerdos tristes. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tendré lista la actualización en pocos días._


	3. Primer escalón hacia el Infierno

_Aquí les dejo una actualización más de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo._

_Tavata: ¿Rodimendigo? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no te gusta mucho Hot Rod… Coincido contigo, nunca le pude llamar Rodimus Prime, le faltaba mucho para llenar los zapatos de Optimus. Mmmh, yo sacaría más que la cámara si me encontrara con Starscream en traje de Adán. Sacaría las esposas, el helado, la crema batida, el látigo… ay perdón, me estoy desviando del tema ;o) A pesar de que Starscream tiene muy pocos minutos de ser un humano, creo que el instinto y el conocimiento básico que tiene de nuestra raza lo haría avergonzarse de estar desnudo, por lo que cubrirse con las manos sería una reacción natural. Afortunadamente (¿o es lamentablemente?) no hay bolsas de Burger King en la base Némesis, así que el pobre Screamer tendrá que permanecer desnudo por el momento. Ah, qué castigo para nosotras las fans…_

_Robiny13: Es verdad que el pobre Starscream va a pasar momentos muy desagradables. No podía ser menos, siendo un humano en una base llena de robots gigantes que miran con bastante desprecio a nuestra raza. Haber perdido sus alas es algo devastador, pero se vislumbran tantos problemas en su futuro que el pobre tendrá que distribuir su tiempo para sufrir por otros problemas. _

_Nancy: Lamento lo de tu hemorragia en la nariz. Creo mi deber advertirte que durante esta historia es posible que tengas muchos momentos así ;o) La edad humana que aparenta será mencionada dentro de un par de capítulos, pero te puedo ir adelantando que es de aproximadamente 27 años. Megatron es un enigma; puede burlarse de Starscream hasta reventar o lo puede aplastar en un arrebato de ira, aunque Megatron es un líder bastante inteligente y sabe cómo aprovechar sus piezas. Creo que únicamente mataría a Starscream cuando se percatara de que no le es de ninguna utilidad. En cuanto a la tortura… lamento decir que va a continuar, aunque toda cosa negativa tiene su contraparte._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

**Primer escalón hacia el Infierno**

Torpes pasos guiaron a Starscream hacia una de las ventanillas de Astrotrain. Caminar sin sus alas como balance seguía siendo una tarea difícil, pero su nuevo cuerpo parecía adaptarse pronto y cada nuevo paso que daba era más firme que el anterior. Aunque en ese momento ese detalle no podría haberle importado menos; toda su atención estaba enfocada en el incierto destino que le esperaba una vez que llegara a la base Némesis. Podía sentir sus niveles de pánico creciendo, amenazando seriamente su cordura.

-No…- susurró para sí mismo, -no puedo…

Skywarp y Thundercracker se miraron el uno al otro, divididos entre la repugnancia y la lástima. Era tan difícil reconocer en ese humano a su líder de trío.

-¿Starscream…?- preguntó Thundercracker cautelosamente.

-¡No puedo regresar!- gritó el alterado ex Seeker. -¡No _así_!

-Bueno, siempre podemos convertirte en un montón de cenizas, si lo prefieres.

-Cállate, Astrotrain.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de tu actitud, Thundercracker. Suenas como un patético Autobot.

Puños apretados y un ceño fruncido apenas pudieron expresar la rabia y la frustración que Starscream estaba sintiendo. Escuchar a sus compañeros discutir era una aburrida rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero en ese momento le resultó simplemente intolerable. El Universo entero se derrumbaba a su alrededor y esos idiotas no estaban siendo de ninguna ayuda.

-¡¿Quieren silenciar sus oxidados vocalizadores?! ¡No puedo regresar luciendo así, ¿es que no lo entienden?! ¡Soy un maldito fenómeno… un chiste!

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo,- secundó Astrotrain.

-Si los demás me ven así… acabarán conmigo… no hay manera de que sobreviva…

-Vamos Screamer, no te pongas así. Tal vez te conviertas en nuestra mascota… una especie de amuleto de mala suerte, ¿sabes?- dijo Skywarp.

-Warp, lo digo en serio… mejor cállate.

-¿Qué, TC? Solo estoy tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Obviamente no estás teniendo éxito.

En efecto, Starscream se veía demasiado deprimido, como nunca antes. Parecía ausente, perdido en su propio miedo y asco… completamente derrotado.

-Tal vez Starscream tenga razón,- continuó Thundercracker. -¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades de sobrevivir si lo llevamos a la base en ese estado?

-¿Quieres decir antes o después de que todos terminen de reírse de él, si es que alguna vez terminan?

-Estoy hablando en serio, Warp. Piénsalo, todos tienen cuentas pendientes con Starscream. Ningún Decepticon desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dañarlo mientras está tan indefenso.

-Cierto, yo entre ellos,- agregó Astrotrain.

-Pero no hay ninguna otra manera de ayudarlo,- dijo Skywarp, ignorando al Triplechanger. –Si Megatron se compadece de él, tal vez le ordene a Mixmaster o a Soundwave que desarrollen una fórmula basada en esa muestra del Pozo de Transformación que tomaste de la cabeza de Screamer… supongo… no lo sé realmente… no soy un científico…

-¡Oh, por favor!- gritó Starscream. -¿Megatron teniendo algún tipo de consideración hacia mí? El maldito me pisará en cuanto me vea.

-Tenle un poco de fe, Screamer,- continuó Skywarp. –Tal vez se ría tanto de ti que te permita seguir viviendo, como una mascota o algo.

-¡No seré la mascota de nadie!

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar estupideces, tontos?- dijo Astrotrain. –Soundwave está solicitando nuestra posición y tiempo estimado de llegada.

-Creo que lo más conveniente será solicitar una audiencia privada con Megatron y explicarle lo que sucedió,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Demasiado tarde para eso,- Astrotrain informó alegremente. -Hace diez breems que me comuniqué con Blitzwing y le informé las buenas noticias. ¿Y adivinen qué? Acabo de recibir la confirmación de que todos los Decepticons en la base están esperando nuestra llegada.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!- chilló Starscream. -¡Estúpido sin cerebro, me has condenado!

-Deja de ladrar, perro. Tú mismo te condenaste al cometer la estupidez de caer en ese pozo. Además, es mejor que todos sepan lo que pasó antes de verte convertido en ese repugnante pedazo de carne que eres ahora. Si lo piensas un poco, en realidad te hice un favor.

-Y me aseguraré de mostrarte mi gratitud, Astrotrain. Cuando recupere mi antiguo cuerpo, te juro que te haré pagar cada uno de tus insultos.

-Sí, claro. Nunca volverás a ser quien eras antes, acéptalo. Eres un humano como cualquier otro, un debilucho… Me preocupan más los gérmenes que seguramente cargas en tu sucia piel que tus infantiles amenazas.

Starscream trató de respirar lo más profundo posible. Calmarse era imposible pero estaba consciente de que en su actual estado no podría causarle al Triplechanger más que repugnancia. Además, en ese momento tenía problemas mucho mayores que la búsqueda de venganza. Su supervivencia, por ejemplo.

-Skywarp…- dijo con voz mucho más calmada.

-¿Qué?

-Entre la basura que cargas siempre, supongo que no tendrás nada que sirva para cubrir mi cuerpo…

-Supones bien.

-Eso me temía…

Starscream cerró los ojos con frustración. No estaba seguro si tendría la fuerza de carácter suficiente como para sobrevivir la humillación que le esperaba. Tal vez Astrotrain tenía razón, y hubiera sido mejor ser lanzado al espacio. Al menos ahí nadie se habría burlado de él.

------------------

Los ojos verdes de Starscream miraron en blanco al orgánico mundo que lo esperaba mientras Astrotrain se posaba ágilmente en la plataforma de aterrizaje de la base Némesis. Gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndolo sentirse pegajoso y sucio.

Su mundo se estaba cerrando encima de él, su fuerza, su identidad… Todo le había sido arrancado en un instante y reemplazado con la deshonra más atroz. Ser transformado en un ser humano, una sucia e indigna criatura orgánica, ya era demasiado malo, pero la situación estaba a punto de ponerse aún peor.

Sus camaradas estaban esperando.

Y también Megatron…

Y, probablemente, su propia muerte.

-Parece que tenemos un comité de bienvenida,- dijo Astrotrain animadamente mientras apagaba sus motores. –No esperaba menos.

-¿Qué hacen esas chatarras ahí?- gruñó Thundercracker cuando divisó a los dos Cassetticons deambulando alrededor de la plataforma. –Sólo eso nos faltaba…

Starscream miró al Seeker azul y suspiró con pesimismo. –Déjame adivinar, cada uno de mis queridos camaradas está esperando mi llegada, peleando el privilegio de ser el primero en burlarse de mí, ¿no?

-No,- dijo Skywarp, -sólo Rumble y Frenzy.

-Grandioso…

-Bueno chicos, ¿estamos listos para hacer esto?- continuó Skywarp. Un súbito velo de nerviosismo desalentó su normalmente bulliciosa personalidad.

El nuevo cuerpo de Starscream lo estaba traicionando; cada músculo y cada una de sus extremidades estaban temblando a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. El miedo, como nunca antes lo había experimentado, se había apoderado de su corazón y lo estaba triturando, retando su virgen ritmo.

-Starscream, es tiempo de salir,- dijo Thundercracker mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo, tratando de nivelarse con el aterrorizado humano.

-N…no…- susurró Starscream.

-Sé que estás asustado, pero no podemos retrasarnos más.

-Yo… no puedo…

-Puedo cargarte si quieres, o Warp puede teletransportarte adentro…

-Soy completamente capaz de caminar por mí mismo, gracias,- Starscream espetó, aunque su voz careció de su usual ironía.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que salir.- Thundercracker se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la compuerta abierta de Astrotrain. Starscream no se movió ni un mecano milímetro.

-¡Oh, por Primus! ¡Sólo hazlo ya, patética bolsa de carne!- gritó Astrotrain; su paciencia ya estaba agotada. –Si no sales de mi cabina AHORA, me transformaré y te dejaré caer. Y puedes apostar a que tu pequeño trasero y esa patética excusa que tienes por cuerpo no soportarán una caída desde esta altura.

-¡Ya cállate, Astrotonto!- gritó Skywarp, golpeando nuevamente una de las mamparas del Triplechanger. –La situación ya es bastante mala; no tienes que agregarle más.

-¿Qué pasa, Warpy? ¿Tienes miedo de que Megatron te patee los propulsores traseros cuando se entere de que todo esto es culpa tuya? Bueno, yo no me preocuparía mucho. Estoy seguro de que ya tiene un lindo castigo para ti, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho antes de que seas permanentemente desactivado y todo esto no sea más que un gracioso recuerdo.

-¡Cierra tu sucio vocalizador, chatarra triple! ¡Estás tan metido en esto como nosotros!

-Pffff… no lo creo.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Starscream, finalmente llegando a su límite. –Voy a salir, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo cállense y asegúrense de que nadie me pise.

Los tres Decepticons miraron en silencio cómo Starscream se dirigía lentamente hacia el umbral. Lo único que se escuchaba era el extraño sonido de sus pies descalzos caminando sobre el piso metálico. Eso, y su respiración apresurada, que reflejaba su pánico.

---------------

Mientras el humanizado Seeker sentía al sol acariciando su cuerpo por primera vez, estuvo seguro de que sólo era el preludio del inevitable frío de la muerte. No había otra explicación para la irónica alegría que el calor se suponía debía representar; incluso el maldito sol parecía burlarse de su desgracia.

Dio un paso más hacia la entrada de la base. Y otro más. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en calma, estable.

Y entonces sucedió. Algo frío y duro lo golpeó en la espalda, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo.

-Oh, slag… ¡lo siento, Starscream!- exclamó Rumble en medio de un acceso de risa. –Es que creí que, como ahora tienes prácticamente mi misma estatura, sería bueno darte una amigable palmada en la espalda…

-¡Ja ja ja, rompiste al maldito!- se burló Frenzy, doblado sobre sí mismo por la risa.

Starscream simplemente jadeó como respuesta, rápidamente aprendiendo la dolorosa lección de lo que sofocarse significaba para un humano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, enanos?- espetó Thundercracker mientras levantaba cuidadosamente a Starscream del suelo, totalmente indiferente a los furiosos golpes y patadas que el humano trataba de propinarle.

-Megatron nos envió,- dijo Rumble, tratando de recuperar su perdida sobriedad. –Los quiere a todos ustedes en el Centro de Mando, pronto.

-Sí, y mejor que vayan ya,- continuó Frenzy, -porque si lo dejan esperando va a explotar. Creo que nunca lo vi tan molesto.

-Sí lo has visto,- dijo Rumble juguetonamente. -¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando pensamos que sería una buena idea soldar una cubierta a su cañón de fusión?

-Oh… sí… Será mejor que se apresuren, chicos.

-¿Megatron está solo?- habló finalmente Starscream. Su voz sonaba débil, desinflada. –No creo que pueda encararlo, tampoco a los otros…

-¡Primus, la cosa habla!- exclamó Frenzy, devolviendo su atención al humano desnudo frente a él. -¿Qué se siente ser un humano, Screamer?

-Como si te interesara saberlo…- fue la sombría respuesta.

-Aaaaaah, vamos Starscream, podría ser peor.

-No veo cómo.

Frenzy puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Starscream. –Hay muchas cosas peores que los humanos, como los insectos, los microbios, las bacterias…

-Frenzy, yo me callaría si fuera tú,- dijo Skywarp, notando que la conversación sólo parecía estar deprimiendo aún más al cabizbajo Starscream.

-Sólo estaba tratando de animarlo,- se defendió el Cassetticon.

-Bueeeeeno, si esta conmovedora reunión de tontos terminó, creo que es hora de que entremos a la base, ¿no lo creen?- Astrotrain dijo sarcásticamente, caminando hacia la entrada. -¿Vienen conmigo, o tendré que enviar a Megatron por ustedes?

El pánico retornó a Starscream; sus ojos se abrieron con terror. –No puedo hacer esto… No puedo enfrentarme a todos… no así… No puedo… yo…

De repente no podía respirar; sus pulmones estaban luchando por aire y su garganta se negaba a dejarlo pasar. Su pecho se sentía como fuego mientras jadeaba frenéticamente. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar; el Universo se cerraba alrededor de él.

-Oye, relájate Screamer,- dijo Rumble, sujetando los hombros de Starsrcream y mirándolo, visor óptico y ojos orgánicos frente a frente. –Tienes que seguir respirando si quieres seguir viviendo.

Starscream cerró sus ojos, dejando que la obscuridad lo cobijara por un momento. Se concentró en sus pulmones… ordenándoles estabilizarse, obligándolos a funcionar. Luego cambió su atención a su garganta, abriéndola una vez más, obligándola a dejar pasar el aire que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando finalmente pudo respirar.

Abrió los ojos y encontró el visor de Rumble todavía fijo sobre él. Era insoportable… no sólo estar bajo tal escrutinio, sino ser mirado con algo que parecía lástima. Y, más sorprendentemente, viniendo de ese maldito enano bribón en particular. Starscream se preguntó si tal vez estaba alucinando, pero dentro de él sabía que todo era real. Demasiado real.

-No respondiste mi pregunta,- dijo débilmente. -¿Megatron está solo, o tendré que enfrentarme al ejército entero?

-No está solo… pero no creo que todos estén en el Centro de Mando… aún. Creo que hay algunos esperando por ti en el pasillo.

-No estoy listo para hacer mi caminata de la vergüenza... Skywarp, ¿podrías teletransportarme al Centro de Mando?

-Claro, Screamer.

Starscream suspiró, mirando con angustia a su débil cuerpo mientras lo hacía. ¿Por qué el Universo entero estaba en su contra?

No era justo.

-----------------

Cientos de miles de vorns de guerra habían inmunizado a los Decepticons contra las sorpresas, pero ninguno estaba preparado para ver al espécimen humano que se suponía era su Comandante Aéreo. Después de mirar en sepulcral silencio a la nerviosa criatura que caminaba con la cabeza baja y cubriendo su entrepierna con las manos, finalmente las burlas empezaron. Primero como risas de incredulidad, y luego como un franco despliegue de carcajadas mordaces.

Thrust se acercó y sujetó a Starscream por un tobillo. -¿_Esto_ es Starscream? ¿_Esto_?- preguntó atónito mientras alzaba al humano y lo sacudía.

-¡¡Bájame ahora mismo, estúpido, es una orden!!- aulló Starscream, mucho más furioso que asustado.

Thrust ignoró los encolerizados gritos y levantó a Starscream hasta la altura de su rostro.

-Lánzamelo, Thrust. Yo también quiero verlo de cerca,- dijo Vortex.

-Y yo. Será excelente como sujeto de experimentos,- añadió Mixmaster.

-¡¡No soy un maldito espécimen de laboratorio, demonios!!- gimió Starscream, sacudiéndose tan frenética como inúltimente del agarre del Conehead.

Desde su trono, Megatron tenía su dura mirada fija en la criatura que se suponía era su Segundo al Mando. El rudo rostro del líder Decepticon parecía no compartir en absoluto la algarabía general que la repentina novedad estaba causando.

-¿Es realmente completamente humano, Soundwave?- preguntó finalmente, silenciando al resto de los Decepticons con el puro sonido de su voz.

-Escaneos básicos así lo indican, pero pruebas más específicas deberán ser efectuadas antes de poder dar un diagnóstico más acertado.

-Encárgate de eso, entonces. El Pozo de Transformación puede fallar en transformar por completo la estructura de un ser vivo, como sucedió con Rumble cuando fue convertido en un árbol. Según me informaste, sufrió una mutación bastante imprecisa.

-Afirmativo. Los patrones mentales de Rumble estaban confundidos y el Pozo de Transformación los decodificó en la forma equivalente.

-¡Ah, no me lo recuerdes!- dijo Rumble. –Fueron los peores astro segundos de mi vida.

-Pues con Starscream también hubo fallas. ¿Lo ven? Está defectuoso,- señaló Dirge.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Blast Off.

-Tiene tres piernas.

-¿Tres? Yo sólo veo dos.

-Miren con más atención,- continuó Dirge señalando hacia Starscream, que continuaba colgando cabeza abajo mientras Thrust lo tenía firmemente sujeto por el tobillo derecho. –Están sus dos piernas, y una tercera en el medio que no se desarrolló, mucho más pequeña que las otras dos.

De inmediato, Starscream intentó fallidamente cubrirse la entrepierna con las manos, tarea por demás ardua debido a la incómoda posición en que Thrust lo mantenía y a la presión de la fuerza de gravedad.

-¡Eso no es una pierna!- se quejó el joven humano.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Reflector.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Yo sé lo que es! ¿Ven la cosa que es como un dedo y la pequeña bolsa de carne? Todo eso conforma sus circuitos íntimos,- informó alegremente Frenzy, orgulloso de saber algo que sus compañeros desconocían.

-¿Sus circuitos íntimos? ¿Esa pequeña cosa? Qué degradante,- dijo Onslaught con desdén.

-¡No es pequeña!- protestó instintivamente Starscream. Su rostro estaba visiblemente enrojecido debido a la furia y a la vergüenza. Ciertamente no estaba disfrutando que ciertas partes de su nueva fisonomía estuvieran siendo el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros.

-Yo diría que es más o menos grande, para un humano, por supuesto,- dijo Rumble, hablando como todo un experto.

-Sí, pero no tan grande. Algunas estrellas porno tienen tamaños más grandes,- añadió Frenzy.

-Apuesto que si lo emparejáramos con alguna fémina humana veríamos sus verdaderas dimensiones…

-¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE TRATARME COMO A UN ANIMAL?- gritó Starscream.

-¿Qué saben ustedes, pigmeos?- preguntó Hook, ignorando la rabieta de Starscream.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirnos que nunca has visto videos pornográficos humanos, verdad Hook?- continuó Rumble.

-Ver criaturas orgánicas copulando no forma parte de mis intereses científicos.

-Pues qué aburrido eres.

-Los enanos tienen razón,- dijo Drag Strip. –Ninguno de ustedes, tontos, creería la importancia que le dan los humanos a sus rituales de apareamiento. Prácticamente no piensan en otra cosa.

-Lo dices porque a ustedes los Stunticons les fascina la cultura terrestre. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de falsos Cybertronianos ignorantes como ustedes?- dijo Scrapper.

-¿Acabas de insultarnos, Constructicon?- gruñó Motormaster.

-Si la miniatura de procesador que tienes funciona, te recomiendo que la actives.

-¡Estás acabado, montón de chatarra!- gritó Wildrider mientras materializaba su pistola dispersadora.

-¡SUFICIENTE!

El inicio de gresca fue cortado de tajo por la autoritaria voz de Megatron.

-Baja a Starscream, Thrust, y no lo rompas… todavía,- continuó el líder Decepticon. Su voz estaba extrañamente tranquila y neutra, lo cual podía ser bastante peligroso.

Thrust obedeció. Se inclinó hasta el suelo y empujó a Starscream hacia el frente. El humano dio varios tumbos en el suelo antes de detenerse con un golpe seco.

-¡Ten cuidado, estúpido!- se quejó Starscream, frotándose el dolorido trasero.

-Lo tuve,- contestó Thrust.

-¡Estoy hecho de carne ahora, imbécil! ¡Prácticamente todo me duele!

-Ah, la reina del drama…

-¡Maldita chatarra oxidada…!- gritó Starscream mientras se levantaba del suelo con los puños apretados, pero casi volvió a caer cuando un pesado pie golpeó el piso muy cerca de él.

Starscream volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con la peligrosamente cercana figura de Megatron. De nuevo asaltado por el pudor, Starscream colocó sus manos apresuradamente sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes en estos líos, Starscream?- dijo Megatron, mirando al joven humano como habría mirado a un insecto.

-¡No es que yo precisamente busqué que esto pasara, Megatron!- fue la indignada respuesta.

Megatron suspiró y se sujetó el rostro con una mano. –Y justamente ahora, cuando más necesitaba a tu unidad aérea completa… ¡Por todos los infiernos, debería aplastarte ahora mismo!

-¡Fue culpa de Skywarp!- se apresuró a decir Starscream. -¡Él destruyó el Pozo de Transformación! ¡Debería ser él quien recibiera tu furia, no yo! ¡Debería ser él quien estuviera atrapado en un cuerpo orgánico!

La iracunda mirada de Megatron se centró en el mencionado Seeker negro y púrpura.

-¡NO! ¡E-eso no es verdad, Megatron! Es verdad que accidentalmente volé el Pozo de Transformación, pero… ¡pero Starscream cayó en él por su propia estupidez! ¡Fue totalmente un error de él! Te aseguro, mi líder…

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Si tú y Thundercracker me hubieran cubierto como les ordené, yo no sería una bolsa de carne ahora!- gritó Starscream, repentinamente olvidándose de su desventajosa condición y corriendo hacia su compañero aéreo, al que le asestó una patada en la pantorrilla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ja! Apenas sentí eso,- se burló Skywarp mientras Starscream retrocedía dando saltos, sujetándose con las dos manos su pie derecho.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Skywarp, te juro que te arrepentirás!- logró decir el humanizado Seeker entre gruñidos de dolor.

-¡Silencio!- los interrumpió Megatron. -¿Por qué siempre que los mando a una misión vital regresan plagados de excusas? ¡Y esta vez no son sólo excusas, sino que me traen a este chiste de Subcomandante!

Starscream continuó dando saltos hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo sentado, aún sujetándose el adolorido pie.

-¡Tuve demasiado de sus estupideces por hoy!- rugió Megatron. -¡Skywarp, Thundercracker, llévense a esta… _cosa_ de mi vista y no se atrevan a mostrar sus rostros hasta que los mande llamar de nuevo!

Thundercracker se apresuró a levantar a Starscream y siguió a Skywarp, que ya se había teletransportado antes de llegar a la puerta.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :o)_


	4. Una prisión de 206 huesos

_Y aquí continúan las desventuras de Starscream. Se aceptan peticiones para consolarlo ;o)_

_Tavata: Creo que Rumble y Frenzy no hubieran tardado mucho en encontrar eso que tan finamente se llama "entretenimiento para adultos" y que acapara casi toda la internet, así que sabían lo que decían cuando compararon las partes íntimas de Starscream con las de las estrellas porno ;o) Pero creo que el pobre Screamer no tomó el comentario como halago, sino como insulto. Por lo pronto, las evidencias indican que el pobrecito seguirá pasando frío._

_Nancy: Qué bueno que no tienes problemas con esas hemorragias nasales porque te aviso que habrá muchas, con helado, crema y otras cosas incluidas. La edad en el Universo Transformer es tan relativa. Se supone que no envejecen, aunque había algunos como Alpha Trion que realmente se veían ancianos, pero en fin, supongo que él ya había vivido muchísimos millones de años. Starscream siempre me pareció joven, tanto por su voz como por su personalidad, no digamos su sexy apariencia, ejem. Megatron estaba serio, pero no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento para que muestre su muy particular sentido del humor. Creo que Hook sentiría incluso menos interés en ver dos humanos teniendo relaciones sexuales que nosotros contemplando a dos moscas. Es curioso que menciones el Kamasutra porque va a aparecer dentro de algunos capítulos ;o)_

_robiny13: Todo indica que Starscream va a seguir sufriendo, pero como dicen por ahí, no hay mal que dure mil años :oP Los planes de Megatron para nuestro querido Seeker humano van a revelarse en próximos capítulos._

_Bumblebeefan01: No estás enferma, en realidad tu reacción es bastante normal je je je._

_kalhisto azula: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando la historia :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3**

**Una prisión de 206 huesos**

Interminables muros metálicos pasaron rápidamente ante los orgánicos ojos de Starscream mientras era cargado por Thundercracker, cada pared idéntica a la anterior. Incluso las luces estaban colocadas con perfecta simetría una de la otra; minuciosa organización Cybertroniana, pero por alguna razón a Starscream le pareció monótona y repetitiva. ¿Sería acaso que al perder su cuerpo metálico había perdido también su percepción y estaba mutando en otra cosa? El solo pensamiento le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Podrías bajarme? Puedo caminar solo,- se quejó molesto mirando hacia arriba el adusto rostro de Thundercracker.

-Tu falta de velocidad nos retrasaría y no podemos permitirnos ese lujo. En esta zona de la base somos blancos fáciles en caso de que alguien decida emboscarnos.

-Grandioso,- murmuró Starscream. –Así que no sólo he sido convertido en una mísera criatura de carne, sino que ahora ustedes me tratan como un recién creado.

-No nos culpes por tratar de protegerte,- dijo Skywarp. –Si no hubieras sido un maldito con todos los que han tenido la mala fortuna de conocerte, tal vez la idea de aplastarte no sería tan atractiva.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de compañerismo, Skywarp! ¡Si no hubieras volado ese maldito pozo yo no estaría en esta situación ahora!

-Pero lo estás, ¿no es cierto? Y sabes, al menos yo no paso mi vida disparándoles en la espalda a mis camaradas de armas.

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos?- intervino Thundercracker. –Tenemos problemas mucho más importantes que sus eternas discusiones.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como lo más obvio, Warp. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con Starscream?

Skywarp se encogió de hombros. –¿Usarlo como yo-yo?

-Warp...

-¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí, tontos! ¡Ya es bastante que todos me miren como a algún tipo de criatura exótica!- se quejó Starscream.

-Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que eres ahora.

-Un día, Skywarp… un día voy a volver a ser yo mismo, y cuando ese día llegue te haré pagar tus ofensas, una por una.

-Lo mismo le dijiste a Astrotrain. ¿Debo empezar a lubricarme encima de miedo?

Thundercracker suspiró, pidiendo silenciosamente paciencia. –Warp, de alguna manera Starscream está metido en este problema por tu culpa, y Starscream, ¿en verdad tengo que recordarte que somos el único apoyo que tienes ahora? ¿Crees que alguien va a levantar un dedo por ti si no es para aplastarte?

-Es cierto, Screamer. No durarás ni un astro segundo vivo aquí sin la ayuda de tus queridos compañeros aéreos, así que más vale que empieces a mostrarnos un poco de respeto. ¿Qué tal si nos llamas "amos", por ejemplo?

-Vete al infierno.

-De hecho, he estado pensando en cambiarte el nombre. ¿Qué tal Fido? ¿O prefieres Fifí?

-¿Qué tal "el que te va a partir la cara, cara de trasero"?

-¡Primus, ustedes dos son irritantes!- gritó Thundercracker. -Ni siquiera en circunstancias tan insólitas pueden dejar de ser un par de idiotas! ¿Podrían ponerse serios por un momento?

-Está bien, está bien,- cedió Skywarp. –Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Starscream?

-¿Cómo que qué van a hacer conmigo? ¡Llevarme a mis cuarteles personales, por supuesto!

-Puede ser peligroso,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo.

-¿En verdad?- continuó el Seeker azul. -¿Cómo? En tu estado actual hasta un droide de mantenimiento podría matarte con una sola mano.

-Estaré bien.

-Aún tengo mis dudas… ¿Por qué no te quedas con él esta noche, Warp?

-¡Olvídalo! No quiero cosas pegajosas en mis cuarteles.

-¿¡A quién le dijiste pegajoso?!

-Técnicamente hablando, no fue un insulto. Oye TC, ya que te encanta ser el sabio, ¿por qué no te quedas tú con él?

-Negativo. Me gusta recargarme solo.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de sobreprotegerme?!- gritó Starscream, golpeando fuertemente la mano de Thundercracker. –Ni siquiera cuando era un recién creado necesité quien me cuidara, así que no me vengan con actitudes sentimentales ahora. Ya les dije que estaré bien; soy bastante capaz de protegerme a mí mismo. Mi sistema de seguridad mantendrá alejado a cualquier agresor potencial.

-Aún así,- continuó Thundercracker, -no creo que tus cuarteles sean el lugar más adecuado para tu nueva fisonomía. Debes tener nuevas necesidades…

-Me las arreglaré.

-Como quieras. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que reenergizarte?

-No tengo hambre.

-La tendrás en algún momento, y todos sabemos que no encontrarás nada remotamente parecido a combustible humano en esta base.

-Planeo recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo antes de que mi cuerpo empiece a sentir hambre. Voy a encontrar la composición química del agua del pozo esta misma noche y empezaré su elaboración de inmediato.

-Y si no lo consigues, siempre puedes comerte tus propios pies,- se rió Skywarp.

Starscream lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero aéreo pero decidió no entrar en otro inútil intercambio de insultos con él.

-Sin embargo,- dijo, incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad,- sí hay algo en lo que pueden ayudarme…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Thundercracker.

-Necesitaré prendas de vestir humanas… ropa,- continuó Starscream en voz baja.

-¿Para qué rayos necesitas eso?- preguntó Skywarp.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, genio, estoy completamente desnudo.

-¿Y?

-Y… ¡no puedo permanecer así!

-Lo has hecho hasta ahora y sigues funcionando, perdón, respirando. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Que es terriblemente vergonzoso, tonto, ése es el problema! ¿Crees que disfruto exhibir estos… circuitos íntimos colgantes por todos lados? Además, me estoy congelando.

-Starscream tiene razón, Warp,- dijo Thundercracker. –Consíguele algo de ropa.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, TC?

-Porque tú eres parcialmente culpable de su problema. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él es darle un poco de dignidad.

-Ya era hora de que hablaras con un poco de inteligencia, Thundercracker,- dijo Starscream con ironía.

-Cállate.

-¿Y dónde se supone que le consiga ropa?- preguntó Skywarp.

-Todos los habitantes de este planeta la usan, no debe ser difícil de conseguir. Usa tu imaginación,- replicó Thundercracker.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Le conseguiré la maldita ropa, pero tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente ciclo solar. Estoy agotado.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces? ¿Dejar que mis propulsores traseros se congelen?

Skywarp se echó a reír. -¡Ya no tienes propulsores traseros, Screamer! Ahora tienes…

-¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Starscream. –Sólo… no lo digas…

-Como sea. Te traeré la ropa, pero como dije tendrás que esperar y congelar tu pequeño trasero de carne mientras tanto. Por si ninguno de ustedes dos lo notó, me dispararon hoy y mi hombro me está matando. Pero, como de costumbre, siempre es el show de Starscream el que importa.

------------

La orgullosa estructura del Comandante Supremo Decepticon sentada en su trono se inclinó hacia adelante mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus poderosas manos. Su humanizado Comandante Aéreo había desaparecido de su vista pocos breems antes, al igual que el resto de su traicionero ejército. La obscuridad llenaba el Centro de Mando; la sutil luz generada por los monitores ante él creaba siniestras sombras en su cuerpo, reflejando su peligroso humor.

-Dime que es una broma,- gruñó Megatron. –¡Dime que es una maldita broma!

-Negativo. Todos los escaneos iniciales revelan…

-Cállate, Soundwave,- espetó Megatron. Sus ópticos escarlatas brillaron con malicia mientras lanzaba una obscura mirada en dirección a su Oficial de Comunicaciones. No importaba que su leal Tercero al Mando estuviera tratando de recuperar el control de la situación en ese momento, Megatron sintió deseos de matarlo simplemente porque podía hacerlo.

La rabia llenaba su chispa vital, pura y absoluta, amenazando la existencia de cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Alguien necesitaba morir, no importaba quién… pero Megatron se tragó la urgencia de asesinato, preparándose una vez más para otro inútil intercambio de palabras.

-No puede creerse,- dijo rudamente, -que fuera tan estúpido como para permitir que un tonto pozo lo convirtiera en una patética bolsa de carne sin valor, indigna de la causa Decepticon. Lo esperaría de otros… no me sorprendió cuando Rumble fue transformado en un árbol… ¿pero Starscream? Se suponía que era un poco más inteligente que eso. No, olvida eso, pensé que era demasiado egocéntrico como para permitir que pasara, la inteligencia no tiene nada que ver. ¿Qué demonios lo inspiró a pensar en una de esas malditas criaturas terrestres en el preciso momento en que cayó al pozo? Seguro que siendo el imbécil más obsesionado con su apariencia que existe pudo haber pensado en sí mismo…

Un furioso gruñido salió del vocalizador de Megatron mientras éste se levantó y empezó a caminar. De un fuerte manotazo derribó una pila de tabletas de datos que estaban cerca del panel de control, desperdigándolas por todo el lugar.

-¡Es un imbécil! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer con él ahora?!

-Matarlo: una opción,- Soundwave dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Megatron miró a su subordinado con los ópticos tan entrecerrados como una ranura y una torcida sonrisa curveando su boca.

-En verdad lo es,- dijo, dejando que el buen humor coloreara su voz. Conocía a Soundwave lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el comunicador estaba disfrutando la presente situación, a pesar de que ninguna señal externa lo demostrara. –Pero por más tentadora que es esa posibilidad, Soundwave, no es una que estoy dispuesto a tomar… aún.

El Comandante Decepticon se colocó al lado de Soundwave al frente de la computadora principal y recorrió con los ópticos las imágenes provenientes de las incontables cámaras de seguridad de la base. Con un sentimiento de asco miró como sus mejores Seekers, el trío estrella de la Élite Aérea Decepticon corrían como recién creados por los corredores, sin duda buscando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y el Centro de Mando. El objeto del odio de Megatron, el orgulloso _príncipe de los cielos, _estaba encogido entre las manos de Thundercracker.

No escapó a la atención de Megatron que el joven humano estaba frustrado; su expresión era una mezcla de rabia, asco y estrés. Megatron se deleitó con esa imagen. Pero la reacción que más cruel diversión le trajo fue presenciar la humillación de su Segundo al Mando; sus patéticos intentos por cubrir su desnudez eran simplemente hilarantes.

Pero ni siquiera eso logró calmar la ira del poderoso Comandante Decepticon.

-No…- dijo Megatron después de un momento de silencio. –Voy a dejarlo sufrir un poco antes de matarlo…

-----------------

Una enorme sombra cayó sobre Starscream en cuanto la puerta de sus cuarteles personales se cerró y fue dejado solo.

Era extraño sentirse tan extranjero en su propio santuario. Su mobiliario, su computadora, su laboratorio, su unidad de limpieza… todo parecía enorme, tan ajeno a él.

-Luces al cincuenta por ciento.

No sucedió nada; su voz se perdió estéril en las metálicas paredes. Starscream frunció el ceño. Por supuesto… su computadora no había identificado su voz. Pero era un sobreviviente, un luchador… Ninguna desgracia era suficientemente grande como para derrotar su eterna perseverancia.

Ciertamente ser un humano no más alto que sus anteriores pantorrillas era una desventaja en una habitación diseñada para un Cybertroniano de tamaño promedio, pero no le sería difícil programar a uno de sus drones de limpieza para que efectuara todas esas tareas que sus nuevas dimensiones no le permitían.

Miró con ansiedad el tubo metálico cerrado herméticamente que contenía la muestra líquida que Thundercracker había extraído de su cabello. Starscream sintió que su corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho al contemplar todas sus esperanzas yaciendo en ese tubo que reposaba sobre una de sus mesas de experimentos. Había hablado con demasiada seguridad, ¿pero realmente sería capaz de replicar el agua del Pozo de Transformación? Descifrar la fórmula no le preocupaba, pero los componentes minerales alienígenas que el líquido contenía serían muy difíciles de conseguir… por algo el Pozo de Transformación de los Tlakakans era algo único en las galaxias conocidas.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado pronto como para tener pensamientos derrotistas. Recuperaría su cuerpo, sin importar lo que le costara. Quedarse como un débil y perecedero ser humano estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Nunca lo aceptaría.

----------------

Media hora más tarde las luces de los cuarteles personales de Starscream se activaron al deseado cincuenta por ciento. En muy pocos breems, el obstinado ex Seeker había sido capaz de convertir la tableta de datos más pequeña que pudo encontrar en un control remoto que le permitía controlar todos los mecanismos de sus cuarteles personales y le daba acceso directo a los archivos de su computadora.

Starscream sonrió por primera vez desde que había sido convertido en humano. Inorgánico o no, siempre dominaría la tecnología.

Su mirada ambiciosa se dirigió hacia su laboratorio, pero había algo que tenía que hacer antes. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso, sucio de restos de energon cristalizado, lubricante y polvo. Para cualquier Seeker, la higiene y la apariencia física eran una prioridad. Pero para Starscream, más que prioridades, eran obsesiones. Sabía perfectamente que no podría concentrarse en el análisis de la muestra si no solucionaba primero el problema de su suciedad externa, así que decidió ceder a su egocéntrica personalidad y se dirigió hacia su unidad de limpieza.

Activarla no sería difícil, gracias a su recién creado control remoto. Sin embargo, el pequeño artefacto cayó al suelo en cuanto Starscream entró a la estructura rectangular que mantenía su amado cuerpo metálico perfectamente limpio y pulido.

El joven humano ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del aparato golpeando contra el piso, ni siquiera notó que sus manos estaban de repente vacías… Su mirada horrorizada estaba clavada enfrente de él, en la imagen que el gran espejo en la pared le estaba devolviendo.

Por primera vez desde que la pesadilla había empezado, Starscream vio directamente una imagen completa de su nueva apariencia, miró a los ojos a la criatura que estaba forzado a reconocer como él mismo.

Había examinado su cuerpo durante el vuelo de regreso a la Tierra, pero no había profundizado demasiado en su análisis, nervioso y temeroso como estaba de su inmediato destino. Pero ahora, en la soledad de sus cuarteles personales, la cruda realidad lo golpeó con fuerza descomunal:_ él_ era esa criatura de carne parada ante él… él tenía esos ojos verdes que miraban asombrados… suya era esa boca entreabierta… suyos esos brazos y piernas desnudos… suyos esos odiosos genitales expuestos que no eran dignos de sustituir sus poderosos circuitos íntimos…

Pero lo que más le impactó fue la vista de su rostro. Su oscuro, varonil y estético rostro no existía más. Lo que el espejo estaba reflejando era el rostro de un desconocido.

Había mirado de frente a humanos muchas veces antes; había visto el miedo en sus ojos, los había escuchado gritar huyendo de él, insultarlo cuando no tenían salida, rogando por sus miserables vidas… Y ahora él era uno de ellos, igual de frágil y débil, justo como un insecto.

Pasó lentamente sus dedos por su rostro, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera identificar, cualquier cosa… En algún lado, entre tanta pesadilla, reconoció su expresión, sus facciones… Pero eso no le trajo ningún alivio, sólo un recordatorio más de que efectivamente él, Starscream, Segundo al Mando y Comandante Aeroespacial de la poderosa Armada Decepticon, era sólo eso… un ser humano.

-----------

Starscream se estremeció cuando sintió el primer chorro de agua caer sobre su cuerpo. No había sido complicado regular la temperatura del líquido a algo tolerable para su nueva fisonomía, pero aún así la experiencia estaba lejos de ser placentera.

Quería tallarse hasta limpiarse por completo, bañarse en algo abrasivo que le quitara la capa de piel que lo cubría como si fuera una capa. Se preguntó cómo luciría debajo de esa horrible piel, cómo luciría ese desorden de músculos, huesos, bilis y sangre que había sustituido su ordenado sistema de circuitos, tubos, computadoras y cables.

Esa era su realidad ahora; el alguna vez orgulloso Cybertroniano, un ser de metal reluciente, ahora atrapado en una prisión de 206 huesos.

El agua golpeaba su piel sin remordimiento, un millar de agujas cayendo sobre él, amenazando penetrar la frágil barrera que su piel representaba. Cómo despreciaba ese elemento; creador de vida orgánica, pero también de óxido y putefracción.

Y ahora él estaba forzado a limpiarse a sí mismo con el maldito líquido, justo como un animal.

Deseó que alguno de sus solventes o limpiadores pudieran funcionar con su nuevo cuerpo, pero todos eran peligrosamente tóxicos para su piel, algunos incluso podían matarlo, así que tendría que conformarse con simple hidrógeno y oxígeno.

Pero no era eso lo que le estaba molestando en ese momento. La sensación del agua cayendo sin interrupción sobre él no pudo disfrazar la vergonzosa verdad, ese pequeña incomodidad en la parte baja de su estómago que había notado cuando las fuertes sacudidas de Astrotrain habían anunciado el ingreso a la atmósfera terrestre, y que había ido creciendo con el transcurso de las horas.

No estaba de frente al espejo y no pudo ver su rostro sonrojándose, pero lo sintió… esa apabullante sensación de vergüenza extrema, de indignación…

Una cosa era segura: no podía postergarlo más. No recuperaría su cuerpo tan pronto como hubiera querido, así que tendría que degradarse rebajándose a uno de los más indignos niveles de los seres orgánicos.

Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hacia el motivo de su angustia y lo sujetaron. Algo como una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo golpeó al sentir el contacto explícito de sus dedos en sus partes íntimas. No fue tan desagradable como había creído al principio, pero tampoco era placentero. Era simplemente humillante.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, era demasiado… Apoyó la frente en la pared metálica enfrente de él y se forzó a enfocarse en su objetivo.

_Concéntrate… concéntrate… todos los orgánicos lo hacen… debe ser similar a expulsar lubricante innecesario… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?_

Pero era difícil, terriblemente difícil. El agua continuaba cayendo sobre él pero su maldito cuerpo humano se negaba a funcionar como se suponía debía hacerlo.

Un gemido de frustración salió de lo que había ahora en el lugar de su vocalizador. No podía funcionar como humano, simplemente no podía… Incluso las funciones más básicas eran una pesadilla imposible.

Starscream cayó de rodillas; sus puños golpearon el suelo mojado. El agua continuó lloviendo sobre él, no supo por cuánto tiempo.

_Continuará._


	5. Las mascotas y la nitroglicerina

_Y continuamos con la tortura, perdón, historia. En verdad que este fic no va a ser una colección de sufrimiento para el pobre Starscream, pero creímos que al principio las cosas no podían ser fáciles para él. Tratando de ser realistas en un mundo ficcional, que la pasara mal durante los primeros capítulos de la historia nos pareció bastante creíble._

_kalhisto azula y bumblebeefan01: Muchas gracias por sus reseñas. Me imagino que ser un robot toda la vida y de repente ser un humano con todas esas funciones corporales que tenemos sería una pesadilla para cualquier Transformer, más para Starscream que es tan hedonista. Megatron no va a ser el más amable con Screamer, pero no lo sería aunque continuara siendo un robot. Al menos eso hay que reconocerle, lo trata igual de mal ya sea de carne o de metal. Si eso no es justicia entre los Decepticons, entonces no sé que es :oP_

_Nancy: Pobre Starscream, sí que debe tener frío estando desnudo en las profundidades del océano, pero honestamente, ¿nos gustaría que se pusiera ropa? La mayoría de las respuestas sería negativa, me atrevo a suponer. Pero bueno, la ropa tendrá que llegar porque tampoco es que él está muy cómodo en traje de Adán. Habrá jeans, por supuesto ;o) _

_Tavata: Habrá descripciones más detalladas de la apariencia de Starscream en próximos capítulos, porque si me pongo a hacerlo ahorita voy a necesitar darme una ducha fría o salir a la calle y arrojarme en brazos del primer desconocido que encuentre. Mmh, qué fantasías las tuyas… creo que te encantaría sorprender a Optimus en la ducha con tu trajecito de mucama y le ofrecerías mucho más que una toalla ;o) _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

**Las mascotas y la nitroglicerina no se mezclan**

Starscream se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en lo alto de una de sus mesas de experimentos. Su codo estaba apoyado en su rodilla y su cabeza en la palma de la mano; los dedos de su otra mano tamborileaban impacientemente la superficie metálica bajo su cuerpo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos breems habían pasado desde que había sometido a un riguroso análisis la muestra de agua del pozo extraída de su cabello. Pese a sus esfuerzos, cada una de sus líneas de investigación había concluido de la misma manera que su predecesora.

Un camino sin salida.

Por medio de su improvisado control remoto y una colección de sus herramientas científicas más pequeñas, Starscream había logrado conformar un set de química funcional, capaz de realizar los escrutinios más básicos. Con incesante perseverancia, había extraído e identificado cada componente del maldito líquido, cada uno cuidadosamente anotado en la tableta de datos frente a él, cada uno revisado una y otra vez… Cada componente, excepto uno.

Sacudió la cabeza con frustración, totalmente confundido. Desde que había comenzado el análisis, había sabido que las cosas iban demasiado bien; la fórmula había sido muy fácil de deconstruir… y de repente ese simple componente estaba probando ser el obstáculo que su paranoia había predicho.

Starscream arrojó la tableta de datos lo más lejos que pudo, sintiéndose derrotado. El aparato rectangular se deslizó por la lisa superficie de la mesa de experimentos antes de caer por el borde. El sonido que hizo al caer en el suelo trajo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del Seeker. No necesitaba la tableta de todas maneras; ya había memorizado la poca información que contenía.

Carbón…

Nitrógeno…

Hidrógeno…

Carbón…

Nitrógeno…

Hidrógeno…

Carbón…

Nitrógeno…

Hidrógeno…

Una combinación explosiva; parecía que el ingrediente faltante estabilizaba la mezcla y a la vez permitía que el maravilloso proceso de transformación ocurriera. Pero no podía identificar ese misterioso elemento ausente; definitivamente no podría ser encontrado en la Tierra y tampoco se parecía a nada que pudiera ser creado en Cybertron.

Starscream se puso de pie y se movió hacia la muestra del agua del pozo, decidido a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Su mente se olvidó por completo de lo que lo rodeaba; nada existía en ese momento más que ese líquido…

No fue hasta que la familiar sensación de su cuerpo cortando rápidamente el aire se apoderó de él que notó que algo andaba mal. Por primera vez desde su transformación, volvía a estar volando, aunque casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

No estaba volando.

Estaba cayendo…

Mientras el suelo se apresuraba a recibirlo, Starscream se percató de que debía haber caminado muy cerca del borde de la mesa de experimentos, confiado en que una criatura de los cielos como él jamás podría caer. Instintivamente, trató de elevarse, pero sin alas ni propulsores sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

------------------

Un agudo dolor en el medio de la nada.

En su brazo, tal vez… ¿Había sido herido? Las cristalinas aguas del pozo se convirtieron de repente en un enorme abismo negro que lo absorbía.

Voló, forzando sus motores hasta el límite. Su velocidad había superado por mucho sus mejores marcas al respecto, pero él seguía cayendo… Podía sentir el agua maldita lamiendo su fuselaje, podía ver la oscuridad invadiéndolo todo, envolviéndolo como un manto…

Tenía que escapar… Una… dos galaxias… nada era suficiente. Cuanto más se alejaba, más caía en el pozo. De pronto, sus motores dejaron de funcionar. El cielo lo rechazaba; ya no era su elemento, sino era un extranjero… Sus alas no le respondían, tampoco sus propulsores…

Vio en la orilla a una multitud de seres humanos. Lo señalaban con el dedo, se burlaban de él… Entre ellos pudo distinguir al chico mascota de los Autobots y a la fémina que era su pareja. Lo último que vio antes de que la obscuridad lo tragara fueron los brillantes cabellos dorados de la chica.

El dolor en el brazo regresó.

-¿Está muerto?

-No seas estúpido. ¿No ves que está respirando?

_¿Respirando?_

El pánico lo hizo regresar al mundo de la consciencia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rumble y Frenzy arrodillados al lado de él, mirándolo con infantil curiosidad. Frenzy le estaba picando con cierta brusquedad el brazo con la punta del dedo.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que aún está funcionando,- dijo Rumble.

Starscream se sentó rápidamente, percatándose que estaba en el suelo de sus cuarteles personales. Se arrastró hacia atrás, sujetándose su adolorido bíceps. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rumble y Frenzy desde una altura mucho más grande. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan grandes ahora, incluso un poco más altos que él…?

Los recuerdos del ciclo solar anterior regresaron para atormentarlo. El dolor, la humillación, la desesperación… todo estaba tan fresco de nuevo.

Pero fue el miedo el que predominó entre tantas emociones estresantes. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la lejana superficie de las mesas de experimentos de su laboratorio. La muestra del agua del Pozo de Transformación seguía ahí, la única esperanza que lo mantenía unido a eso que no se atrevía a seguir llamando vida.

-Hey, Screamer, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rumble.

-Sí, te ves listo para el chatarrero…- añadió Frenzy.

-Estoy bien… ¿Qué rayos están ustedes haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo traspasaron mi sistema de seguridad?

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, dices?- se rió Rumble, ignorando la última pregunta de Starscream. -¿Qué estás haciendo_ tú_ ahí? Entramos y te encontramos tirado en el suelo… ¡Vaya manera de recargarte! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No pudiste subir a tu cama?

–No, no…- replicó Starscream mientras cubría su entrepierna con las manos. -Me caí de mi mesa de trabajo… Debo haberme desmayado con el golpe.

-Tuviste suerte de no haberte partido en dos. ¿Y qué? ¿Algún hueso roto?- preguntó Frenzy.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien. ¡Ahora váyanse!

Rumble voló hacia la computadora de Starscream, que estaba encendida, y miró fijamente lo que la pantalla mostraba.

-Oh por todos los… ¡Frenzy, mira esto! Screamer estaba investigando algo en la internet humana.

-¡Déjame ver! ¡Ooooh vaya! ¿Qué es esto…? _¿Instrucciones para orinar?_

-¡Apaga eso!- gritó furioso Starscream.

Frenzy se echó a reír. -¡Pero claro! ¡Todos los orgánicos lo hacen! ¿Qué pasa, Screamer? ¿Tuviste problemas para lubricarte por primera vez?

Rumble regresó al suelo y le dio un codazo a su temelo. –Sí Screamer, ¿para qué rayos necesitaste buscar instrucciones? ¡Todos los humanos pueden orinar, es algo natural! Tal vez seas incluso menos que un humano…

-¡Ustedes dos van a cerrar sus sucios vocalizadores o me aseguraré que dejen de usarlos permanentemente!

-Sí, claro, Screamer. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Nos orinarás hasta que nos oxidemos?

Frenzy celebró el comentario de su gemelo con una sonora carcajada, pero de alguna manera logró controlarse. -¿Entonces? ¿Pudiste hacerlo o no? Debiste preguntarnos a nosotros antes de buscar ayuda en la red de comunicaciones humana. Hemos pasado más tiempo entre los humanos que cualquier otro Decepticon. Somos expertos en lo referente a las criaturas de carne.

-Así es,- secundó Rumble. –Conocemos a las bolsas de huesos y sus asquerosas costumbres. Aquí tienes un consejo para la próxima vez que orines: si sacudes tu salchicha más de tres veces, estás jugando con ella. En otras palabras, te estás tocando, tú sabes, como hacen los humanos. ¿Cuál es la palabra que usan para esa ocasión? Ah sí, masturbando.

Burlonas carcajadas hirieron el rincón más profundo de la dignidad de Starscream, si es que acaso le quedaba alguna.

-¡Ni siquiera piensen, idiotas, que estoy indefenso! ¡No es bueno para sus patéticas vidas hacerme enojar! ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí! ¡Estoy ocupado!

-Ja, no podemos,- dijo Rumble. -Soundwave nos mandó por ti. Va a hacerte algunas pruebas.

-¿Pruebas? ¡De ninguna manera!- gritó Starscream, levantándose y echando a correr, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de caer en las sádicas manos de Soundwave.

-Tu opinión es… ¿cómo dijo Megatron? Ah sí… irrevelante… iverrelante… ¿o era irrelevante? Bueno, algo así… ¡Atrápalo, Frenzy!

Casi de inmediato, Starscream sintió que algo trababa sus piernas, devolviéndolo dolorosamente al suelo.

Cayó sobre su pecho, golpeándose también la barbilla. Vio los pies de Rumble acercarse y detenerse frente a su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ser un buen chico o tendremos que poernos rudos contigo?- preguntó el pequeño robot azul.

-Vete al infierno…

-Como quieras... ¡Frenzy! Dame una mano, ¿quieres?

Como si estuviera manipulando un juguete, Rumble volteó a Starscream boca arriba y lo levantó sujetándolo por las axilas. Starscream luchó furiosamente para liberarse pero nada pudo hacer en contra de la muy superior fuerza del Cassetticon. Sus frenéticas patadas fueron detenidas por Frenzy, que lo sujetó por los tobillos.

-¡Bájenme ahora mismo! ¡No pueden cargarme así, es degradante!

-Deja de resistirte, Screamer, eres tan llorón,- espetó Rumble, sacudiendo al joven con rudeza y haciendo que cierta odiada parte de su anatomía bailara en protesta.

-¡Espera! Tenemos que llevar la muestra del agua del Pozo de Transformación también.

-Tienes razón, Frenz. Tráela. Yo no quiero acercarme a esa maldita agua otra vez.

-¿Cómo es que saben de la muestra?- preguntó Starscream.

-Una palabra: empieza con Astro y termina con chu chu,- contestó Frenzy mientras liberaba las piernas de Starscream y volaba hacia la mesa de experimentos.

-¡No, no toquen eso!

Rumble silenció a Starscream, sujetándolo rudamente por el torso y echándoselo irrespetuosamente sobre los hombros. La barbilla del joven humano se golpeó fuertemente contra la espalda del Cassetticon, pero eso no evitó que sus puños atacaran tan fuertemente como pudo a su captor.

-¡Hey, deja de hacer eso!- se rió Rumble. –Me haces cosquillas.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo, Rumble! ¡Sigo siendo tu oficial superior! ¡No puedes tratarme así!

-Puedo hacerlo y lo estoy haciendo, ¿lo ves?

-¡Esto es humillante!

-Mira cuánto me importa.

-Tengo la muestra. Vámonos,- dijo Frenzy, volando de vuelta con el tubo metálico que contenía la última esperanza de Starscream en las manos.

-----------------

La peor pesadilla de Starscream continuó cuando, aún colgando indignamente del hombro de Rumble, vio a los tres Seekers cabezas de cono aproximándose por detrás, esperando sin duda el momento para infringir daño a su Comandante Aéreo en desgracia.

-Oye Rumble, veo que sacaste a tu mascota a pasear,- dijo Ramjet.

Dirge se echó a reír. –Pero qué mascota tan fea tienes… Oh, disculpa Starscream… no te reconocimos,- secundó Dirge.

–Te ves un poco distinto…- dijo Thrust, tratando de no reírse. -¿Has perdido peso?

Desde su vergonzoso lugar sobre el hombro de Rumble, Starscream apuntó un vengativo dedo hacia sus subordinados.

-¡Rían mientras puedan! ¡No olvidaré ninguna de sus ofensas, ¿me escucharon?!

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a hacernos, Screamer? ¿Mordernos?

-¡No puedes hablarme así, Ramjet! ¡Sigo siendo tu oficial superior y te dirigirás a mí con respeto!

-Pero claro, oh poderoso Comandante Aéreo,- se burló Thrust. –Después de todo, eso es lo que inspira tu actual apariencia: respeto.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó alegremente Dirge. -¿Por qué no lo llevamos a uno de esos concursos de mascotas como los que transmiten los humanos en sus programas de televisión?

-¡Gran idea, Dirge!- secundó Ramjet. -¿Crees que puedas pararte en dos patas, Starscream, y balancear una pelota con tu nariz?

Dirge se echó a reír. –Y si eso es demasiado difícil para ti, siempre puedes tratar de saltar a través de un aro de fuego.

El rostro de Starscream había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza debido a su inmensa furia. Una vena palpitaba en su frente, aparentemente a punto de explotar.

-¡No, esperen, lo tengo!- dijo Thrust. –Creo que serías perfecto para esos anuncios publicitarios de combustible para mascotas que hacen los humanos. Puedo imaginarte perfectamente comiendo al lado de otros perros.

-Sólo asegúrate de que no te muerdan el trasero…

-¡Si es que acaso valoran sus vidas van a dejar de hablar estupideces!- gritó Starscream a todo pulmón, interrumpiendo a Ramjet. –Escuchen mis palabras y escúchenlas bien: Voy a hacerlos arrepentirse de cada burla, de cada insulto… ¿Me entendieron?

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Starscream?- se burló Dirge. –Disculpa pero no entendemos los ladridos. Oye Rumble, ¿por qué no nos prestas a Screamer un rato? Capturamos algunos tiburones y tenemos la teoría de que Screamer se vería muy gracioso nadando por su vida.

-Lo siento chicos,- dijo Rumble, disfrutando la humillación de Starscream tanto como los Seekers, - pero Fido no puede ir a jugar con ustedes; le toca su baño anti pulgas.

-Aaaah… poooobre Fido,- rió Ramjet, - aunque dudo que un simple baño pueda hacer algo para curar su fealdad.

-Sip,- continuó Frenzy, palmeando el trasero de Starscream como un humano lo hubiera hecho con un perro. –Está un poco gruñón ahora, pero una vez que le pongan su vacuna contra la rabia se pondrá de mejor humor.

No era común que los Coneheads compartieran una broma con los Cassetticons, pero las palabras de Frenzy crearon un raro momento de frivolidad y complicidad entre los rangos.

-¿Rabia?- preguntó Thrust con desdén. –Starscream no tiene rabia; siempre ha estado desquiciado.

-¡Ya callen sus malditos vocalizadores!

-¿Lo ven?- dijo Frenzy. –Entonces tal vez siempre ha estado rabioso.

-No importa, la rabia siempre termina en muerte después de todo,- se burló Dirge. –No lo curen, arruinarían la diversión.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS, MALDITOS!

-No creo que a Megatron le gustaría eso,- dijo Rumble. –Creo que preferiría aplastar a Fido él mismo, ¿saben?

-Eso me gustaría verlo,- aprobó Thrust, dando golpecitos con su dedo en la espalda de Starscream. -¡Qué manera tan honorable de morir, triturado entre los dedos de Megatron!

-Bueno, pronto veremos si eso sucede, ¿no, Screamer?- dijo Rumble, balanceando el cuerpo de Starscream sobre su hombro. –Siento interrumpir la fiesta, chicos, pero el destino de Fido está justo al final del pasillo y si no nos damos prisa, Megatron nos pateará también a nosotros.

-¡Van a pagar por esta humillación!- gritó Starscream mientras continuaba siendo cargado de una manera tan deshonrosa y la risa de los Coneheads lo acompabañaba por el resto del camino.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo pronta actualización. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos._


	6. Cuidado con los robots que usan agujas

_Tavata: En lo personal, creo que Starscream es todo un semental ya sea en forma robótica o humana, pero creo que los Decepticons lo verían como poco más que un insecto. Ah, estoy contigo en eso de los comerciales de crema de afeitar… de hecho va a haber escenas así en esta historia, pero no van a ser comerciales :oP Aaah, esos trajes Giorgio Armani… aunque en realidad para esta historia estaba pensando en algo tipo Prada, aunque no vamos a despreciar, claro que no ;o) A Starscream le gusta la buena vida después de todo. Je je je, la verdad no me imagino a Optimus Prime teniendo mascotas humanas, al menos no como tú te imaginas, pero sí me imagino que te encantaría ser su… asistente personal. Serán robots super avanzados, pero la mayoría de ellos no son capaces de lavarse la espalda por sí mismos._

_Wolfgirl_Valentine: Muchísimas gracias por tu oferta de hacer un fanart de Starscream para esta historia, me emocioné mucho con la idea :oD En este capítulo se dan detalles más específicos sobre la apariencia de Starscream, y al final del fic daré más información. _

_Nancy: Starscream humano entre Decepticons es como una oveja entre una manada de lobos que se están aguantando las ganas de devorarlo. Siendo los chicos malos de la historia, y teniendo tantas cuentas pendientes con su Comandante Aéreo, creo que los Decepticons serían bastante crueles con él y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de lastimarlo o humillarlo. Eeeh, sobre tu pregunta personal… debo admitir que me encantaría ser "examinada" por Soundwave. El único problema es que después ya no me querría ir de ahí, je je je. Gracias por tu comentario y mándale por favor un saludo a tu amiga Adriana. Trataremos de no torturar tanto a Starscream, pero los siguientes diez capítulos de esta historia ya están escritos y la verdad es que no va a estar precisamente en un lecho de rosas :oP_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

**Cuidado con los robots que usan agujas**

Aún mareado por su indigna travesía por la base Némesis, Starscream cayó sentado en el suelo frío, justo ante los enormes pies de Megatron.

Se levantó rápidamente, temeroso de lo que su líder pudiera hacer. Estando tan cerca de él, ser convertido en una pulpa de sangre y huesos era mucho más que una simple posibilidad.

-Oh, por favor no te levantes por mí, Starscream,- se burló Megatron. –Te invitaría a sentarte pero me temo que estamos un poco escasos de sillas para insectos.

Megatron bromeando no era ninguna garantía de seguridad. Starscream sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el enfermo procesador de su líder, y una de sus tácticas favoritas antes de finalizar a un enemigo era precisamente esa… bromear primero.

-M-megatron…- tartamudeó Starscream.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera noche como humano?- lo interrumpió Megatron. –Confío en que tus cuarteles hayan sido apropiados para tu nueva condición.

Los ojos de Starscream se entrecerraron con odio. Megatron siempre había sido más alto que él, más fuerte… pero eso nunca le había impedido al Seeker confrontar a su líder. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

-¿Podrías dejar de lado el sarcasmo, Megatron? Mi noche fue un infierno, ¿estás satisfecho ahora?

-No deberías hablar tan fácilmente sobre infiernos, Starscream. Si hay alguien en este universo que puede convertir tu vida en eso, soy yo, y deberías saberlo perfectamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Te concedo eso, líder, y ahora mucho más que nunca. Pero supongo que no me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo para establecer tu infinita superioridad. Conociéndote como te conozco, supongo que ya tomaste una decisión respecto a mí.

-Tal vez.

-Antes de que digas nada, permíteme…

Megatron descargó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo de su silla. -¡Silencio! No te hice venir aquí para escuchar tus patéticos balbuceos. Si sabes lo que te conviene mantendrás tu asquerosa boca cerrada. Espero que entiendas que tu miserable vida pende de un hilo muy delgado.

-Pero Megatron…

-Soundwave, procede.

La salida de entre las sombras del Oficial de Comunicaciones nunca había sido tan repentina. Starscream no vio a su camarada de armas; vio a un demonio azul y de visor rojo que se dirigía hacia él.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques, Soundwave! ¡Déjame en paz!- chilló el aterrorizado ex Seeker mientras retrocedía.

Frenzy se le acercó por atrás, sujetándolo por un brazo y no permitiéndole dar ni un paso más.

-¿Dónde lo quieres, jefe?

Soundwave apuntó hacia una mesa de reparaciones cercana y hacia ahí llevó el Cassetticon a su víctima, indiferente a sus esfuerzos para liberarse.

-¡NO! ¡Déjenme! ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?- gritó.

Megatron se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de reparaciones. –Deja de comportarte como una fémina y muestra un poco de valentía, cobarde. No vamos a mutilarte… todavía. Soundwave sólo va a hacerte algunas pruebas simples.

Frenzy acostó de espaldas a Starscream en la mesa mientras Rumble sujetaba sus muñecas y tobillos a unos pequeños grilletes metálicos convenientemente colocados.

-¡No puedo soportar estar inmovilizado! ¡Libérenme!

-¡Creí haberte dicho que te callaras, tonto!- gritó Megatron. –Te recomiendo ampliamente que no retes mi paciencia hoy, Starscream. Compórtate como un Decepticon por una vez en tu patética vida.

Starscream se forzó a sí mismo a tratar de calmarse. No le convenía enfadar a Megatron, no cuando no estaba en condiciones de resistir un golpe o mucho menos un disparo de su cañón de fusión. Si quería tener la oportunidad de tener una plática más o menos civilizada con su líder, tendría que soportar la humillación de ser tratado como un espécimen de laboratorio.

Soundwave se acercó y de la punta de uno de sus dedos salió un gas blancuzco que bañó todo el cuerpo desnudo de Starscream.

-¡¡Aaargh, está frío!! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó el atemorizado humano.

-Soundwave sólo te está desinfectando, relájate,- dijo Rumble.

-¿Desinfectándome? ¡No estoy contaminado! ¡Esto es totalmente innecesario!

-Yo decido lo que es innecesario y lo que no,- dijo Megatron.

Starscream volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y clavó en su líder su mirada de más odio. -Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no Megatron? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que los humanos no son portadores de ningún tipo de virus o germen peligroso para nuestra raza! ¡Estás haciendo esto únicamente para humillarme!

Megatron sonrió con malicia. -¿Soy tan transparente, acaso? Sí, Starscream, estoy haciendo esto para humillarte, y no podría decirte cuán satisfactorio es.

Starscream se mordió los labios, apenas capaz de contener la sarta de insultos que moría por gritarle al maldito balde de basura oxidado al que tenía que llamar líder… El auto control nunca había sido su fuerte, pero se forzó a sí mismo a contenerse. No era el momento para perder la serenidad. Su vida dependía de ello.

Soundwave oprimió un botón en la consola de la computadora y el enorme aparato que pendía sobre la mesa de reparaciones sobre la que yacía Starscream se activó. Una delgada placa metálica bajó hasta casi rozar su cuerpo y comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente, bañando su piel con una luz verde. La pantalla de la computadora se iluminó y empezó a desplegar datos.

_Altura: 1.83 metros, Peso: 82.5 kilogramos, Edad humana estimada: 27 años…_

-¿Lo ves, Screamer?- dijo Frenzy alegremente. –La computadora está usando equivalencias humanas para desplegar tus estadísticas. Queríamos que te sintieras como en casa.

Starscream no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir para defenderse? Era peor que un sujeto de experimentación, era un juguete…

-Ah, vamos Screamer, no pongas esa cara,- dijo Rumble. –Estás en muy buena forma… para ser un humano. Y ahora que te veo bien, no eres tan feo, ¿sabes?

-Tu pequeño Screamer tiene un tamaño bastante decente, también,- añadió Frenzy, señalando la entrepierna de Starscream.

-¿Podrían callarse, enanos? ¡Lo último que necesito son sus idiotas opiniones sobre mi apariencia!

Megatron se aproximó y lo cubrió con su enorme sombra. Una de las más diabólicas sonrisas que Starscream le hubiera visto jamás adornaba su rostro.

-He estado pensando, Starscream… Tal vez éste sea el momento para declinar mi cargo y nombrarte Comandante Supremo del Imperio Decepticon… ¿Qué dicen, mis fieles guerreros? ¿Seguirían a este pútrido parásito protoplásmico como su líder?

-¡Por supuesto, jefe!- rió Rumble. –Los Autobots huirían de nosotros ante el temor de que les orine encima.

-¡Oigan! Podríamos exhibir nuestros circuitos íntimos para seguir su política nudista, ¿saben?- secundó Frenzy.

_-No harás tal cosa,- _Soundwave advirtió telepáticamente a Frenzy, al mismo tiempo que respondía en voz alta a la sugerencia de Megatron. –Probabilidad de fracaso de Starscream como líder: cien por ciento; probabilidad de su muerte: noventa por ciento.

Megatron rió ante las palabras de su lugarteniente; sus ópticos brillaron con siniestro deleite. –Mayor razón para cederte el liderazgo, entonces,- le dijo ácidamente a Starscream. –Con probabilidades tan prometedoras, creo que todos obtendríamos lo que queremos al final.

-Oh, pero claro, el magnánimo Megatron pensando únicamente en sus soldados,- dijo Starscream con sarcasmo mientras forcejeaba contra las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. –Confío en que antepondrías mis necesidades a las tuyas, maldi…

-Megatron,- dijo Soundwave, interrumpiendo el insulto del Seeker. –Transformación de Starscream: incompleta.

-¿Eh…?- preguntó Megatron, decepcionado de que el insulto de Starscream hubiera sido interrumpido, al cual estaba preparado para responder aplastando al irreverente humano. -¿Qué encontraste, Soundwave?

Soundwave apuntó al monitor de la computadora, que ahora desplegaba numerosas imágenes de la composición interna del joven humano.

-Corazón de Starscream: defectuoso,- dijo el Oficial de Comunicaciones, incrementando el tamaño de una imagen que mostraba el músculo vital latiendo erráticamente. –Conclusión: chispa vital no se transformó por completo.

-Sabes, Screamer, Soundwave ya había dicho que no te escuchabas como un humano,- dijo Rumble, volando hacia la mesa de reparaciones y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Starscream.

-Argh, quítate de encima maldito enano.

-Shhh Screamer, estoy tratando de escuchar…- dijo Rumble, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Starscream para silenciarlo. –Oye… Frenzy, tienes que escuchar esto, es como si tuviera una de esas locas fiestas de los humanos aquí adentro…

Rumble rió al mismo tiempo que hablaba, invadiendo con su propia estructura las imágenes de los escáners que Megatron y Soundwave estaban analizando.

-Rumble, desiste,- ordenó Soundwave. Había un pequeño rastro de impaciencia coloreando su monotónica voz.

-Bien, eso lo prueba entonces,- dijo Starscream. –No soy completamente humano, lo cual quiere decir que puedo volver a ser quien era.

-No te emociones, Screamer; Soundwave no dijo que te escucharas como un Cybertroniano tampoco,- dijo Rumble, dando algunos golpecitos en el brazo de Starscream antes de quitársele de encima como Soundwave le había ordenado.

-Interesante,- dijo Megatron mientras el cuerpo de Rumble se retiraba de la pantalla y el monitor mostraba de nuevo únicamente el corazón de Starscream. -¿Y qué hay del resto de él?

-Transformación de estructura: completa.

-¿Viste?- le dijo Rumble a Starscream. –Te dije que no te hicieras falsas esperanzas.

-Sí, eres más humano que Cybertroniano ahora,- secundó Frenzy, imitando las acciones de su hermano y dándole golpecitos en el hombro al Seeker.

-¡Juro que una vez que recupere mi cuerpo lo primero que haré será hacerlos pedazos, enanos!

-Oh, basta de tus amenazas vacías, Starscream. Ellos sólo están satisfaciendo su curiosidad,- gruñó Megatron. –Tal vez si hubieras puesto la misma atención a tu misión que Rumble y Frenzy ahora, no estarías en esta situación. Soundwave, continúa tu examen antes de que Starscream me obligue a aplastarlo.

-Como ordenes, Megatron,- respondió el Oficial de Comunicaciones, apagando el escáner y buscando algo entre una selección de instrumentos en una mesa de reparaciones cercana.

Megatron se acercó al encadenado humano; su rostro metálico carecía de expresión. Starscream sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la sombra de su tiránico líder lo cubrió.

-La cobardía que has mostrado durante todo esto me repugna, Starscream, incluso más que tu asquerosa apariencia.

La mano de Megatron se acercó. El aterrorizado Seeker estuvo seguro de que su líder estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero en lugar de eso la mano se sostuvo en el aire sobre él por un momento antes de retirarse. Starscream se preguntó si Megatron le tenía tanto asco que no se atrevía a tocarlo… pero ese pensamiento le duró sólo un astro segundo. Desde su llegada a la Tierra, Megatron había aplastado incontables seres humanos con sus propias manos.

No era asco, entonces. Megatron sólo estaba jugando con él.

-Ahora muestra algo de valor como un verdadero Decepticon,- le ordenó el líder plateado mientras retrocedía, permitiendo que Soundwave se acercara y se arrodillara al lado de Starscream. Llevaba en sus manos un tubo delgado con una finísima aguja en uno de sus extremos. El afilado pedazo de metal era excesivamente pequeño en términos Cybertronianos, pero para los horrorizados ojos del ex Seeker pareció tan amenazador como cualquier arma.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer?- tartamudeó, sin importarle la valentía.

-Muestra de sangre,- respondió fríamente Soundwave.

-¿Vas… a inyectarme… con_ eso_? ¡No, espera!

Soundwave ignoró las quejas de Starscream y acercó la afilada aguja a su víctima. Starscream apretó los puños, imaginando mil diferentes maneras de destruir a su odiado camarada de armas.

-Estás disfrutando esto también, ¿verdad…?- preguntó Starscream. –Lo estás disfrutando tanto, maldito sádico…

-Afirmativo,- fue la monotónica respuesta.

Starscream no tuvo tiempo para replicar la fría sinceridad de Soundwave. La aguja penetró limpiamente en su brazo, comenzando a succionar lo que ahora fungía dentro de su cuerpo como combustible vital.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor. Sabía que Soundwave tenía un registro de los alaridos de dolor de sus víctimas, y no iba a darle al maldito la satisfacción de agregar los suyos a su enfermiza colección.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente congeló su nuevo vocalizador fue la vista del líquido que poco a poco comenzó a ser extraído de su brazo. Era tan… rojo… Desvió la mirada, asqueado. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a ese maldito cuerpo, nunca…

De repente, sus ataduras se abrieron. Starscream se puso de pie de inmediato, frotando su adolorido brazo.

Soundwave casi lo golpeó con una pequeña almohadilla rectangular.

-Golpea,- le ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-GOLPEA,- repitió Soundwave. Starscream pudo detectar el tono de impaciencia en su voz.

El Seeker se apresuró a obedecer. Un número fue desplegado en la computadora: _299.37 kilogramos._

-Más fuerte,- Soundwave habló otra vez. –Utiliza toda tu fuerza.

Starscream frunció el ceño y aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo, tratando de poner en un solo golpe toda la furia acumulada desde que pesadilla había empezado.

-498.95 kilos…- Rumble dijo, ligeramente impresionado. –No está mal, Screamer, tienes la fuerza de un boxeador de peso completo.

-Pero la apariencia de uno de peso medio,- se rió Frenzy.

-Comparaciones: irrelevantes,- dijo Soundwave. –Ahora patea.

De nuevo, Starscream concentró su furia en una sola parte de su cuerpo, su pierna derecha esta vez. El número en la pantalla cambió de nuevo: _748.40 kilogramos. _

Rumble hizo una nueva búsqueda en sus bancos de memoria. –Y tienes la patada de un campeón de karate. Nada mal. Eres más fuerte que un humano normal.

-No podía ser de otra manera. ¡Soy un guerrero Decepticon después de todo!

Soundwave se dirigió hacia un microscopio ubicado en el otro extremo del laboratorio, llevando consigo la muestra de sangre y el medidor de fuerza.

-¿Ya terminaste conmigo?- preguntó Starscream. –Es sólo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu maldito experimento…

-Examen inicial: completo,- dijo Soundwave fríamente. –Más pruebas podrán ser aplicadas dependiendo de los resultados del análisis.

-¿Ah, sí? Es una lástima, Soundwave, porque ya tuve suficiente de tu sadismo y, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, sigo siendo tu oficial superior. Me largo de aquí, y puedes tomar tus análisis y metértelos en…

-En caso de que_ tú_ lo hayas olvidado, Starscream,- lo interrumpió Megatron, -_yo _sigo siendo tu superior. Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que Soundwave haya terminado contigo. No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no.

-Ah, ¿no es grandioso?- se quejó Starscream, sentándose pesadamente en la mesa de reparaciones y golpeando su superficie con el puño. –Sabes que en este momento podría estar empleando mi tiempo en encontrar una manera de revertir esto si me dejaras ir,- continuó irónicamente mientras Megatron le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia una silla frente a la terminal de la computadora.

-¡Pero no!- continuó quejándose Starscream. –Tienes que dejar que tu maldito títere telépata juegue sus pequeños juegos conmigo, ¿o no, glorioso líder? ¿Tengo que recordarte que cada momento que yo pase atrapado en este estado nuestro ejército está en gran riesgo?

Megatron se dejó caer sobre una silla, ignorando las palabras de su subordinado.

-¿Por qué, Starscream? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en probar lo estúpido que eres?

-¡Te aseguro que no me metí en este problema sólo para molestarte, Megatron! Y es bastante egoísta de tu parte que consideres esto como una ofensa hacia ti. ¡Yo soy el que está atrapado en este maldito cuerpo, demonios!

-Déjame ver si entendí bien…- continuó Megatron. -Tú cometes tu más grande estupidez hasta ahora, saboteas mis planes inmediatos, conviertes mi ejército en una broma, ¿y se supone que debo tener consideraciones contigo? ¡Mi base no es un albergue para bolsas de carne, Starscream! ¡Y creéme cuando te digo que alcancé el límite de mi paciencia contigo!

El corazón de Starscream comenzó a latir agitadamente dentro de su pecho. Megatron se estaba enfadando… y la furia de Megatron en ese momento era mortalmente peligrosa.

-Megatron, por favor… ¿Podemos discutir esto… calmadamente?

-¿Calmadamente? Veo que ser una patética criatura orgánica no ha disminuido tu cinismo. El hecho de que hayas sobrevivido todos estos vorns después de haber intentado destruirme en incontables ocasiones sólo prueba que he sido demasiado tolerante contigo. Ha llegado el momento de corregir mi error.

Megatron se puso de pie amenazadoramente. Starscream retrocedió hasta la orilla de la mesa de reparaciones.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡Mi líder, por favor…!

-Atención, Megatron.

Megatron miró sobre su hombro. Atrás de él, Soundwave miraba a través del microscopio la muestra de sangre que había tomado del cuerpo de Starscream.

-Más vale que sea importante, Soundwave. Reporta,- gruñó el líder Decepticon.

-Análisis concluido. Cybetronium encontrado.

Megatron frunció el ceño. -¿Cybertronium? ¿En la sangre de un humano? Imposible.

-¡No soy un simple humano! ¡Aunque esté atrapado en este cuerpo, soy un Cybertroniano!

Megatron ignoró las quejas de Starscream y se dirigió a Soundwave.

-¡Déjenme ver esa muestra!- exigió el humanizado Seeker. -¡Es mi sangre!

Ambos Decepticons ignoraron por completo sus gritos y enfocaron su atención en la sangre en el microscopio. Starscream apretó los puños mientras contemplaba el ultraje. No importaba cuánto sus camaradas se burlaran de él, no importaba si jugaban con él, si lo trataban como a una mascota… La humillación no iba a dañarlo; su orgullo había probado muchas veces su habilidad para recibir golpes devastadores y levantarse de nuevo. Pero ser excluido de su propio análisis, de tal vez su único método de salvación… Había sido convertido en humano, pero de repente se sentía invisible.

Tras eternos astro segundos de silencio, Megatron miró de nuevo al joven humano que permanecía de rodillas en la mesa de reparaciones con la mirada baja en señal de derrota.

-Bien, Starscream,- dijo el líder Decepticon, -parece que te dejaré vivir un ciclo solar más, tal vez dos. Si consigues sobrevivir hasta que Soundwave termine el reporte de tu examen, te haré venir otra vez. Aunque la continuación de tu vida es algo que no puedo garantizarte. ¡Rumble, sácalo de aquí!

Esta vez Starscream no se resistió cuando Rumble lo sujetó y lo sacó rudamente del laboratorio. Conocía la derrota, sabía lo que era perder una batalla, pero también sabía que nunca era una caída total porque siempre era capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Después de todo él era Starscream el poderoso, el tirano del firmamento, el futuro Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons, el que exterminaría a los Autobots de la faz del Universo de una vez por todas…

Pero mientras era arrastrado fuera del laboratorio, empezó a dudar de sí mismo. No había nada enfrente de él más que un negro e infinito abismo. Sus esperanzas estaban empezando a extinguirse, sofocadas por el peso de su realidad.

Por primera vez desde su transformación se preguntó si todavía era él mismo. ¿Podía seguir llamándose a sí mismo Starscream?

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_El cuerpo de Starscream está basado en el de Daniel Craig cuando filmó "Casino Royale", aunque hicimos a Screamer un poco más alto. En cuanto a su rostro, imaginen a un Adonis bronceado con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, y ahí lo tienen… se vale babear._

_Su cabello está un poco al estilo de Kei Kurono de Gantz, aunque un poco más largo de los lados. Si no lo conocen, aparece fácilmente en cualquier buscador de imágenes._

_Bueno, es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen pronta actualización._


	7. Todo por los perros

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Hoy el día amaneció un tanto frío, así que les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia para subir un poco la temperatura. ¿Hay algo mejor que escribir mientras estamos todavía en la cama en un día frío? _

_Tavata: Entiendo tu fascinación con la combinación Megatron-Soundwave-Cadenas-Inyecciones, especialmente cuando la víctima es Starscream ;o) Mejor no te digo las peticiones que recibimos respecto a esa escena… jajaja, de veras que hay gente más desquiciada que yo. Decidimos hacer a Starscream más fuerte que un humano normal porque en su versión Transformer era uno de los mejores guerreros Decepticons. Tal vez no era el más fuerte, pero tenía astucia y usaba la fuerza bruta cuando era necesario, por algo en un capítulo logró derribar a Megatron de un solo golpe, aunque lo tomó por sorpresa. Qué bueno que mencionas el "defectuoso" corazón de Starscream. Hay una razón por la que mencionamos eso, pero sabremos más de ese tema en futuros capítulos. Je je je je, parece que puedes ver el futuro… tu petición de escena con toalla a la cintura después de una rasurada será cumplida ;o)_

_kalhisto azula: Gracias por tus comentarios. Tienes razón, Starscream es demasiado bello, aún para ser ficticio ;o)_

_Nancy: Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano en que Megatron mantiene en su puesto a Starscream por su valor como guerrero y Comandante Aéreo. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no le encante usarlo también como saco de boxeo para descargar sus frustraciones. Starscream le hizo bastantes, pero también hay que admitir que hubo veces en que no merecía que lo castigara. Pero bueno, como dice Tavata, Megatron es malo malote, y ése es uno de sus atractivos ;o) Aaaah, si hicieras un dibujo de Starscream en versión humana me daría un ataque de éxtasis :oD Me encantan tus dibujos, y créeme que me hiciste babear con tus fembots. Las torturas para el pobre Screamer van a continuar en este capítulo, pero también se acercan los buenos tiempos. Pobre, tampoco puede estar en el infierno para siempre. Muchos saludos a Adriana, espero que les guste este capítulo :o)_

_AMYLEE PRIME: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Creo que todos tenemos algo o mucho de mentes retorcidas cuando nos imaginamos a los Transformers en versión humana. Mejor no te digo lo que cruza por mi mente ;oP Pero ése es uno de los encantos de esos maravillosos personajes que, en casos como el mío que ya soy mayorcita de 18 años, han estado conmigo prácticamente toda mi vida. Es cierto que la mayoría de los Decepticons están maltratando al pobre Starscream, pero en su caso burlarse y abusar del débil es un comportamiento lógico. Espero que esta actualización te guste y prometo publicar la siguiente muy pronto :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**

**Todo por los perros**

Starscream se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido de furia; parecía que sus orgánicos ojos comenzarían a disparar rayos láser en cualquier momento.

Skywarp hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reír mientras grababa cada segundo de la escena ante él. La torcida mueca en el rostro de Starscream y la vena que podía notarse en su frente eran material de primera para futuras burlas.

-Hiciste esto a propósito…- dijo Starscream en voz baja pero cargada de rencor.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Skywarp con toda la inocencia que pudo aparentar.

Starscream no contestó, pero apuntó hacia la prenda de ropa que colgaba del dedo de su arrodillado compañero aéreo.

-¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo, idiota? ¡¿No has estado suficiente tiempo en este sucio planeta como para saber que_ eso_ es un vestido?!

Skywarp miró con falsa ingenuidad el pequeño pedazo de tela blanca decorado con dibujos de pequeñas flores rojas y rosas.

-¿Vestido?

-¡No juegues al tonto conmigo, Skywarp! ¡Eso es una prenda de vestir para féminas humanas, y no te atrevas a decirme que no lo sabías!

Desde su lugar, convenientemente apartado de la escena, Thundercracker sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No pudo evitar culparse, sin embargo. Él tendría que haber sabido que Skywarp no era alguien confiable para encargarse de conseguir ropa apropiada para Starscream. El Seeker negro no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de su Comandante Aéreo en desgracia y extender su humillación todo lo posible.

-Bueno… ¡tiene tus colores! Excepto por el rosa, claro… pero al menos intenté traerte algo que encajara con tu personalidad.

-¡¿Y cómo un maldito vestido encaja con mi personalidad, maldito estúpido?! ¡No soy una fémina!

-Ciertamente pareces una cuando gritas así. Todo esto es porque no te traje algo que tuviera azul también, ¿verdad…?

Infinitamente frustrado, Starscream le arrancó el vestido de la mano a Skywarp y se lo colocó alrededor de la cintura, pasándolo entre sus piernas y cubriendo los órganos genitales que tanto le avergonzaban.

-¿Lo ves? Vas a usarlo de todas formas,- continuó el jet negro. -¿Estás interesado en un par de zapatos de tacón?

-¡Oh, sólo cállate! Eres muy afortunado de que estoy tan desesperado en este momento que me pondría cualquier cosa…- siseó Starscream mientras se acomodaba como podía su improvisado taparrabos. –Pero recordaré esto, Skywarp, te aseguro que lo recordaré…

-Un simple 'gracias' habría sido suficiente… No te mereces el pequeño extra que traje para ti.

-¿Qué extra?

Una bolsa de la mitad del tamaño de Starscream cayó a sus pies, rompiéndose en dos partes. De su interior rodaron incontables fragmentos parecidos a pequeñas rocas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Starscream.

-Combustible humano,- explicó Skywarp. –Para que no te mueras de hambre.

Starscream levantó la bolsa rota y leyó los llamativos caracteres humanos.

-¿Comida para perro?- repitió atónito lo que sus ojos estaban captando.

-Te dará la energía y nutrientes que necesitas… Es especial para razas pequeñas, y no vas a negar que eres bastante pequeño ahora…

_-¡¿Comida para perro…?!_

-Te dará un pelaje brillante también,- continuó Skywarp con una sonrisa. -Ya que aprecias tanto tu apariencia, pensé que te gustaría algo que embelleciera esa pelusa que tienes en la cabeza.

Instintivamente, Skywarp levantó los brazos para cubrirse de la multitud de croquetas que empezaron a volar hacia él, cada una rebotando en su estructura metálica con un limpio _ping._

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿TE PARECE QUE SOY UN PERRO?!- gritó Starscream con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Pobremente atado, su taparrabos cayó al suelo. Pero el ex Seeker ni siquiera lo notó, demasiado ocupado en apretar los puños y con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

-Bueno, eres pequeño y orgánico… y feo… y no puedo ver realmente la diferencia…

Thundercracker sujetó bruscamente a Skywarp por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia un rincón de los cuarteles de Starscream mientras el joven humano torpemente volvía a cubrir su desnudez con el taparrabos, cegado por la furia y sin dejar de gritar insultos.

-¿Realmente tenías que hacerlo, Warp? ¡¿No podías dejar de ridiculizarlo al menos por un solo maldito momento?!

-Oh, vamos TC… No pude resistirme… Es demasiado gracioso, no puedo… ah slag…- respondió Skywarp entre accesos de risa.

-Ya te divertiste bastante. Espero al menos que le hayas traído algo que realmente le sirva.

-Eh… no… eso fue todo.

-¡Rayos, Warp! ¿No crees que los Autobots comenzarán a sospechar si empezamos a robar accesorios para humanos?

-¿Quieres calmarte? Es verdad que elegí como blanco una de esas unidades de almacenamiento donde los humanos compran sus cosas, pero los Autotontos no sospecharán el verdadero objetivo de mi misión. Fui muy discreto.

-¿Qué tan discreto?

-Destruí el lugar entero. Los Autobots pensarán que Ramjet chocó contra un edificio al azar otra vez; lo hace todo el tiempo.

-Como siempre, piensas en todo,- dijo Thundercracker con ironía.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, hermano.

-Sí, ya lo creo…

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos?- les gritó Starscream una vez que hubo terminado su rabieta.

-Nada importante, Starscream,- respondió Thundercracker. –Sólo le recordaba a Skywarp que no debería enojarte en tu presente condición.

-¡¿En mi presente condición?! Soy su Comandante Aéreo, no debería enojarme bajo _ninguna _circunstancia. ¡Pero supongo que un par de chatarras irrespetuosas como ustedes no podrían entender eso, de lo contrario me habrían dejado solo como les ordené desde el principio!

-Ah, vamos Screamer, sólo te estamos cuidando,- dijo Skywarp, formando una pila de croquetas para perro. -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar esto? Es decir, después de que me tomé la molestia…

-¡Ve y ahógate en aceite!

-Tal vez estaba bromeando, pero Skywarp tiene razón,- dijo Thundercracker mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su humanizado oficial superior. -¿Qué tan hambriento estás, Starscream?

-¡No tengo hambre!

-Oh vamos, deja de hacerte el duro,- espetó Skywarp. –No te has energizado desde que fuiste convertido en esa cosa carnosa que eres ahora, y si los humanos necesitan tanta energía como nosotros, entonces debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

-¡No tengo idea de qué tipo de energía consumen los humanos ni me interesa averiguarlo! Mi única prioridad es recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo.

-Bueno, no lo harás si no tienes ni siquiera la energía para caminar, ¿sabes Screamer?

-¿Quieres silenciar ese agujero que tienes por vocalizador, Skywarp? Ya me hiciste demasiado daño.

Thundercracker se arrodilló ante el montón de croquetas esparcidas en el suelo y lo escaneó. -¿Sabes, Starscream? Esto tal vez sea combustible para perros, pero no creo que sea dañino para tu organismo. Tal vez deberías intentar comerlo…

-Me verás muerto antes que rebajarme a consumir el alimento de una mascota humana,- espetó Starscream, por un momento asemejándose demasiado a quien solía ser.

------------------

Carly cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz del sol acariciara su rostro de nuevo. Parecía una fantasía que hacía apenas pocas horas ese mismo rostro había recibido los rayos de un sol extranjero en un planeta tan lejano de la Tierra como su imaginación misma.

Un cuento de hadas o una historia de ciencia ficción… Pero había sido real, tan real como todos los encuentros con lo increíble que había tenido desde que los Autobots habían entrado a su vida.

Y su vida definitivamente había dado un giro de 180 grados. Todavía podía recordarse claramente a sí misma, apenas hacía casi dos años, vestida de negro ante dos ataúdes, siendo forzada a decidir qué hacer con su súbita orfandad y una herencia abrumadora. Y uno de esos días tan iguales, mientras no esperaba nada de la vida, había conocido a un robot extraterrestre en un local de videojuegos. Eso había marcado el fin de la superficial niña rica y el comienzo de los tiempos en que cualquier cosa extraordinaria podía pasar.

Una sombra la cubrió, obscureciendo el suelo arenoso a su alrededor.

-Gracias por arruinar mi bronceado, Ironhide.

-¿Eh… bronceado?

Carly sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del especialista en armas Autobot.

-Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido…,- continuó la chica. -¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Casi un meta-ciclo.

-Lo que equivale más o menos a un año humano. Ya deberías saber que aprecio mucho los efectos moderados del sol sobre mi piel. Soy muy pálida, ¿lo ves?

Ironhide sonrió. –Me gustaría entender lo que sea que estás diciendo, Carly, pero no lo estoy logrando. Dices que te gusta el sol, entonces supongo que querías conocer otro tipo de sol. ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas tan entusiasmada por ir al planeta de los Tlakakans?

-Sí, por eso y porque me encanta viajar al espacio,- rió Carly. –Tú debes estar bastante acostumbrado, pero para mí es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Naah, no tanto en realidad… Si me preguntas, prefiero estar en tierra y patear Deceptitontos a pasar interminables breems encerrado en una nave.

A la distancia, mientras hablaba con Bumblebee y Optimus Prime en la entrada de El Arca, Spike saludó a Carly con la mano.

-Los hombres son todos iguales… Eres justo como Spike, Ironhide, un hombre de acción.

-Bueno, tú no lo hiciste nada mal en el planeta de los Tlakakans.

-Sólo llevé a esos niños nativos a un lugar seguro, nada espectacular… ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo los Decepticons ahí, por cierto?

Las facciones del rostro de Ironhide se endurecieron. –Aún no lo sabemos con certeza. Creemos que querían retomar el dominio del planeta y así apropiarse del Pozo de Transformación. Bajo su control, podría ser un arma maligna de increíbles alcances.

-Podría haber sido, querrás decir. No puedo entender por qué lo destruyeron. Un auténtico milagro de la naturaleza y ahora ya no existe más…

-Los Decepticons no tienen ningún respeto por la naturaleza, Carly. No tienen respeto por nada. Si no pueden apoderarse de algo, prefieren destruirlo. Es su estilo.

-Afortunadamente ustedes evitaron que destruyeran el resto del planeta.

-Sí, pero no podemos estar en todas partes a la vez. Cuando Starscream los atacó a ti y a Spike creí que sería su fin...

-Afortunadamente Wheeljack lo detuvo disparándole sus… ¿cómo es que se llaman?

-¿Discos giro-inhibidores?

-Sí, esos.

-Tú y Spike dijeron que Starscream cayó al Pozo de Transformación después del ataque de Wheeljack, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tal y como Spike lo escribió en su reporte para Prowl, Starscream salió casi inmediatamente después.

Ironhide entrecerró los ópticos y se rascó la barbilla. –Mmmh… ¿estás segura de que el que salió del pozo era él?

-Había mucho humo y confusión por los disparos, pero sí, era él.

-Thundercracker y Skywarp tienen prácticamente su mismo diseño.

-No los vi cerca en ese momento, entonces tuvo que ser Starscream. Llevaba las manos sobre su pecho cuando salió; tal vez estaba herido.

-Sí… probablemente tienes razón. Starscream es el bastardo más arrogante y presumido que he conocido. Jamás permitiría que un pozo alienígena alterara su apariencia.

-Bueno, tiene algo de razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él es… lindo, ¿sabes?

Ironhide miró a Carly, totalmente tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de la chica.

-_¿Lindo?- _repitió.

-¡Estoy bromeando, Ironhide!- rió ella.

El antiguo Autobot se rascó la cabeza. –He vivido más vorns de los que podrías contar, Carly, pero te aseguro que todavía me falta mucho para entender a las féminas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-También las féminas Cybertronianas consideran atractivo a ese Decepticon lunático. Él las trataba como chatarra, pero siempre tenía ejércitos de ellas tras su arrogante trasero.

-Nunca subestimes el encanto de un chico malo, Ironhide, pero no te pongas celoso. Aún creo que tú eres más guapo.

Ironhide sonrió. Fue una fortuna para él que no fuera físicamente capaz de ruborizarse.

-Sólo una fémina me ha dicho cosas así…- dijo después de un momento de embarazoso silencio.

-Chromia, ¿verdad?- preguntó Carly con una sonrisa pícara. –Bueno, ella tiene razón… pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Ya sé cómo son los hombres con esas cosas.

-Recuerdo que Chromia me dijo algo parecido también,- se rió Ironhide, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Carly notó los indicios de tristeza en los ópticos de su amigo. –La extrañas mucho, ¿no?

-Claro que sí… ¿Tú no extrañarías a Spike si hubiera un universo entero separándolos?

-Sí, supongo que lo haría… Lo siento…

Carly miró hacia donde estaba Spike. Nunca había sabido realmente por qué había aceptado cuando él la había invitado a salir por primera vez. Tal vez había sido la torpeza o la avergonzada sonrisa con que él había dicho la palabra 'cita'.

A diferencia de sus anteriores novios, Carly nunca había tenido claro qué era lo que la había atraído de él, no podía explicar por qué le había gustado alguien tan totalmente opuesto a lo que ella consideraba el hombre ideal.

Spike y ella eran de mundos distintos, más allá de la diferencia de edades. Ella había vivido una vida cómoda, tenía dinero de sobra, podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera… Ella estudiaba química e ingeniería en la Universidad y él trabajaba en el taller de su padre, sin dar indicios de que alguna vez regresaría y terminaría su inconclusa preparatoria. Parecía que Spike no tenía visión más allá de convertirse en un mecánico, feliz de asentarse en lo que Carly consideraba mediocridad. Y vaya que eso era exactamente lo que ella no quería en su vida, mediocridad.

Pero lo mismo que había cambiado la vida de ella había cambiado la de Spike también; sus vidas habían tomado el mismo giro cuando se habían relacionado con los robots extraterrestres a los que ahora llamaban con tanta sinceridad amigos. Las aspiraciones de Spike continuaban siendo mundanas, pero ahora tenía un sentido de aventura que nadie más que ellos dos podían entender, eso los hacía cómplices.

Tal vez esa era la explicación. Tal vez era toda esa emoción que Spike cargaba como si fuera parte de él; lo imposible, lo inimaginable, la aventura… eso tenía que ser.

¿Eso quería decir que la atracción no era por Spike, sino por lo que él le había traído a Carly? Quizás había sido su relación con los Autobots lo que había hecho que la palabra 'sí' se escapara de los labios de ella cuando él la había invitado a cenar aquella primera vez.

Quizás…

Pero tal vez así tenía que ser, tal vez por eso su noviazgo era tan distinto de todos los demás. Los dos compartían algo extraordinario, y de ahí el amor había florecido. ¿Qué importaba cómo se habían plantado las primeras semillas, después de todo?

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado la imagen de Starscream usando taparrabos ;o) Aunque sea de florecitas, la verdad es que debe quedarle bastante bien._

_También introdujimos otro personaje que va a tener bastante peso en la historia._


	8. Cómo ir de compras al estilo Decepticon

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_AMYLEE PRIME: Actualizar es un placer, créeme ;o) Esta historia va a ser una mezcla de humor, aventura y drama, pero también va a tener partes con contenido erótico. Lo digo porque dices que tienes 15 años. Yo a esa edad ya tenía una mente muy tremebunda, pero igual te aviso para que procedas con precaución en caso de que no te gusten ese tipo de contenidos. No es que la historia va a estar saturada de eso, pero sí va a haber uno que otro. _

_kalhisto azula: Oh, sí, Starscream es un mega cueris! Espero que te guste esta actualización._

_Tavata: Sí, odiamos a Carly, y la vamos a odiar más en próximos capítulos… Ah, los celos, qué loco que existan aún en la ficción. Ah, esas faldas egipcias… gracias por traer tantas pecaminosas imágenes a mi mente. Cuando viste Revenge of the Fallen me imagino que no pudiste evitar la asociación al tener a Optimus en las tierras de los faraones. No te culpo, me pasó algo similar… _

_destr: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :o) Sí puedo entender que esta historia produzca extrañas imágenes mentales. Cada fin de semana nos sometemos a un proceso de meditación para tenerlas y poder escribir el capítulo siguiente. Es curioso que menciones a Megatron atando a Starscream con una cadena, creo que ya leíste los capítulos que siguen ;o) Tus pensamientos respecto a lo que va a pasar son muy acertados._

_Nancy: Súper bien que estés instruyendo a tu discípula en las delicias de Transformers G1. Starscream es una fuente de incontables debates; es el gran antihéroe de todas las series y cómics, y el favorito de las fans, aunque también nos encanta verlo sufrir. Confieso que cuando era una niñita inocente y veía la caricatura, yo lo odiaba… pero pronto ese odio se transformó en amor. ¿Cómo no querer al maldito Seeker? Respecto a Carly, no se supo mucho de ella en la serie. Fue conocida como "la novia de Spike" y en la serie japonesa se apagó por completo. Pero en G1 se vio que tenía un carácter fuerte y audaz, y vamos a tratar de recrear su personaje en esta historia con eso poco que vimos de ella. Aaah, Kicker es un tarado!! Y qué me dices de esos niños de Armada… yo le pedía a Primus que por favor Optimus Prime los pisara por error. Te confieso que no soy fan de Ironhide versión G1, pero su versión movieverse me fascina… esos cañones… Y de Megatron mejor no digo nada porque voy a empezar a derretirme… ah esos chicos malos… tan malos como sexys, ejem._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7**

**Cómo ir de compras al estilo Decepticon**

Durante más de veinticinco años, la pequeña tienda del Sr. Suzuoki había sido el emblema característico de la calle Millete. De ser el único punto de encuentro en un pacífico suburbio en el que nunca pasaba nada, el negocio había crecido moderamente y se había convertido en algo que podía llamarse un pequeño supermercado, más inclinado hacia la era industrializada, pero todavía conservando ese toque casero que hacía que muchos vecinos lo prefirieran a las grandes franquicias. El señor Suzuoki, que ya cargaba sobre su cabeza varios mechones de cabello blanco, seguía sonriendo a cuanto cliente cruzaba su puerta.

Pero seguramente que esa noche el señor Suzuoki no habría sonreído si hubiera podido ver a los dos perpetradores que, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo en lo concerniente a la cautela, estaban vaciando los mostradores de su tienda, derribando y destruyendo mucho más de lo que estaban robando.

Aún más, el asombro del bondadoso señor Suzuoki habría llegado a su máximo límite si hubiera podido ver a los poco sigilosos ladrones. No había medias cubriendo sus rostros, mucho menos arquetípicos antifaces o ropas negras… De hecho, tales estereotipadas ausencias no habrían significado nada, porque los dos pillos estaban hechos de metal.

-¿Col?- preguntó Frenzy mientras hacía malabares con tres de los mencionados vegetales.

-Nah, muy frágil… además se ve sucia.

-¿Qué tal pepinos? La información en mis bancos de datos dice que son buenos para la piel de los humanos. Screamer podría hacerse una mascarilla facial.

-OK, pepino está bien.

Frenzy sujetó todos los pepinos que sus manos pudieron alcanzar y los arrojó al interior de un carrito de supermercado que Rumble iba empujando.

-Ya está bien de basura orgánica. Es tiempo de lo bueno,- dijo Rumble alegremente, dirigiéndose alegremente hacia una pila de latas.

-Cierto, ¡nada como el viejo y confiable metal!- secundó Frenzy.

Rumble llegó hasta las latas y sacó una de en medio de la pila, derribando las de arriba.

-_Jalapeños_,- leyó. -¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Ni idea, pero se ven bien. Te apuesto que a Screamer le encantarán.

-Más vale que así sea. ¿Cómo terminamos siendo sus mandaderos, a todo esto?- gruñó Rumble mientras agregaba varias latas del infame chile al carrito.

-Dijo que sólo así no nos mataría cuando regrese a su forma original.

-Ah, es cierto… Bueeeeeno, se está haciendo tarde. Revisemos.

Frenzy aclaró su vocalizador antes de comenzar a enunciar la lista grabada en sus bancos de memoria.

-¿Ropa? Dice aquí que nos aseguremos que sea del uso del género masculino.

-¿Masculino? Mmmhh… Supongo que eso deja esta sexy lencería fuera, ¿no?- dijo Rumble, tomando de entre el desorden del carrito una diminuta tanga roja de encaje. –No importa, dejemos esto y le conseguiremos algo masculino cuando nos vayamos. ¿Siguiente?

-Papel higiénico.

-Ya.

-Agua.

-Tenemos whisky. Es lo mismo.

-Muy bien. ¿Cepillo de dientes?

-Ya.

-Combustible humano, compuesto de los siguientes grupos: vegetales…

-¡No importa! Llevamos suficiente comida, y de la mejor calidad.

-Bien, entonces… Veamos qué sigue… Desodorante.

-Ya, le estoy llevando el que atrae a todas las chicas. La televisión no miente, ¿sabes?- aseveró Rumble con la sabiduría de un experto.

-Le caería bien interfazarse un poco, ahora que lo mencionas. Está más gruñón que de costumbre. ¿Jabón?

-El más vistoso que pude encontrar. "El perro agradecido", se llama. Es antiséptico y le matará todas las pulgas.

-Creí que Soundwave ya le había dado un baño anti pulgas,- dijo Frenzy mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Sí se lo dio, pero tal vez algunos bichos sobrevivieron.

-Tráelo entonces. Continuemos…

-Esto es aburrido. Escucha Frenz, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Ya llevamos todo lo de la lista, o eso creo…

Frenzy asintió y ambos Cassetticons empujaron su carrito hacia el enorme boquete en la pared que habían abierto al lado de la puerta trasera.

Casi habían llegado hasta ahí cuando una pequeña caja de cartón azul llamó la atención de Rumble. La sujetó y la escaneó por algunos astrosegundos.

-Agrega esto,- dijo finalmente, lanzando la caja al interior del carrito.

-¿Tampones?- preguntó Frenzy, leyendo lo que enunciaba la caja.

-Sí, en caso de que Screamer tenga su período.

-Tienes razón. Mejor estar preparados.

--------------

-Una sola cosa… ¡UNA SOLA QUE LES REPETÍ UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE ERA IMPORTANTE Y LA OLVIDARON!

-¡Hey, cálmate Screamer! Te trajimos todo lo demás…- se defendió Rumble.

-¡Ni siquiera la mitad de la lista que les di, y el resto son cosas totalmente inútiles!- continuó gritando Starscream.

-Bueno… cualquiera puede tener un olvido… o varios…- dijo Frenzy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Les aclaré que la ropa era prioritaria! ¡¿Creen que me siento cómodo usando solo este sucio pedazo de tela para cubrirme?!

-Bueno, puedes quitártelo…

-¡No es que disfruto estar exhibiéndome desnudo todo el tiempo!

-¿Por qué no?- insistió Frenzy. –Los humanos nacen así, están acostumbrados. Todos esos humanos de las películas porno jamás se dejan la ropa puesta por más de dos nano kliks.

-Para tu información, enano estúpido, ¡no soy un maldito humano de una maldita pornográfica humana!

-Bueno, pero podrías serlo,- dijo Rumble. –Te grabamos esta mañana mientras te lavabas y subimos el video a xtube.

Starscream no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban diciendo los gemelos, pero una palabra capturó su atención.

-¿Me… grabaron?

-Claro,- contestó Frenzy. –Y varios humanos han entrado ya a verte… Déjame revisar… Sí, tienes 3,824 invitaciones para tener encuentros íntimos con usuarios del sitio, de ambos géneros de hecho… A algunos parece gustarles tu trasero, a otros que no tengas vello en el cuerpo, pero todos mencionan que tus partes íntimas son muy…

-¡¿Están diciendo que me grabaron en un momento de extrema privacía y me expusieron en la red de comunicaciones humana para que todos en este sucio planeta puedan verme?!

-Eeeeeeh, cálmate, no especificamos quién eras… Deberías estar agradecido. Realmente necesitas una chica o terminarás quemando tus transistores… ¿o tal vez prefieres un tipo?- preguntó Rumble, sonriendo.

-¡No necesito nada! Van a eliminar ese video de la internet humana ahora mismo! ¡Todavía tengo maneras de hacerlos desear nunca haber sido creados, enanos!

-¿Así nos pagas que hayamos tratado de hacerte un favor? Realmente tienes problemas con la gratitud, ¿no?

-¡Tengo problemas tratando de entender por qué Soundwave crearía a un par de pilas de chatarra como ustedes y olvidó darles celdas cerebrales!

Frenzy le dio un codazo a su gemelo. –Soundwave sí nos dio celdas cerebrales, ¿verdad?

-Uh, eso creo…

Starscream se puso las manos en el rostro y sacudió la cabeza. –Por favor, por favor… sólo lárguense de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos. Prefiero morirme que volver a tratar con ustedes otra vez.

-Hey, cálmate… ¿Te trajimos lo que querías, no? Bueno, algo así…

-Pero claro, Rumble. ¡Sólo olvidaron darme una pistola humana para que pudiera volarme la maldita cabeza!

-Oye, no tienes por qué gritarnos así.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, Screamer. Está bien, nos vamos… pero antes… ¿nos podrías aclarar una duda?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, tú sabes… Rumble y yo nos preguntábamos si ya se te… tú sabes… si ya se te paró,- dijo Frenzy entre risitas.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Frenzy apuntó hacia la entrepierna de Starscream. –Tú sabes, tu salchicha…

Frenzy no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la botella de whisky que voló hacia él y se hizo pedazos contra su rostro.

------------------

Finalmente solo, Starscream se dispuso a cumplir otra de las humillantes tareas a las que lo obligaba su nuevo cuerpo.

Desperdigados ordenadamente sobre su escritorio, el grupo de objetos terrícolas que le habían traído Rumble y Frenzy lo rodeaban formando un extraño círculo. Coloridos, brillantes, sospechosamente diversos… ninguno de ellos le era remotamente familiar; normalmente, ni siquiera habría sentido curiosidad científica por ninguno de ellos. Su conocimiento de la raza humana se había centrado específicamente en su historia militar y un poco de su organización social. Todo lo demás, todas esas pequeñas trivialidades que conformaban la vida de los asquerosos seres orgánicos, era un misterio para él.

Si hubiera tenido sus rayos nulificadores, habría vaporizado todo lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Pero no podía negar un astro segundo más el agudo dolor en su estómago que anunciaba el hecho de que estaba extremadamente hambriento.

Escaneó cada objeto, infinitamente asqueado con la idea de que pronto uno de ellos traspasaría sus sistemas y entraría a su cuerpo que tanto despreciaba. Ninguna de esas cosas lucía remotamente apetitosa, ni siquiera segura. Pero, desafortunadamente, los enanos de Soundwave no le habían dejado muchas opciones.

Ignorando la pila de orgánicas elipsis verdes y esferas anaranjadas, los ojos de Starscream se centraron en la única cosa que se asemejó a un producto Cybertroniano, aunque tal analogía no fue más una fachada para engañarse a sí mismo y sentirse un poco mejor sobre su presente martirio.

Metal.

Once cilindros de metal, latas de hecho, resaltaban entre la colección de alimentos orgánicos, cada una adornada con una brillante y colorida etiqueta y una imagen de algo que los humanos llamaban "Jalapeños". Starscream suspiró; si iba a ceder a la debilidad, al menos hacerlo con algo un poco menos orgánico, un poco menos sucio…

Tomó una de las latas y la sacudió, escuchando su contenido moverse dentro de sus confines. La frustración regresó de repente cuando se percató una vez más de lo inadecuado que era su cuerpo. Sus dedos eran demasiado frágiles, obviamente incapaces de sustraer el alimento del envase.

Si hubiera sido él mismo, habría aplastado esa lata en un instante, pero en su nuevo cuerpo, Starscream descubrió que poco podía hacer en contra de la fuerza superior del metal plateado.

Sacudió la lata otra vez, vigorosamente, sólo consiguiendo que se resbalara de su mano y aterrizara en su pie.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Starscream se sujetó el adolorido miembro y arrojó la maldita lata lo más lejos que pudo con su mano libre. Para su mala suerte, el proyectil impactó una pila de instrumentos y los hizo caer.

-¡Por todos los malditos infiernos!

A pesar de su dolor y rabia, Starscream notó que la lata había sufrido daño con el impacto; una abolladura arruinaba ahora su anterior perfección cilíndrica.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción remplazó la mueca de dolor; tal vez el poderoso Starscream podía ganar esa batalla después de todo.

Cautelosamente, sujetó otra lata y se inclinó sobre el borde de su escritorio. Acumulando toda la fuerza que pudo, la levantó sobre su cabeza y la estrelló sobre el afilado borde del mueble. Éxito… la lata se abolló con el impacto.

Repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que el metal finalmente cedió. Starscream sonrió, triunfante y cubierto de sudor, mientras una sustancia aceitosa empezó a salir de la lata herida, deslizándose por sus dedos y cayendo en el piso.

Con el vigor de un cazador victorioso, Starscream comenzó a golpear la base de la arruinada lata con el puño hasta que el contenido densamente empacado se derramó inceremoniosamente sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Grandioso. Ahora también tenía un desastre para limpiar además de un pie adolorido.

Pero la obsesión de Starscream por la limpieza fue fácilmente olvidada mientras su estómago le recordaba otra vez lo hambriento que estaba en la forma de un doloroso calambre. El Seeker supo que el momento para degradarse aún más había llegado…

Starscream levantó uno de las pequeños frutos verdes y lo miró profundamente, sintiéndose de inmediato asqueado por ese insulto botánico que estaba a punto de convertirse en su primera comida como humano. Lo llevó hasta su nariz y lo olfateó. Sorprendentemente, el olor no era tan malo como había esperado.

Lo dejó colgando enfrente de su rostro… No tenía caso postergarlo más. Era ahora o nunca.

Starscream hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Su lengua salió un poco y rozó la superficie del vegetal. El Seeker abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la súbita revelación… eso no había estado tan mal…

Había sido casi dulce… _casi _placentero…

Sintiéndose súbitamente audaz, Starscream colocó todo el chile dentro de su boca. Sus dientes trituraron la suave pulpa fácilmente, llevando un crujiente sonido a sus humanizados audios.

Sin embargo, la siguiente sensación no fue tan placentera.

-Aaaarrghhh!!- gritó mientras escupía el ofensivo alimento. Sus dedos se dirigieron a su lengua desesperadamente en un intento de erradicar todo rastro del horrible vegetal. -¡Maldición, maldición, maldito Primus, maldita sea!

Se estaba quemando vivo, de eso estaba seguro. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras su lengua continuaba abrasada por llamas invisibles.

Líquido… necesitaba líquido para combatir el creciente dolor. Con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, Starscream tanteó entre el resto de los artículos humanos frente a él, buscando la otra botella de la bebida humana conocida como _whisky. _Temblorosos dedos forcejearon torpemente la tapa una vez que el objeto deseado fue encontrado mientras una colorida mezcla de maldiciones Cybertronianas salía apresuradamente de su torturada boca.

Cuando finalmente la tapa de la botella cedió, no hubo dudas sobre su siguiente acción. Sin importarle el posible sabor del la sustancia, Starscream dio un profundo y abundante trago, dejando que el líquido marrón bañara su lengua con su caliente caricia.

Pero, para su desgracia y creciente estrés, el fuego continuó.

--------------

La puerta de los cuarteles personales de Starscream se abrió un poco. Ningún Transformer hubiera cabido por una abertura tan pequeña. Ningún Transformer, pero sí un humano.

Starscream apuntó cuidadosamente su adaptada tableta de datos hacia fuera antes de atreverse a asomar la cabeza. No detectó ninguna lectura de energía.

Debido a la hora, la mayoría de los Decepticons debían estar en estado de recarga, y los que estaban en servicio tenían prohibido acercarse al área de oficiales. Eso le daba relativa seguridad para salir, _relativa_ siendo la palabra clave… Un ser humano jamás podría estar a salvo en la base Némesis, mucho menos uno que en realidad era el Decepticon más odiado por sus propios camaradas de armas.

Pero su propia seguridad no era una preocupación prioritaria para el susodicho humano. Asfixiado primero por un cuerpo que le repugnaba, el encierro que se había visto forzado a soportar por su nueva condición humana había llegado a su punto máximo de tolerancia. Starscream simplemente no podía soportar estar encerrado un minuto más.

Caminó sin rumbo, únicamente deseando escapar de los confines de lo que tan pronto se había convertido en su prisión. El ruido seco de sus pisadas se escuchaba extraño en los vastos corredores, un sonido extranjero en los dominios de dioses metálicos.

Un dios de metal… Starscream sintió que sus hombros se encogían cuando pensó en lo que había sido.

Simplemente no había comparación; su actual cuerpo, débil y patético, no era ni la sombra de su antigua grandeza. Era un insecto ahora, un germen… ni siquiera digno de que alguien lo pisara.

Pero lo que hacía las cosas peores era su propio fracaso. Incluso las tareas humanas más simples parecían estar más allá de sus habilidades; lo había comprobado con su reciente y desastroso intento de alimentarse a sí mismo.

Al menos el pie ya no le dolía. Pero, aunque así hubiera sido, no lo hubiera sentido mucho. Por alguna razón, todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y caliente…

Pero no le importaba.

Sombras lo envolvieron mientras continuaba caminando por la fría base, manos obscuras acariciando su ya de por sí mal humor.

Distraído por sus pensamientos, no se percató de que había llegado a un nivel más alejado de lo que había pretendido hasta que sintió el destello rojizo sobre su hombro.

Miró apresuradamente hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con tres pares de agresivas miradas.

Cualquier Decepticon era un peligro para él en ese momento, pero cualquiera hubiera sido preferible a los tres mecanoides voraces que lo miraban con mucho más que simple odio.

_Apetito._

Los Insecticons tenían hambre.

Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién estaba a punto de convertirse en su próxima comida.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Si no son de México, tal vez no sepan del jabón del "Perro agradecido". Era una marca muy popular de jabón para perros, muy popular en los tiempos de nuestros padres. Ahora todavía la venden, pero perdió su encanto._

_Lo de los jalapeños también es un mexicanismo. No son tan picantes, pero si alguien que no está acostrumbrado al picante los come directamente, garantizado que sentirá que se le queman las entrañas. A mí no me gusta mucho el chile (ojo, compatriotas albureras, no lo dije en doble sentido je je je), pero admito que tienen un sabor delicioso que bien vale la pena la quemazón. Lo gracioso es que esa parte de los jalapeños fue escrita por mi amiga iratepirate, que es de Australia y en su vida ha probado un jalapeño. Ya le mandaré una lata de La Costeña uno de estos días para que se ponga la enchilada de su vida (una vez más, no es doble sentido)._

_En cuanto a cierto video en xtube… lamento informar que ya fue removido. Si no saben qué es xtube, mejor no pregunten ;oP_

_Finalmente, usamos dos nombres en este capítulo que pertenecen al universo Transformer. Si alguien sabe quiénes son Suzuoki y Millete se ha ganado una dotación de dulces de energon._


	9. Corre, Starscream, corre

_Tavata: Creo que la experiencia de haber visto las películas en pantalla gigante es inolvidable para los fans de hueso colorado como nosotras ;o) En lo personal le encontré mil defectos a 'Revenge of the Fallen', pero los ignoré por completo porque era un momento mágico cada una de las 6 veces que la vi en el cine. Salió Soundwave y Megatron maltrató a Starscream… ¿qué más se pude pedir? Eso sí, luto por Ravage… Jajajaja, no puedo creer que todavía uses el jabón del Perro Agradecido, ¡buenísimo! Sobre el chile de Starscream… creo que es bastante obvio que sí le daría cierto uso, ejem… me refiero al comestible, ¿eh? Qué mal pensados que somos los mexicanos, por Primus! La tierra del albur, a mucha honra sí señor. Suzuoki y Millete son los actores de doblaje que hicieron la voz de Starscream en Japón y Francia, respectivamente.  
_

_destr: Sip, este capítulo fue de los más humorísticos, pero también va a haber algunos más obscuros, trágicos incluso, pero es parte del híbrido que estamos haciendo al escribir esta historia. Starscream está muy borracho, pero no se da cuenta porque es su primera experiencia con el whisky humano y también porque es muy orgulloso para admitirlo, pero va a seguir borracho durante este capítulo. Espero que te guste y felicidades por tu internet :o)_

_ady prime: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nadie más que Optimus Prime puede ser el líder de los Autobots. Pseudo líderes como Hot Rod o Star Saber nunca le llegaron a los talones. Como Optimus y Megatron no hay otros, simplemente. Sobre la descripción de Starscream en su versión humana, ya mencionamos su estatura y peso. Es bastante atlético, delgado pero musculoso, aunque no en exceso. Para ser más clara, nos basamos en el cuerpo de Daniel Craig cuando hizo Casino Royale. Eso del período en los hombres es muy cierto. En su caso es psicológico, pero también tienen sus días en que están tan sensibles e irritables que es mejor ignorarlos un rato o ponerles el cuerno :oP_

_AMYLEE PRIME: Qué bueno que la cuestión de la edad no sea problema. Yo igual aviso para que no haya alguien que se vaya a atrofiar con el contenido erótico que este fic va a tener más adelante, pero qué bueno que no será tu caso. Te recomiendo que busques el jabón del Perro Agradecido la próxima vez que vayas al súper, es un clásico. _

_kalhisto azula: Mi peor enchilada ha sido con chile de árbol y prefiero olvidarla… Ojalá hubiera sido por una apuesta pero me lo comí por error, pensando que era pimiento rojo en una salsa. Ahí supe que eso de que el agua cura las enchiladas es una gran mentira, pero bueno, son cosas que aprendemos de niños :oP_

_Nancy: Lo curioso es que Seeker es un término que empezaron a usar los fans, pero se hizo tan popular que incluso ya lo usaron en 'Revenge of the Fallen', aunque le dieron otra connotación. Starscream de Armada también es muy sexy, pero yo en lo personal siempre preferiré al de G1, seguido del de Animated. No te recomiendo que pruebes un jalapeño, al menos no le des la mordida directamente. Es mejor en trocitos y acompañando a la comida, así es delicioso, aunque aquí en México hay gente que se lo come entero y como si nada. Ah, es cierto, en Perú le llaman ají al chile! Yo viví en Argentina tres años y también les decían así. Ese pipí de mono que dices ha de ser un infierno, con mi poca tolerancia al picante es seguro que me quemaría ;oP Por cierto, felicidades por tu video en youtube, ¡te quedó muy bien! Y mil gracias por la dedicatoria :oD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8**

**Corre, Starscream, corre**

Starscream no tenía idea de lo atemorizantes que lucían sus camaradas de armas ante los ojos de un humano hasta que tuvo los sádicos ópticos de los Insecticons fijos en él.

Sádicos… y hambrientos. Al igual que el resto de los Decepticons, Starscream sabía que los Insecticons habían estado practicando repugnantes maneras de energizarse ante la falta de energon durante los siglos que habían pasado en la Tierra. Devorar seres humanos ciertamente no era ninguna novedad para ellos…

-Comida se acerca, acerca,- dijo Shrapnel, mirando a su presa con avidez.

-Bien, tengo hambre,- respondió ansiosamente Bombshell.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen, malditas cucarachas oxidadas,- espetó Starscream, retrocediendo lentamente.

-No te molestes en resistirte, criatura humana,- dijo Kickback mientras el trío empezaba a avanzar.

-Vas a perecer, perecer.

Starscream abrió la boca para protestar pero las tres imponentes figuras metálicas que se acercaban cada vez más le hicieron imposible formar palabras. Continuó moviéndose hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda desnuda tocó el frío metal de la pared detrás de él.

-A…aléjense de mí, malditos fenómenos,- logró tartamudear mientras se deslizaba por la pared lentamente. –_No _soy su próxima comida, ¿entienden?

-Es inútil insultarnos, insultarnos,- replicó Shrapnel. –Las amenazas vacías no van a interponerse entre nosotros y nuestra próxima comida, comida.

-Hueles tan delicioso…- siseó Kickback.

Fue entonces cuando Starscream se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que correr. Su instinto de supervivencia se activó en cuanto Bombshell se arrojó sobre él. Logró esquivar el ataque, por escasos centímetros, y corrió por el pasillo. Su cuerpo humano adquirió de repente mucha velocidad, impulsado por la adrenalina.

-¡Destrúyanlo, destrúyanlo!- ordenó Shrapnel mientras se transformaba en su modo alterno y daba caza a su presa, logrando atrapar con una de sus antenas el pedazo de tela floral que cubría la entrepierna de Starscream.

-¡No, maldita sea!- gritó el humano furiosamente mientras sentía el aire frío rozando sus partes íntimas. A pesar de su pánico, no pudo evitar sentir el conocido sentimiento de la humillación regresando de nuevo.

Odiaba su vida.

Pero, a pesar de odiarla, no estaba listo para dejar que terminara, y ciertamente no en las manos, o bocas, de esas tres bestias.

Llegó al final del pasillo y dio vuelta a la derecha, sin importarle hacia dónde se dirigía. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un plan. No había manera de que sobreviviera a una pelea con los Insecticons, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de continuar con vida. Esa era su única prioridad.

Entonces la vio.

El conducto de ventilación cerca de la base de la pared… Si podía llegar ahí estaría salvado. No había manera de que los Insecticons lo siguieran en un espacio tan estrecho. Era tan pequeño que apenas un humano podía caber…

Y él era un humano.

Llevando su cuerpo de huesos y carne a los límites, Starscream se lanzó hacia su objetivo; sus manos sujetaron desesperadamente la malla metálica que bloqueaba la entrada del ducto de ventilación. Tiró de ella frenéticamente, sacudiéndola con toda la fuerza que pudo generar, pero la delgada malla de metal se negó a ceder.

-Ahora te tengo,- escuchó a Kickback decir atrás de él.

Con las manos aún sujetando la rejilla, Starscream miró hacia tras y se encontró con el saltamontes metálico cada vez más cerca de él. Una furiosa patada de las patas traseras del Insecticon lo alcanzó en la cabeza, enviándolo al piso en una marea de dolor y confusión. Un grito escapó de su garganta.

-¡Aléjense de él, sucias pilas de chatarra!- gritó Skywarp mientras se materializaba de súbito entre los depredadores y su presa. –Si lo quieren, van a tener que pasar sobre mí primero.

El sonido de disparos láser resonó sin piedad en los oídos de Starscream, sacándolo de su momentáneo estupor. Sintió que un líquido cálido resbalaba por su rostro y se sujetó la cabeza, rápidamente entendiendo lo que había pasado.

-¡Screamer!- le gritó Skywarp mientras peleaba. –Corre, yo distraeré a estos bichos.

A pesar del dolor en la cabeza, Starscream asintió, incapaz de pensar en otra manera de reaccionar. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y comenzó a tirar de la rejilla de nuevo hasta que finalmente cedió.

Sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento a la obscuridad o a las reducidas dimensiones del conducto, el ex Seeker se impulsó hacia la pequeña abertura y entró.

Con la sangre corriendo libremente por su cuerpo desnudo, Starscream empezó a gatear por el ducto de ventilación, sintiéndose más débil a cada segundo. La claustrofobia empezó a apoderarse de él mientras se sentía cada vez más y más mareado. Para cuando llegó al otro extremo del ducto de ventilación sólo tuvo fuerzas para apoyarse en la rejilla hasta que ésta se desprendió, cayendo al piso junto con él.

Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con la rejilla de metal presionándose incómodamente contra su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Pero no le importó. Era el velo rojizo nublando su mirada lo que captó su atención, la mancha de fluido que salía de su propio cuerpo y ensuciaba el metal purpúreo del piso como una macabra señal de su derrota.

-¿Screamer…?- escuchó a Skywarp mientras se teletransportaba al lado de él. El gran dedo metálico de su compañero aéreo lo tocó con rudeza en la espalda. -¿Estás muerto, Screamer?

-¿Acaso parece que lo estoy, idiota…?- Starscream contestó molesto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Una de sus manos cubrió su entrepierna, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia su frente, en donde encontró una herida abierta.

-Vaya,- dijo Skywarp, - realmente te ves como basura, bien podrías estar muerto. Frenzy me dijo una vez que los humanos pueden continuar funcionando aun después de muertos. Creo que los llamó zombis o algo así… No importa. Bueno, como estaba diciendo…

-¡No soy un maldito zombi, pedazo de estúpido!

-Hey, no te enfades. Estoy seguro de que puedes tener una vida feliz y plena como un zomb…

-¡Cállate antes de que te arranque la chispa vital con mis propias manos! ¡Y créeme que lo haré!

-Claro… gracias por salvarme la vida, Skywarp,- el Seeker negro se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente. –No fue nada, Starscream, fue un placer…

-¿Ya terminaste, idiota?

-¿Qué? ¿Querías algo, Starscream?

-De hecho, sí. Quiero que me teletransportes a mis cuarteles personales. AHORA.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De repente te dio miedo quedarte solo?

Starscream le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero aéreo antes de responder con una voz peligrosamente calmada. –No, estúpido. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy sangrando. Necesito reparar esta herida de alguna manera y no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado.

Skywarp se arrodilló y levantó a su oficial superior, mirándolo con una mezcla de repulsión e intriga. La sangre corría en pequeños hilos entre los dedos de Starscream, que tenía la mano firmemente presionada contra su frente. Su torso y sus muslos estaban ya salpicados del fluido vital humano.

-Mmmh, ¿sabes Screamer?- dijo Skywarp tras un momento de silencio. –No te ves nada bien. Esa fuga de combustible rojo se ve desagradable… Tal vez deberías dejar que Hook te revisara.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Screamer, lo digo en serio, podrías tener algún tipo de daño grave ahí… Pareces algo que yo limpiaría de la base de mi pie después de atacar un asentamiento humano.

-No voy a someterme a la piedad del sádico de Hook. Estoy bien. No tengo nada que no pueda arreglar yo solo.

-Ah, lo siento Screamer, pero no lo creo,- dijo Skywarp tajantemente mientras se ponía de pie con Starscream aún en su mano. –Además, si no te llevo con Hook ahora, TC lo hará, después de patearme el trasero.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, rayos!- se quejó Starscream. –Llévame a mis cuarteles ahora, Skywarp. Es una orden.

-Nop,- replicó el Seeker negro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. –Por cierto, veo que te quitaste el vestido que te di… Realmente te debe gustar estar desnudo, ¿eh?

* * *

La mueca en el rostro de Hook reflejó justo cuánto estaba detestando la imagen ante su visor óptico. No era ningún secreto que el altivo Constructicon odiaba desperdiciar su talento y su tiempo en reparar a sus camaradas heridos en batalla, pero evidentemente ponerle enfrente a un paciente de carne y hueso era más que indignante. Era una ofensa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Skywarp. -¿Puedes repararlo?

-No,- respondió secamente el Constructicon.

-¡Oh, vamos…!

-Ya te dije que no, y ahora sácalo de aquí. Está manchando toda mi mesa con su repugnante fluido humano.

Starscream le lanzó a Hook una mirada de odio desde su lugar en el centro de la mesa de trabajo del cirujano Constructicon. Su mano derecha continuaba presionando el lado derecho de su rostro. Ambos, mano y rostro, estaban cubiertos de sangre. No sabía qué era peor, estar herido o sujeto al escrutinio de sus odiosos camaradas de armas. Al menos el resto de los Constructicons no estaban presentes en ese momento debido a que estaban haciendo reparaciones de mantenimiento en la sección opuesta de la base, lo que minimizaba grandemente el riesgo de burlas sobre su persona y probable desactivación.

-¡Te dije que no era necesario venir aquí, Skywarp!- se quejó. -¡Estoy bien!

-Sí, bien… Por eso tienes una fuga de fluido vital en tu óptico derecho, ¿no?

-Técnicamente, la sangre no proviene de su ojo, sino de esa pequeña área de filamento que tiene encima. Ceja, creo que es el término correcto,- dijo Hook, haciendo un acercamiento con sus sensores ópticos al área mecionada.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Skywarp. –Sabes de lo que estás hablando. Eso quiere decir que puedes repararlo.

-No voy a ensuciarme las manos con los fluidos de una criatura de carne. Sería degradante.

Skywarp sonrió. El punto débil de Hook era demasiado fácil de encontrar. Se sorprendió por no haberlo utilizado antes. –Bueno…- dijo desinteresadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –… si no eres capaz de hacerlo…

El visor óptico del Constructicon brilló con enojo evidente.

-No hay nada más allá de mi alcance.

-Obviamente, reparar a un pequeño bicho terrestre sí…

Hook miró con infinito desprecio al humano desnudo que continuaba manchando de sangre su mesa de trabajo.

-Inmovilízalo,- dijo secamente.

Skywarp sonrió victorioso y dirigió una mano hacia Starscream.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Skywarp! ¡Sólo sácame de aquí! ¡Es una orden!

-Lo siento, Screamer. No puedo obedecer a un pedazo de carne.

Con mucha delicadeza considerando su habitual descuido, Skywarp sujetó con sus dedos índice y pulgar la cabeza de Starscream y lo obligó a acostarse en la mesa.

-¡Aaaaarrh, basta! ¡Suéltame, maldita chatarra descompuesta!- gritó el Comandante Aéreo mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas los dedos del Seeker negro. Por supuesto, sin ningún resultado.

-Si no quieres perder un ojo te recomiendo que te quedes quieto, Starscream,- dijo Hook mientras se acercaba con un escalpelo láser.

Starscream dejó de moverse, paralizado por el miedo.

-¿Q…qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a cauterizar tu herida.

-¿V…vas a… _quemarme_? ¡No, espera!

-No hay otra manera. No estoy familiarizado con el funcionamiento de los organismos humanos, pero estoy seguro de que el calor detendrá el sangrado.

-¡Pero vas a matarme!

-Lo dudo. Puedo operar con una precisión milimétrica. Por supuesto, no puedo garantizar que no dolerá. No tengo sedantes para orgánicos.

-No tienes sedantes para nadie, maldito monstruo… ¡¡aaaarrrrggggghhh!!- chilló Starscream en cuanto el escalpelo láser comenzó a quemar y sellar dolorosamente su herida.

La pérdida de tiempo no era uno de los defectos del cirujano Constructicon, así como tampoco lo era la piedad. Hook continuó con su improvisada sesión de reparaciones, abrumando a su paciente con su enorme sombra y su muy fría mirada.

El procedimiento fue eterno para Starscream, que cada astro segundo sentía una insoportable agonía. Hook nunca hacía ningún trabajo apresurado y ésa no iba a ser la excepción. No importaba cuánto detestara rebajarse reparando a un humano, su posición de perfeccionista y artista no iba a ser cuestionada.

Finalmente, todo terminó. El escalpelo láser se alejó y Skywarp liberó a su comandante. De inmediato, Starscream dirigió la mano hacia su ceja. Todavía podía sentir la herida vibrando, pero el sangrado se había detenido.

-¡Hey, te ves mejor, Screamer!- dijo alegremente Skywarp mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Starscream con su dedo, casi rompiéndole la espalda. –Puedes dejar ya de lloriquear. Ven, vamos a lavarte.

Starscream se sujetó la adolorida espalda, olvidándose por un momento del dolor en la ceja. –¡¿Acaso tengo que recordarte cada astro segundo que hay huesos adentro de esta bolsa de piel que tengo en lugar de armadura, imbécil?!

-Si ya terminaste tu primitivo intercambio de palabras con tu mascota, Skywarp,- interrumpió Hook, -harías muy bien en largarte de aquí.

-¡No soy mascota de nadie!- gritó Starscream. –Y más vale que lo recuerdes, Hook, o terminarás ensamblando drones en una fábrica.

De uno de los dedos de Hook salió una pequeña pero afilada sierra. –¿Estás familiarizado con el término castración, Starscream?

El Comandante Aéreo cubrió su entrepierna con las manos y retrocedió, casi cayéndose de la mesa. Skywarp se dobló sobre sí mismo de risa antes de sujetar a Starscream por un brazo y teletransportarse fuera del Área de Reparaciones.

------------------

Nuevamente encerrado en la soledad pero seguridad de sus cuarteles personales de nuevo, Starscream cayó de rodillas.

Se sentía vacío, derrotado… como el pedazo de basura más indigno que jamás hubiera tenido la desdicha de ser creado en el universo. Pero, sobre todo, sentía dolor.

Su cabeza le palpitaba; no estaba seguro si era por el ataque de Kickback o por la sesión de reparaciones a manos de Hook, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal nunca antes. Cada músculo le dolía; parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo más allá de los límites y ahora su cuerpo le estaba cobrando su precio, tensándose y acalambrándose sin remordimiento.

Pero había algo más que dolor físico castigándolo esa noche.

Había mareos también, como una densa niebla que había descendido sobre él para nublar su visión y sus pensamientos, amortiguando todos los sonidos del mundo exterior y sólo dejándolo escuchar las voces dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía caliente, inusualmente caliente, pero a la vez su piel se sentía fría, como si su cuerpo no pudiera decidirse por su temperatura.

Claro que nada de eso le importaba.

Lentamente, Starscream levantó las manos, sosteniéndolas ante su rostro. Temblaban. Las miró ávidamente, aparentemente cautivado por su grotesco diseño, voltéandolas una y otra vez para que sus ojos capturaran cada detalle.

Estaba sucio… tan sucio… cubierto de una asquerosa mezcla de sangre seca y sudor.

Le costó más esfuerzo del esperado ponerse de pie; su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado. Con lentos e inseguros pasos se dirigió hacia su unidad de limpieza. Su mano nunca se separó de la pared, el único soporte que evitaba que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Suspiró profundamente cuando llegó a su destino, temeroso del espejo que sabía que esperaba su llegada con toda su crueldad.

Pero amigo o enemigo eran palabras que nunca habían sido muy distintas en la vida de Starscream, así que cerró los ojos y se aventuró en la unidad de limpieza, sabiendo que la lustrosa superficie de las paredes no le regresaría la atractiva imagen de sí mismo a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirar su reflejo. Hizo una mueca de asco al contemplar ese cuerpo sucio de sangre. Ahora tenía también una cicatriz rojiza sobre una de sus cejas. La piel alrededor estaba hinchada y había adquirido una tonalidad púrpura no muy distinta del color de Skywarp. Hasta ese momento, Starscream no había creído posible que su apariencia pudiera empeorar.

Pero fue el rojo de su sangre lo que lo más lo perturbó. Aunque ya estaba seca en algunas partes, el color permanecía brillante, un agudo recordatorio de lo frágil era ahora, de lo cercano a la muerte que estaba…

A pesar de haber estado inmerso en una guerra milenaria, Starscream nunca se había sentido tan mortal.

El agua cayó sobre su piel una vez más y Starscream se dejó llevar por su urgencia por limpiarse. Al igual que su primer baño como humano, no fue una experiencia agradable, pero era mejor que permanecer ahí, mirando su figura cubierta de su propia sangre.

Se sentía totalmente indefenso. Starscream bajó la mirada, mirando en silencio la mezcla de sangre y agua que corría grácilmente entre sus pies y se dirigía hacia la nada.

------------------

Thundercracker entró a la semi obscura habitación. Por costumbre, buscó una lectura de energía cybertroniana, pero casi de inmediato se percató de su error y buscó simplemente una señal de calor. La única que encontró estaba localizada sobre un escritorio enfrente de una de las ventanas.

Ahí estaba Starscream, sentado, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Miraba distraídamente el paisaje marino externo con una expresión extrañamente tranquila. A su lado había una pequeña bolsa plástica vacía de color rojo. Tal parecía que el humanizado Comandante Aéreo se había rendido finalmente a su hambre y había probado el infame alimento para perros o cualquier cosa que estuviera en esa bolsa. No se podía esperar nada bueno de algo llamado "Doritos", después de todo. También había una botella de cristal medio llena con un líquido de color marrón. Whisky, decía la etiqueta.

Había algo perturbador en el joven humano. Skywarp le había informado a Thundercracker del incidente con los Insecticons y la peculiar sesión de reparaciones a manos de Hook. A pesar de que nunca había tenido una buena relación con Starscream, Thundercracker lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando su Comandante Aéreo se sentía derrotado.

-¿Starscream?- preguntó cautelosamente el Seeker azul.

Starscream miró hacia un lado.

-Ah… ¿eres tú, Thundercracker? No te escuché entrar.

Thundercracker se aproximó lentamente. –Skywarp me dijo sobre tu herida. ¿Cuál es tu estado?

Starscream se tocó la pequeña y ya apenas visible cicatriz que dividía en dos su ceja derecha. –Funcional, supongo… ¿Qué importa?

Thundercracker no tenía idea de qué tan grave había sido la herida, pero estaba seguro de que la intervención de Hook había minimizado el daño.

-Veo que decidiste energizarte por fin.

-¿Energizarme?- dijo Starscream mientras miraba con desdén la bolsa de Doritos. –Yo no llamaría así al humillante proceso que justo acabo de terminar. Todo lo que hice fue introducir estas cosas asquerosas en mi boca, masticarlas y tragarlas. Te ahorraré los detalles del desagradable sabor.

-¿Y qué hay de ese combustible?

-¿El whisky? Es una especie de energon de alto grado… supongo. Es lo único bueno que esos dos enanos de Soundwave trajeron. Su sabor es horrible pero me ayuda a relajarme.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Starscream dar un profundo trago a la botella. Era evidente por la mueca en su rostro que en verdad el sabor le desagradaba bastante, pero tal parecía que el joven humano estaba más allá de las quejas. Había sufrido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Incluso Starscream debía tener sus límites en lo referente a la resistencia.

-Eh… Starscream…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, grandioso… No soy más alto que mis antiguas rodillas, estoy hecho de carne y huesos, he sido humillado más en estos últimos dos ciclos que en el resto de mi vida… Ah, y casi fui devorado por los Insecticons… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Lo siento… sé que fue una pregunta estúpida pero…

-Ahórrate eso. No es tu culpa, después de todo, ni siquiera de Skywarp. Yo mismo me metí en todo este infierno.

-No cambiarás nada lamentándote.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

-Pero podrían mejorar,- dijo Thundercracker sonriendo. -Te traje algo que te animará.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Starscream sin interés.

Thundercracker abrió un panel en su antebrazo y sacó una pequeña y plana caja blanca, colocándola al lado de Starscream.

-Averígualo tú mismo,- le dijo.

Starscream abrió la caja y su rostro se iluminó con alivio cuando vio la tela negra cuidadosamente doblada.

-Se llama tuxedo,- le explicó Thundercracker. –Escaneé tus dimensiones físicas y te traje el tamaño más apropiado para tu estructura. Y no te preocupes, es perfectamente apto para un humano masculino, me aseguré de eso.

Thundercracker todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Starscream ya había sacado apresuradamente el contenido de la caja y probaba su suerte con los pantalones.

-Eh, Starscream… creo que ese mecanismo metálico va en la parte delantera.

-Suena lógico,- dijo Starscream mientras se quitaba los pantalones de nuevo y se los ponía de la manera correcta.

-Sé que el negro no es tu color, pero…

-No importa. En este momento, lo que menos me interesa son los colores,- dijo Starscream mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Se abrochó los pantalones y se puso la chaqueta, sin importarle que su nuevo atuendo careciera de camisa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo, mirándose. -¿Cómo me veo?

-Menos obsceno,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Muy gracioso…- Vestigios de su usual ironía aparecieron en la mueca de Starscream. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para él, aunque el camino sin salida en el que estaba parecía cada momento más imposible de superar.

Como reforzando la falta de esperanzas, un botón rojo sobre la consola de la gran computadora de Starscream brilló, y la monotónica voz de Soundwave se escuchó, tan cálida como una sentencia de muerte.

-Atención Starscream, Megatron ordena tu presencia en el Centro de Mando. Retraso en cumplir la orden no será tolerado.

La comunicación finalizó.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. -Bien, ha llegado el momento… No fue tan desagradable volar a tu lado todos estos vorns, Thundercracker. ¿Te importaría escoltarme hasta el Centro de Mando? No quiero ser aplastado, o comido, en el camino. Al menos, tal vez, Megatron me dará una muerte rápida… tal vez.

Thundercracker asintió en silencio. Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez estaba contemplando a su Comandante Aéreo por última vez.

_Continuará._


	10. De mascotas y robots

_destr: Tienes razón, aunque Starscream la ha pasado realmente mal, no pierde la esperanza no sólo de recuperar su cuerpo sino también su dignidad. Analizando su personalidad en la caricatura y los cómics de G1, es cierto que siempre mostró actitudes cobardes y traicioneras, pero también tuvo momentos de valor y dignidad que son innegables. Además, su ego es tan grande que no dejaría que nada lo derrotara. Está acostumbrado a luchar contra la adversidad y es capaz de levantarse del suelo cuantas veces sean necesarias. Gracias por tus comentarios :o)_

_ady prime: Lo del tuxedo fue un capricho mío y sí, tienes razón, es una imagen muy orgásmica ;o) Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que su nueva cicatriz lo hace ver todavía más apetitoso. Ya estamos en pleno invierno pero cuando escribo este fic me siento en plena primavera._

_Tavata: Pues me imaginé el tuxedo tipo más bien Prada, pero claro que va a haber algunos Giorgio Armani por aquí ;o) Y ropa interior Calvin Klein… ole con las marcas. En lo personal no me guta el whisky, pero puede que Starscream le encuentre el gusto. Depresión y alcohol, mala combinación… _

_AMYLEE PRIME: Yo también creo que Starscream es muy fuerte anímicamente. Se necesita mucha fuerza y valor para estar tratando de derrocar a Megatron todo el tiempo sin importar las consecuencias. Ése es el Segundo al Mando que todas amamos :o)_

_Nancy: Starscream en todas sus versiones es una cosita sexy, admitámoslo. Mi preferido siempre será G1 seguido de Animated, pero tuvo sus momentos en las series japonesas e incluso en su fugaz aparición en Beast Wars. ¿Y qué tal en Revenge of the Fallen, todo tatuado, mmhhhh…? Según recuerdo en la caricatura, los Insecticons llevaban millones de años en la Tierra y estuvieron activos mientras los demás Transformers estaban desactivados. Durante ese tiempo se tuvieron que adaptar a nuestro planeta, así que creo muy posible que hayan desarrollado maneras alternativas de alimentarse; Starscream debió parecerles una apetitosa botana. Jajaja, me dio mucha risa eso de que Starscream "todavía no la ha estrenado…" No te preocupes, ya no tarda mucho en estrenarla ;o) Saludos a Adriana y te acompaño en eso de romper la dieta._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9**

**De mascotas y robots**

Starscream permaneció inmóvil afuera de las puertas cerradas del Centro de Mando; su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar entre la humillación y la desolación. Podía sentir su corazón orgánico latiendo con la intensidad de una docena de procesadores sobrecargados mientras gotas de sudor frío empapaban su frente.

El momento había llegado… el del fin de su vida. No importaba qué le tuviera preparado Megatron, sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza. Estaba destinado a la derrota total.

Los fragmentos de su destrozada dignidad…

Su rango…

Y, probablemente, su vida.

De repente no podía sentir más sus pies. Todos sus miembros estaban entumecidos, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido removido de alguna manera del mundo tangible y existiera sólo como un espectro, flotando a través del tiempo. Sus alrededores se habían apaciguado, como si estuviera en un sueño… incluso los latidos de su corazón parecían distantes.

Starscream lamió sus labios. Estaban secos y ardientes.

Tal vez era así como se sentía el verdadero miedo, el tipo de temor que sus víctimas habían sentido hacia él un instante antes de que las matara.

¿Se suponía que estaba viviendo una especie de prueba, algo para retar su ideología, para darle una lección, para mostrarle los errores de su vida?

O tal vez sólo era el efecto del combustible humano "whisky" controlándolo…

-¿Estás bien, Starscream?- escuchó la voz de Thundercracker atrás de él, probablemente lo más cercano a un amigo que le quedaba en ese momento.

-¿Starscream…?- repitió el Seeker azul.

El joven humano sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sacándose a sí mismo de la obscuridad de sus pensamientos y regresando a la igualmente obscura realidad.

-¿Dijiste algo, Thundercracker?

-Te pregunté si estabas bien. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Starscream miró hacia el frente y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. –No… esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar yo solo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Además, no quiero que seas testigo de mi muerte. Quiero ser recordado por mi grandeza, no por el charco de sangre y carne rota en que estoy destinado a convertirme.

-Entendido,- replicó Thundercracker solemnemente.

Starscream dio un paso al frente, dejando escapar un suspiro. –Gracias, Thundercracker,- dijo con el fantasma de una voz, sin atreverse a mirar a su camarada. Lo último que quería en ese momento era ver la mirada de lástima en el rostro metálico del Seeker azul. Habría sido demasiado humillante.

…………………

El Centro de Mando estaba inusualmente obscuro. Starscream entró con la misma confianza con que habría avanzado hacia una trampa. Esperaba lo peor, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir la aguda mordida del miedo.

-¿Megatron?- preguntó cautelosamente.

La respuesta no vino en forma de palabras. Escuchó algo cortando el aire y de repente algo duro y frío se enroscó en torno a su cuello. El instinto lo hizo sujetar desesperadamente con las manos lo que fuera que lo estaba sofocando. Sabía que era inútil, sin embargo. Su cabeza podía ser separada de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Un astro segundo después, un violento tirón a su improvisada correa lo arrojó al suelo.

Las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo en que su barbilla fue recibida por el frío metal del piso.

-M…Megatron…- balbuceó mientras miraba la imponente figura que estaba de pie frente a él. El rostro de Megatron parecía más duro que nunca mientras sostenía el otro extremo de la cadena con su mano derecha.

-Cumples el papel de una mascota la perfección, Starscream- habló el líder Decepticon. -¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tantos vorns complotando en mi contra para apoderarte del liderato de los Decepticons, y terminas así… como un perro.

Megatron tiró de la cadena otra vez, arrastrando a Starscream y casi estrellándolo contra su pie. El joven humano se maravilló de que su cabeza continuara anexada a su cuerpo tras tan violento tirón.

-Entonces, perro,- continuó Megatron con la voz más cruel que Starscream le había escuchado jamás. –En consideración a tu mediocre dedicación a la causa Decepticon durante todo este tiempo, voy a concederte la gracia de elegir el método de tu terminación. Sin embargo, sólo tienes dos opciones: o te aplasto ahora mismo, o te vaporizo con mi cañón de fusión sin dejar rastro de tu existencia. ¿Cuál va a ser?

-¡No, espera!- gritó Starscream mientras se ponía apresuradamente de pie y forcejeaba con la cadena en torno a su cuello. -¡No puedes hacerme esto, Megatron! ¡Soy tu Segundo al Mando!

-¡Ningún insecto humano va a ser mi Segundo al Mando!

-¡Tienes que darme una oportunidad, líder, por favor! ¡No puedes matarme así nada más! ¡Te he servido lealmente todo este tiempo…!

-¡Oh, ahórrame la ironía, Starscream! Has pasado más tiempo pensando en cómo disponer de mí que en la gloria del Imperio Decepticon.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Megatron soltó la cadena como si fuera algo asqueroso y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su trono. Starscream lo miró sentarse con desconfianza mientras se quitaba como podía la cadena del cuello. Sabía que un momento de tranquilidad no significaba que su vida se había salvado; podía ser el préambulo de un sufrimiento mucho mayor.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Starscream?- preguntó Megatron. -¿Qué harías si fuera yo el que hubiera sido convertido en humano?

-T-te ayudaría, por supuesto.

Megatron golpeó con furia los soportes de brazo de su trono. –¡Si quieres seguir funcionando, hablarás con la verdad por primera vez en tu sucia vida!

Starscream suspiró y bajó la cabeza. –Te mataría… no sin antes burlarme de ti hasta cansarme.

Megatron sonrió con malicia. –Ah, finalmente empezamos a hablar.

-Mi líder, por favor… Te ruego que me ayudes. No quiero morir siendo un ser humano… Soy un Cybertroniano, un Decepticon, un Seeker… el mejor de los Seekers… Fui llamado 'Príncipe de los cielos' por Seekers mucho mayores y experimentados que yo… Y ahora he perdido mis alas, he perdido mi honor… No puedo soportarlo más. Ayúdame, Megatron…

-¿Ayudarte? Interesante selección de palabras, Starscream. ¿Y cómo esperas que te _ayude_?

-Encuentra el elemento faltante para recrear el agua del Pozo de Transformación… no puede ser único… El universo es infinito y el imperio Decepticon tiene los recursos para encontrarlo.

-Recursos que no pienso desperdiciar en ayudar a una basura traidora como tú.

-Megatron, te lo imploro…

-¡Dije que no! Me sorprendes, Starscream. Sabes perfectamente que no soy del tipo que pone en riesgo metas mayores por un simple soldado. El beneficio de todos los Decepticons no puede ignorarse por el de un solo individuo.

-¡No soy un simple soldado!

-Cierto. No eres ni siquiera un individuo.

Herido por las palabras de Megatron, Starscream se mordió los labios con impotencia. Su líder tenía razón y él lo sabía. ¿Qué importaba su potencial y su inteligencia si estaba atrapado en un cuerpo infinitamente débil y perecedero? Pero aun así, se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Había luchado toda su vida para llegar a la cumbre, y rendirse no era su estilo. Nunca lo sería, aunque el Universo entero estuviera en su contra.

-¡Soy un individuo, un Cybetroniano y un Decepticon, Megatron! ¡Y no voy a aceptar que digas lo contrario! ¡No me importa si me hiciste venir aquí para satisfacer tu enfermizo sentido del humor, pero sabes tan bien como yo que me necesitas! ¡No puedes permitirte la pérdida de tu Segundo al Mando y tu Comandante Aéreo! ¡Este imperio me necesita!

-Como siempre, te sobrevalúas demasiado, bufón. Ningún soldado es indispensable, mucho menos una alimaña rastrera como tú. Te metiste en este lío por tu propia estupidez, así que ahora enfrenta las consecuencias. Si fueras un verdadero Decepticon como dices ser, afrontarías este problema con valentía en lugar de ladrar y lamentarte como el cobarde perro que eres.

Starscream miró a su líder con odio infinito. No importaba que Megatron pudiera matarlo con un solo dedo. Starscream estaba más allá de todo miedo en ese fugaz momento.

-¡No te atrevas a subestimar mi situación, Megatron! ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que es ser un maldito ser humano! ¡¿Sabes lo humillante que fue estar más de un breem con esta maldita cosa genital que tengo entre las piernas tratando de orinar por primera vez en mi vida?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Megatron hizo una mueca de asco. -Por favor, ahórrame los repugnantes detalles sobre el funcionamiento de tu cuerpo. Me agrada que al menos lo hayas cubierto.

La extraña pesadez regresó, acompañada de una horrible sensación de enfermedad en el núcleo de su estómago. La desesperación guió el siguiente movimiento de Starscream. Sintió como si su cerebro orgánico fuera un caos, una batalla de pensamientos erráticos y contradictorios. Siempre había sido volátil pero ahora las cosas eran demasiado extremas para intentar controlarlas.

Cayó de rodillas y apoyó su frente en el suelo ante su líder, rindiendo su orgullo y asumiendo una actitud de total sumisión. –Megatron… te lo ruego… por favor ayúdame… No puedo soportar seguir encerrado en este cuerpo, no más… Por favor… haré lo que sea… ¡lo que sea!

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro del líder Decepticon mientras se frotaba la barbilla con enfermiza satisfacción. No era extraño que Starscream se arrodillara ante él, pero por primera vez desde que lo había hecho siendo un joven cadete para jurar su lealtad eterna, lo estaba haciendo con auténtica desesperación. Ver a Starscream humillándose a sí mismo era demasiado gratificante, pero también perturbador. Megatron nunca lo había visto tan indefenso y aterrorizado.

-Levanta la cabeza, perro.

El tembloroso humano obedeció.

-¿Es líquido óptico lo que está fluyendo de tus ojos, Starscream?- preguntó Megatron, sintiendo una desagradable mezcla de asco y decepción al ver los extremos que su usualmente arrogante Segundo al Mando estaba alcanzando.

-No… no… yo…- balbuceó Starscream mientras se frotaba apresuradamente los ojos.

-¿Así que ahora lloras? ¿Hay un límite para tu patético espectáculo, acaso? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?

-Es este cuerpo, es este maldito cuerpo… Yo… no puedo controlar mis emociones… simplemente no puedo.

Megatron se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la consola de la computadora, dándole la espalda a Starscream.

-Así que pides mi ayuda… Valientes palabras para la criatura inútil que eres ahora. Si yo decidiera ayudarte, ¿qué me darías a cambio?

-¡Lo que sea, lo que sea! Seré tu más leal sirviente, tu guardián, tu esclavo…

-¡No estoy de humor para bromas estúpidas, Starscream! Si realmente quieres recuperar tu cuerpo, más vale que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganarte ese derecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-Si tuvieras al menos el instinto promedio de un guerrero, ya habrías encontrado la manera de aprovechar tu situación en lugar de perder el tiempo lloriqueando. ¡Piensa, estúpido, piensa! ¿Qué ventaja tienes ahora, una que ninguno de nosotros posee?

Starscream no tuvo que esforzarse para utilizar su orgánico cerebro para conocer la respuesta. Las nubes de su mente se disiparon con las palabras de Megatron. –Los Autobots… ellos no saben que yo…

-¡Exacto!- lo interrumpió Megatron. –No tomes mis palabras como una orden, Starscream, sino como un ultimátum. En exactamente tres horas terrestres serás llevado al área civil más cercana a la base de los Autobots. Vas a infiltrarte en El Arca y te ganarás la confianza de Prime. Si tienes éxito, te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para conseguirte el elemento faltante para recrear el agua del Pozo de Transformación. Pero si fallas, te quedarás como un ser humano por el resto de tu vida, que por cierto será muy corta.

Starscream sintió la sangre dentro de su cuerpo helarse. La idea de ser abandonado en la sociedad humana y estar rodeado de criaturas de carne era aterradora. Pero entrar en el círculo de confianza de los Autobots era una misión demasiado difícil... aún para un mentiroso consumado como él.

-Pero… ¿cómo esperas que los Autobots confíen en _mí?_

-Ese es tu problema. Aprovéchate de la bondad e ingenuidad de Prime. Nunca esperará que uno de sus queridos humanos se convierta en su perdición.

-P…pero… pero… No puedo mezclarme con la sociedad humana… Soy un Decepticon… Es inconcebible…

Un furioso puñetazo en la consola de la computadora demostró justo qué tan grande era la impaciencia de Megatron en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea, Starscream! ¿Vas a dejar de quejarte por un maldito momento? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser la sociedad humana? ¿Acaso no te las arreglaste para sobrevivir en Kaon antes de la guerra?

-Sí, pero…

-Dudo mucho que las pacíficas comunas terrestres puedan compararse con lo que era Cybertron antes de nuestra insurrección. Toma esta misión como una prueba, como la última oportunidad que te doy no sólo para recuperar tu antiguo cuerpo sino para seguir viviendo. Si quieres continuar como mi Segundo al Mando, tendrás que demostrar que mereces ese rango.

Starscream frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo un momento. La cicatriz sobre su ceja comenzó a dolerle mientras consideraba las palabras de Megatron. Como siempre, era muy difícil averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de su líder. Megatron era tan imposible de leer como detestable. Atrás de esa insólita misión podía haber muchas cosas: una verdadera estrategia de espionaje contra los Autobots, una enfermiza muestra del sentido del humor de Megatron al mandarlo a una muerte segura, o una auténtica prueba de que su líder confiaba en que Starscream sería capaz de superar el reto y recuperar su honor…

-¿Cuál será mi respaldo? ¿Qué hay de mis armas, equipo de espionaje…?

-Lo único que llevarás es la ropa que tienes puesta. En caso de que los Autobots te descubran, no quiero que haya nada que te vincule con nosotros. En cuanto abandones esta base serás un ser humano ordinario, así que más vale que te apresures en elegir una denominación y una identidad. El tiempo está corriendo.

…………….

Starscream se sorprendió de encontrar a Thundercracker esperándolo afuera del Centro de Mando. Había esperado que su compañero aéreo lo abandonara en el momento en que había cruzado el umbral hacia su destino incierto en manos de Megatron, pero ahí estaba el Seeker, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, su forma obscura acariciada por las sombras. Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó que el humano se aproximaba.

-Así que te dejó vivir,- dijo Thundercracker. –Pero no sin un precio, supongo.

-Tu suposición es correcta,- replicó Starscream mientras continuaba avanzando con notorios problemas de balance.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras?

Starscream se tambaleó un momento. Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared en un intento por estabilizarse.

-Oh, sólo una simple tarea,- replicó en cuanto hubo recuperado el balance. –Debo infiltrarme en el Arca, ganar la confianza de Optimus Prime y convertirme en espía.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker se ensancharon con asombro. En la mente embriagada de Starscream, parecieron a punto de explotar. –Eso no va a ser fácil, Starscream.

-Tal vez no, pero no tengo opción. Es eso, o morir como un humano.

-Difícil decisión. Honestamente no sé qué preferiría yo si estuviera en tu lugar. Al menos si estuviera muerto, la humillación terminaría. El solo pensamiento de vivir entre los humanos, y los Autobots…

-Afortunadamente para ti, no estás en mi lugar,- dijo Starscream con rencor. –No podrías entender lo insoportable que es mi vida en estos momentos, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-No pierdas tu tiempo en disculpas, no tienen ningún sentido. Mientras haya esperanza de recuperar mi verdadera forma, seguiré luchando, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. No sé qué está planeando Megatron, si realmente está dispuesto a ayudarme o si todo esto es sólo parte de algún juego enfermizo, pero voy a demostrarle que puedo superar esta prueba. Él me ha dado una oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Mi orgullo depende de esto.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?- preguntó Thundercracker.

Starscream se apoyó de espaldas en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, doblando las piernas contra su pecho y abrazándolas. Estaba seguro ahora de que había más que miedo y humillacion interfiriendo en sus sistemas; tal parecía que el alcohol era tan embriagante para los humanos como el alto grado lo era para los Cybertronianos.

-Tengo tres horas terrestres,- dijo finalmente. –Tres horas para adquirir los conocimientos básicos sobre la sociedad humana, de lo contrario me delataré apenas ponga un pie entre ellos. No es propio de mí pedir ayuda, pero…

-No te preocupes,- lo interrumpió Thundercracker. –Sólo dime qué necesitas y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte.

Starscream levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero aéreo. De repente su rostro orgánico había perdido todo color. El sudor frío regresó, y la sensación de enfermedad que nunca se había ido… Pero esta vez era diferente; esta vez no estaba siendo causada por el terror.

-Podrías… podrías ayudarme a encontrar un nombre… y… ayudarme a conocer más sobre la ciudad llamada 'Portland'… creo que así es como se llama…

Starscream dejó de hablar. De repente estaba peleando desesperadamente contra esa horrible sensación que le carcomía las entrañas.

-Pero primero…- continuó en cuanto sintió que podía hablar de nuevo, -necesito que encuentres una cura contra estar sobre energizado…

Y sin decir más, Starscream giró hacia un lado y expulsó de sus sistemas su primera comida y ese maldito líquido llamado whisky…

_Continuará._


	11. Una rosa con otro nombre

_Aquí estoy de vuelta. Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero me voy a poner las pilas para no volver a colgarme tanto con las actualizaciones. Tengo varias ya escritas y la verdad es que no tengo excusa, pero soy medio colgada, ya lo habrán notado…_

_destr: Creo que el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte, aunque tiene mucho que ver con el carácter. A pesar de que este fic no nació con la intención de ser escrito en serio, al final decidimos explorar justamente esa parte, la de los instintos básicos – y no sólo de supervivencia – que llevarán a Starscream a comportamientos y pensamientos que serán nuevos para él. Y tienes mucha razón, la lucha en su interior será bastante reñida, la prueba más dura que haya tenido hasta ahora._

_Tavata: Pues sí, Optimus Prime siempre tuvo una gran debilidad hacia los humanos, lo que lo hacía poner su seguridad e incluso la de sus Autobots en riesgo por proteger a nuestra querida raza. Eso trajo muchas críticas a la personalidad del líder Autobot, como Megatron se lo recalcó en Revenge of the Fallen, uno de los pocos momentos profundos que tuvo la película. Pero volviendo a esta historia, era de esperarse que Megatron buscara atacar ese punto débil, ahora resta ver cómo usa Starscream sus grandes dotes en el arte de la hipocresía, porque Prime será muy bondadoso, pero no es ningún tonto._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Starscream llorando fue un momento fuerte, más que debilidad fue la prueba de que su nuevo cuerpo está reaccionando de maneras que le son totalmente desconocidas. Para su nombre humano hicimos una elección simple: la mitad será algo que se asejeme a su nombre real, y la otra mitad un homenaje a la persona que le dio vida._

_Nancy: Felicidades por el éxito de tu maratón. Lástima la lejanía… Antes yo vivía en Argentina y pasaba por Perú con cierta frecuencia. Si todavía viviera ahí, tal vez sí me hubiera animado a ese maratón. Aquí estoy físicamente sola en mi amor por los Transformers, así que un maratón nocturno me caería muy bien :o) _

_ady prime: Megatron arrastrando a Starscream con una cadena es una de mis escenas favoritas de esta historia, aunque hay otra, también de ellos, que me gusta todavía más. No te adelanto nada, pero creo que la nariz te sangrará todavía más ;o) Je je je, si Starscream fuera un gigolo yo me arruinaría porque vendería todo lo que tengo por tenerlo al menos por una noche._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10**

**Una rosa con otro nombre todavía olería a rosa**

-¿Crothers?

-No.

-¿Bell?

-No.

-¿Cullen? ¿Welker?

-Rayos, no… Por alguna razón, esos dos me repugnan.

-Hey, tal vez fueron tus enemigos mortales en una dimensión alterna. Welker tiene poder, autoridad…

-Skywarp, si me interesara tu sabia opinión te la pediría. El siguiente,- dijo Starscream mientras Thundercracker continuaba enunciando los apellidos humanos que había encontrado en la red de telecomunicaciones humana.

-¿Stephenson? Ése tiene clase,- dijo el Seeker azul.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí. El siguiente.

-¿Dobson? ¿Kenny? ¿Adler?

-Me gustan… especialmente el segundo, pero no, tal vez en mi siguiente reencarnación.

-Nosotros no reencarnamos, Starscream,- dijo Skywarp.

-Oh por la maldita Matriz… no importa.

Thundercracker sonrió y continuó.

-¿Collins?

-Collins… Collins…- repitió Starscream. –Ese podría ser… ¿El siguiente?

-Britney Spears.

-Mira, Skywarp, si no vas a ayudar, ¡mejor teletranspórtate y lárgate de aquí!

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, humanito?

-Starscream tiene razón, Warp. ¿No puedes tomar esto con seriedad?

-¡Lo estoy tomando con seriedad, TC! Sólo estaba bromeando para ayudar a Screamer a relajarse.

-Yo no lo veo muy relajado… Por cierto, Starscream, no te ves muy bien.

-Gracias por la observación, Thundercracker. ¡Una observación que nunca solicité, por cierto! ¿Podrías dejar de recordarme lo asqueroso que luzco en este cuerpo de carne por un maldito astro segundo?

-No, no quise decir eso. Lo que digo es que te ves pálido… ¿Estás seguro de que te energizaste propiamente después de que purgaste el combustible humano que habías consumido?

-Sí, sí… Empecé a sentir mareos después de que los Insecticons me persiguieron y me duele la cabeza un poco, pero debe ser el estrés… Creo que los efectos del whisky se han terminado ya… ¿Podemos continuar? ¡En sólo unos breems voy a ser literalmente arrojado dentro del nido de esas pútridas bolsas de carne terrestres y ni siquiera tengo un nombre humano todavía!

-Está bien, está bien…- cedió Thundercracker. -¿Qué tal Latta?

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Latta.

Starscream se frotó la barbilla. –Latta… por alguna razón, me parece familiar.

-Tal vez era tu nombre, ya sabes, en esa dimensión alterna… ¿Por qué no lo tomas?- dijo Skywarp.

-Lo tomo.

-Latta será, entonces,- dijo Thundercracker, aliviado de que no tendría que seguir buscando. –Eso nos deja con el problema de encontrarte un primer nombre.

-¿Qué tal Britney?- insistió Skywarp. –Podemos añadirle un título, como Lady, o Princesa…

-Skywarp, te lo advierto…

-¿Reina Elizabeth? ¿Madonna?

-¡SKYWARP!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esos son nombres femeninos, idiota!

-¿Y?

-¡Y no soy una maldita fémina, en caso de que no lo hayas notado!

-Gracias a Primus por eso. Serías una chica muy fea… y gruñona.

-¡No soy feo!

-Bueno, ciertamente no eres tan guapo como yo. Y ahora que lo pienso, no mereces llamarte Madonna…. Ella es candente, para ser una humana claro.

-¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos?- gruñó Thundercracker. –Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías. Si no encontramos un nombre pronto, Starscream tendrá que usar el primero que encontremos.

Skywarp empujó a Thundercracker de la consola de la computadora y analizó la pantalla llena de nombres humanos.

-¿Qué tal Megan?

-¡Ese también es femenino!- se quejó Starscream.

-¿Y Shia?

-¡Basta! Ya tuve suficiente de sus estupideces. Haré esto yo solo.

………….

Luciendo una mueca de desagrado, Starscream empezó a mirar entre la lista de nombres humanos ante él. Odiaba el hecho de que tendría que renunciar a su amado nombre, su identidad, su poder… Cambiarlo por una denominación humana era demasiado humillante.

-¿Qué tal Chris, Michael, Frank, Hugo?

Thundercracker continuó enunciando nombres pero Starscream no estaba realmente escuchando. Ninguno de esos nombres era digno de él.

-¿…Josh, John, Peter…?

-¡Argh, todos son repugnantes!- exclamó Starscream. -¿Cómo pueden esos malditos seres de carne tener denominaciones tan patéticas? ¡Quiero algo poderoso, algo que se asemeje a mi verdadera identidad!

-¿Qué tal Reina Isabel?

-¡Esa broma se está haciendo vieja muy rápidamente, Skywarp!

-Algo que se asemeje a Starscream,- reflexionó Thundercracker, ignorando a Skywarp. –No creo que vaya a ser fácil encontrarlo, especialmente cuando el tiempo está tan en nuestra contra. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con nombres que empiecen con la letra S?

-Vale la pena intentarlo, al menos reduce el número de opciones,- se resignó Starscream.

Thundercracker redujo la búsqueda en la base de datos que estaba explorado.

-Muy bien… Aún tenemos alrededor de diez mil opciones, y eso tomando en cuenta que ya excluí los nombres que no son aptos para la sociedad humana que habita Portland.

-Grandioso…- murmuró Starscream.

-Vayamos en orden alfabético, entonces,- continuó Thundercracker, comenzando a leer la lista. –Sam. Quiere decir "brillante como el sol."

-No.

-Samuel.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro? Aquí dice que significa "como el sol." Cualquiera de esos sería buena opción para ti, ya que tu denominación contiene la palabra "estrella", y un sol es una estrella. Podría ser apropiado…

-Dije que no,- interrumpió Starscream. -¿El siguiente?

-Sawyer.

-No.

-Scott.

-No.

-Sean… Sebastian… quiere decir "majestuoso." Tú te consideras a ti mismo majestuoso, ¿cierto, Starscream?

-Repítelo.

-Majestuoso, el nombre Sebastian quiere decir majestuoso.

-No, el que dijiste antes.

-Ahh… Sean. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Starscream permaneció en silencio por algunos astro segundos, repitiendo ese nombre alienígena una y otra vez en su mente. No sabía por qué, pero había algo atractivo en ese nombre, algo que le recordaba su designación Cybertroniana si forzaba lo suficiente su imaginación.

_Starscream… Sean… Starscream… Sean… Sean… Sean…_

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó finalmente.

-Mmh… "generosidad celestial."

Desde su lugar sobre una de las mesas de trabajo de Starscream, Skywarp estalló en carcajadas.

-¡¿Generosidad?!- el Seeker exclamó entre risotadas. -¿Es posible encontrar un nombre _menos _apropiado? ¡Llamar a Screamer generoso es como llamar a Soundwave hilarante!

-Vete al infierno, maldito estúpido,- espetó Starscream. –Soy el ser más generoso en esta base y la prueba está en que sigues vivo a pesar de todas tus estupideces.

-Oh claro, puedo ver cómo eso te hace generoso… pffffttt… hablas tanta basura a veces Screamer, eres tan divertido.

-Entonces, ¿vas a usar este nombre o tendremos que desperdiciar el poco tiempo que te queda en esta base buscando inútilmente entre nombres? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no tienes ningún conocimiento sobre esa ciudad en la que estás a punto de ser abandonado?

-No es un gran nombre, pero supongo que tendré que tomarlo,- cedió Starscream, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza. –Sean Latta… pudo ser peor. Supongo que el momento ha llegado, el fin de mi existencia Cybertroniana.

-Ah, no te pongas triste, _Sean_,- dijo Skywarp, saltando de la mesa y acercándose a sus dos compañeros. –Ahora que ya tienes un nombre puedes empezar a pensar en cosas más importantes, como tus técnicas de conquista. Dudo que frases como "qué curvas y yo sin frenos" o "estoy a punto de convertirme en uno con la Matriz porque he visto el paraíso" no van a funcionar con las féminas humanas.

-Ni siquiera me voy a rebajar a contestar eso.

-Acabas de hacerlo.

-Aaah, por el maldito Primus, ¡eres tan desesperante, Skywarp! Juro que cuando vuelva a ser normal…

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, basta ya!- gritó Thundercracker, exasperado. -¿Qué mas necesitas saber, Starscream? No te queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de qué más necesito saber? ¡Todo! ¿No se dan cuenta, idiotas, que no sé nada sobre la primitiva sociedad humana? ¡Nada!

-Relájate Sean, o te explotará un circuito, o lo que sea que tengas en ese feo cuerpo tuyo.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Skywarp!

-Es tu nombre ahora, ¿no es así?

-Skywarp tiene razón, Starscream. Sería mejor si te empiezas a acostumbrar a esa denominación.

-Lo haré… en cuanto deje esta base. Pero mientras tanto, ¿podrían llamarme por mi nombre real, por favor?

Skywarp inclinó la cabeza. –Está bien, está bien… Screamer será, entonces.

-¡Ese no es mi maldito…! Oh, ¿a quién le importa? Llámenme como sea, no me importa.

-Como tú digas, "como sea."

-Warp, ya cállate,- dijo Thundercracker.

Starscream se dejó caer en la consola de su ahora enorme computadora. Estaba cansado, completamente exhausto. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, qué razones tenía para seguir luchando contra un destino cada astro segundo más intolerable. Sus primeros ciclos como humano habían sido un verdadero infierno, pero lo que lo esperaba afuera de la base Némesis seguramente sería peor. Estaría solo, solo en una ciudad llena de criaturas humanas, sucias, primitivas, alienígenas… No tenía idea de sus costumbres, de su cultura, ni siquiera de la manera como estructuraban una simple conversación. Estaba condenado, siguiendo un camino sin retorno.

Algo tocó su hombro, moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado.

-¿…scream?- escuchó entre la niebla que eran sus pensamientos. Definitivamente no se sentía bien. Se preguntó si el maldito whisky todavía seguía actuando dentro de su cuerpo, aunque el malestar estaba principalmente en su cabeza, que de repente se sentía muy pesada y caliente.

-¿Q…qué?- preguntó débilmente.

Thundercracker retiró su mano. –Pregunté si conocías algo sobre esta ciudad llamada Portland… ¿Estás seguro de estás bien, Starscream?

-Sí, estoy seguro, y sí conozco lo básico sobre esa Portland o como sea que se llame… Hemos volado sobre ella docenas de veces. Estoy más preocupado sobre dónde voy a recargarme y qué clase de combustible voy a consumir.

-Acerca de eso, deberías tratar de llevar una dieta balanceada.

-¿Qué rayos es una dieta balanceada?- preguntó Skywarp.

Thundercracker le lanzó una mirada asesina. –La red de telecomunicaciones humana especifica que es importante que los humanos consuman cierto tipo de combustible, como vegetales, frutas…

-Está bien, está bien,- interrumpió Starscream. –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no tengo un miserable lugar para entrar en modo de recarga ahí.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo,- dijo Skywarp. –Estoy seguro de que puedes adquirir algún tipo de vivienda.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que haga eso, genio? No tengo créditos humanos, ¿o sí?

-Consíguelos tonto. ¿Acaso no eres un Decepticon, o algo parecido?

Thundercracker aclaró su vocalizador. –Ahora que Skywarp lo menciona, deberías considerar seriamente mantener un perfil bajo, Starscream. Involucrarte en actividades ilegales ciertamente no será de ayuda en tu misión. Los Autobots privilegian comportamientos como la honestidad.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa! Por supuesto que no pretendo aparecerme a las puertas de la base Autobot con un historial criminal atrás de mí, pero no hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir sin soporte financiero.

-Consigue un trabajo, entonces,- dijo Thundercracker.

Skywarp se echó a reír. –Sí, ¿por qué no te conviertes en uno de esos humanos que se quitan la ropa por dinero? Rumble dijo que la grabación de tu sesión de limpieza fue un éxito en esa página virtual humana. Parece que a los humanos les gusta tu pequeño trasero.

-Te lo juro, Skywarp, que si no tuviera tanta prisa… Pero seriamente, ¿ustedes esperan que yo consiga un trabajo? ¡Ese no es mi estilo!

-Bueno, tuviste un trabajo antes, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Thundercracker.

-Sí,- intervino Skywarp. –Eras un científico loco antes de que decidieras jugar a los soldados.

-Eso fue diferente… y no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ese perdedor Skyfire…?

-¡Dije que te callaras, Skywarp!

-Pfft, como sea. Eres un fenómeno, justo como él.

-Tal vez puedas intentar algo relacionado con la ciencia,- dijo Thundercracker. –Eso te podría acercar a los Autobots… y a los humanos.

-¡No tengo ninguna intención de acercarme a esas sucias bestias orgánicas, así que conseguir un trabajo está fuera de toda posibilidad!

-Te apuesto mil cubos de energon que te acercarás más a esas sucias bestias de lo que tú crees. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres trabajar en tus técnicas de conquista? Si vas a ser forzado a entrar en ese mundo, al menos diviértete un poco. ¿Y qué mejor diversión que las féminas?

-Me gusta divertirme con _verdaderas _féminas, no con animales.

-Eres tan aburrido. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me pasaría todo el día interafazándome con esas chicas humanas. Eres muy afortunado, si lo piensas. Para encontrar una fémina real tenemos que viajar hasta Cybertron, y en esa Portland tendrás toneladas de féminas, miles! Y todas para ti solo…

-¡Lo digo en serio, Skywarp! ¿Estoy enfrentando el peor infierno de mi vida y todo lo que te importa son las féminas? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¡Oh, me rindo! Vete al infierno, entonces. TC y yo sólo estamos tratando de ayudarte.

-Puedes tomar tu ayuda y metértela en…

La puerta se abrió, revelando una pequeña pero burlona silueta.

-¿Qué quieres, Rumble? Estamos ocupados,- dijo Thundercracker.

-Es hora de que Screamer se vaya,- contestó el Cassetticon.

Starscream se levantó, casi cayéndose de la consola. -¿Qué? ¡Megatron dijo que tenía tres horas terrestres!

-Sip, pero Soundwave todavía tiene que hacerte un pequeño procedimiento…

-¿Qué quieres decir con procedimiento?- preguntó suspicazmente Thundercracker.

-No sé los detalles. ¡Sólo vengan, pronto! Megatron no acepta un no por respuesta, ya lo conocen.

Starscream sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Su frente estaba húmeda; miedo o enfermedad, ya no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Este capítulo fue un pequeño homenaje a algunos de los actores que dieron sus voces a nuestros personajes favoritos. Algunos de ellos ya murieron y se convirtieron en uno con la Matriz, como los queridos Scatman Crothers (Jazz) y Christopher Collins, más conocido como Chris Latta, que obviamente inspiró el nombre humano de Starscream en este fic. Esta historia está dedicada a él con todo nuestro amor. Intenso, complejo y multifacético, Chris no sólo le dio su voz sino parte de su alma a Starscream, convirtiéndolo en un personaje que se ganó el corazón de los fans. Qué manera de alcanzar la inmortalidad._


	12. ¡Hola Portland!

_ady prime: Comparto tu opinión sobre el apellido Cullen. Para mí siempre significará Optimus Prime, nada de vampiritos adolescentes con historias tontas y actuaciones pésimas (mis disculpas a los fans de la saga ;oP) _

_Tavata: Los años no pasan en balde, desafortunadamente, y varios de los actores que hacían, y en algunos casos siguen haciendo, las voces de nuestros queridos Transformers ya entran en el rango de la tercera edad. Ojalá que Primus, Unicron o quien sea nos los guarden muchos años más. Y claro que eso también va para quienes hicieron las voces en español. La mayoría de nosotros así los conocimos al principio, y cada vez que escuchaba algún doblaje hecho por esas mismas voces yo sólo podía pensar en Transformers :oP También hay mucho cariño para las nuevas voces. Tom Kenny como Starscream en TFA está genial, y Hugo Weaving hizo a un muy buen Megatron en las películas, aunque nadie como Frank Welker, un auténtico dios del doblaje._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Jejeje, pues sí tengo algo en contra de la saga Crepúsculo… ví las películas porque entro gratis al cine, pero las dos me parecieron detestables. Tal vez los libros estén mejor, ni idea. Lo de Britney Spears fue una broma de Skywarp, como siempre haciéndose el gracioso. Creo que ver a Starscream tan indefenso le da cuerda para burlarse de él sin límite, así que espera más de ese tipo de comportamientos ;o)_

_Nancy: La fanaticada es enorme y no tiene límites. Yo tengo una amiga de 56 años, sip, cincuenta y seis, que es tan fanática como yo. Escribe fics en esta página de hecho. Está casada, tiene un hijo, y con todo y su vida de señora respetable, se da tiempo para fantasear con Transformers como una adolescente. ¡Bien por ella!_

_Creo que Chris Latta murió sabiendo la legión de fans que adoraban a Starscream. No sé si le importaba mucho porque él era un hombre muy conflictuado, pero al menos lo supo y siempre tendrá nuestro cariño. Síiii, Edgar Wald sigue vivo, lo he visto en algunas apariciones en televisión y comerciales. La muerte de Alejandro Abdalah fue una dolorosa noticia. Su voz aparecía mucho en otros doblajes, y en Transformers también hizo una voz para la saga Victory, pero siempre lo recordaremos como nuestro Megatron :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**¡Hola Portland!**

Starscream nunca había estado enfrente de un pelotón de fusilamiento, pero estaba seguro de que debía lucir como Megatron y Soundwave en ese momento, un par de verdaderos demonios.

Mientras estaba de pie bajo el enorme umbral de la puerta del laboratorio, Starscream se preguntó si él también luciría así para los humanos antes, como un enorme diablo de ojos rojos y sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Hey, Screamer!- lo saludó alegremente Rumble, saliendo desde atrás de Soundwave. –No te reconocí con ropa.

-Ah Starscream, qué agradable de tu parte honrarnos con tu presencia – dijo Megatron con su tono de voz más irónico. –No esperabas que te dejáramos ir sin una fiesta de despedida, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, especialmente conociendo tu magnanimidad, Megatron – replicó Starscream con un sarcasmo que rivalizaba con el de su líder.

-Me alegra que lo admitas – continuó Megatron. –Ahora sube a la mesa. No querrás perderte tu regalo.

Starscream siguió la dirección a donde apuntaba el dedo de Megatron. Desde su lugar en el suelo le era imposible ver lo que había arriba, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno.

-Te ayudaré – dijo Thundercracker, inclinándose.

-¡No!- dijo firmemente Megatron. –Deja que suba por sí mismo.

Starscream hizo una mueca. Tal parecía que su etapa de prueba había comenzado.

No fue por obediencia que empezó a trepar la estructura metálica delante de él. Su vida estaba en juego, al igual que su pisoteado orgullo. Un golpe de energía dentro de su cuerpo – a la que después reconocería como adrenalina – derrotó momentáneamente la pesadez de su cabeza y lo ayudó a encontrar algo de su antigua agilidad. Tal vez había perdido la capacidad de volar, pero la altura nunca sería una enemiga, sin importar que tuviera una experiencia casi nula en el acto de escalar.

-¡Bien, Screamer! – le gritó Rumble cuando Starscream ya había subido algunos metros. –Te pareces a ese Hombre-Araña que admiran los humanos… ¡Pero apuesto diez cubos de energon a que te caes antes de llegar a la cima!

Megatron se aproximó a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. –En verdad eres una criatura rastrera, Starscream. Me pregunto cuántos huesos te romperás al caer, porque vas a caer… ¿Lo sabes, verdad? La otra pregunta es si sobrevivirás…

Starscream trató de cerrar sus oídos. Siempre había sabido que sólo contaba con él mismo para sobrevivir, y ese momento no sería la excepción. Todos esperaban su fracaso, incluso tal vez sus propios compañeros aéreos, seguramente hartos ya de cuidarlo. Pero él les demostraría a todos que ningún obstáculo lo derrotaría. Él era Starscream, Segundo al Mando y Comandante Aereoespacial Decepticon, y seguiría siéndolo aunque ahora tuviera otro nombre y otro cuerpo.

Los brazos y las piernas le dolían a cada mecano milímetro que subía, pero su determinación fue más fuerte. Finalmente, su temblorosa mano alcanzó el borde de la mesa de trabajo y con un último esfuerzo se impulsó hacia arriba, cayendo boca arriba sobre la superficie metálica y respirando agitadamente.

-No está mal – dijo Megatron, un tanto desilusionado de que el joven humano no se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo, -pero cualquier insecto habría sido capaz de escalar una simple mesa de laboratorio.

Starscream iba a replicar cuando se percató del extraño aparato que estaba sobre la mesa. También estaban sus más recientes conocidas, las cadenas adaptadas a su nuevo tamaño. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba, no sería placentero.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas.

Megatron hizo un ademán despectivo con su brazo. –Oh, no es gran cosa realmente. Tómalo como un pequeño regalo de despedida o, mejor dicho, mi manera de protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no procurara el bienestar de mis Decepticons, aunque se trate, como en tu caso, de una sucia bestia orgánica?

-Muy considerado de tu parte, Megatron, pero insisto en saber qué clase de… _bienestar _estás pensando.

-Como te dije, no te permitiré llevar ningún tipo de arma o dispositivo de tecnología Cybertroniana a tu pequeña aventura, pero aun así necesitaremos una manera de contactarte. Un comunicador interno es la mejor opción.

-¿I…interno?- repitió Starscream. Eso sonaba muy mal, especialmente considerando que ya no era un robot. -¿Quieres decir… adentro de mí?

-No idiota, seguramente encima de tu horrenda cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que adentro de ti, Starscream! ¡No retes mi paciencia!

-P… pero cómo…

-Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo. La noche terrestre ha empezado y debes abandonar la base de inmediato. Soundwave, comienza.

Starscream retrocedió pero Soundwave lo sujetó y lo tendió de espaldas fácilmente en la superficie de la mesa de trabajo.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué rayos van a hacerme?!

Fue Megatron quien le contestó, exhibiendo su más maligna sonrisa. –Verás Starscream, tal parece que mi apreciación inicial de tu nueva estructura fue precipitada. Soundwave me hizo ver que hay maneras de aprovechar tu nueva condición humana. Tu sistema auditivo, por ejemplo, no es tan complejo como el de un Cybertroniano, pero puede albergar un comunicador interno que me permitirá transmitirte mis órdenes.

-Sin mencionar que te proporcionará mi localización en todo momento, ¿no líder?- preguntó un asustado Starscream mientras su cuerpo era encadenado a la mesa. Esta vez también su cuello y su frente fueron restringidos con grilletes.

-Ah, un detalle insignificante, pero así es.

-Otro detalle insignificante sería que si trato de remover ese comunicador interno detonaré algún tipo de explosivo que insertaste en el aparato.

Megatron sonrió. –Me conoces demasiado bien, Starscream.

Los ojos de Starscream se abrieron hasta sus límites cuando la máquina sobre su cabeza empezó a moverse y la sombra de Soundwave lo cubrió.

-¿Has pensado que mi cuerpo tal vez no resista este procedimiento? ¡Megatron, espera! ¡Estoy seguro de que hay otros métodos…!

-Por supuesto que lo he pensado, bufón, pero no te preocupes. Deberías agradecerle a Soundwave por haber diseñado un comunicador microscópico en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Se amoldará perfectamente a tu oído interno y tendrá un alcance de diez mil mecano millas. Y no temas que los Autobots lo detecten. No está hecho de metal, sino de ese débil material humano, el plástico. Como ves, tu seguridad siempre fue nuestra principal preocupación.

-¡No creo que mi seguridad estuviera entre tus preocupaciones cuando decidiste perforar mis sensores auditivos!- gritó Starscream antes de volver su atención a Soundwave. – ¡Espera, fenómeno! ¿No vas a utilizar al menos un anestésico? ¡Podrías matarme!

-Anestésico: inútil. El sujeto debe estar consciente durante el procedimiento – replicó Soundwave.

-¡Sí, para satisfacer tu maldito gusto por escuchar a tus víctimas gritar!

El visor óptico de Soundwave brilló con sádica anticipación. -Afirmativo.

-¡¡Maldito engendroaaaaarrrrghhhh!!

Un delgado cable comenzó a penetrar el oído derecho de Starscream y avanzó por su canal auditivo. El joven apretó los dientes, pero no pudo evitar gritar. El dolor era demasiado intenso.

-¡¡Basta, deténte!! ¡Me estás matando, maldito…!

Desde su lugar atrás de Megatron, Thundercracker dio un paso al frente. –Lord Megatron, por favor… esto es demasiado…

-Silencio, Thundercracker. Soundwave sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

El Seeker azul bajó la cabeza y regresó a su sitio. Skywarp le colocó una reconfortante mano en el hombro.

Starscream afrontó su tortura con los ojos y los puños apretados. Tal vez moriría ahí… tal vez todo había sido una broma sádica de Megatron, que le había dado una esperanza cuando en realidad siempre había sido su intención aplastarlo como a un insecto.

El dolor era insoportable, peor que el que había experimentado cuando Kickback le había pateado la cabeza. Pero, una vez más, tal vez sus percepciones estaban siendo retadas, tal vez las cosas se sentían peor ahora debido a ese extraño calor que ahora invadía todo su cuerpo, o por ese dolor adentro de su garganta…

Y el sonido…

El sonido por sí solo era suficiente como para revolverle el estómago. Estaba seguro de que el sádico de Soundwave se estaba regocijando infligiendo esa tortura, tan brutal en el dolor como en ese zumbido insoportable…

Y entonces, finalmente, terminó. El fino cable salió de su oído y todo lo que quedó fue un dolor agudo y la sensación de un líquido cálido saliendo de su oreja.

-Hemos terminado- dijo Megatron. -No fue tan malo, ¿o sí Starscream?

-¡Tienes pelotas, Screamer!- se rió Frenzy. –Por un momento creí que mojarías tus pantalones.

-Vete… al demonio… Megatron…- balbuceó el joven, incapaz de reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo.

Megatron se echó a reír. -¡Bien! ¡Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor! Ya estás listo para enfrentarte a los humanos.

Las cadenas se abrieron y Starscream se puso lentamente de rodillas, sujetándose con la mano la adolorida oreja, que todavía sangraba. El maldito fluido rojo comenzó a colársele entre los dedos, recordándole una vez más que pesadilla y realidad eran la misma cosa.

-¿Listo?- preguntó débilmente. –Claro… nunca estuve tan… listo…

Ahora fue Skywarp el que dio un tímido paso hacia su Comandante Supremo. –Megatron, mi líder… creo que Starscream no está en condiciones de iniciar su misión todavía.

Los ópticos que miraron a Skywarp fueron tan afilados como dagas. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-E… él… está enfermo, señor.

-¿Enfermo?

Skywarp asintió. –Creo que el combustible humano que consumió causó alguna descompostura a sus sistemas. Su temperatura interna ha aumentado en muy pocos breems. Tal vez sería prudente esperar un par de ciclos solares más…

-¿Estás cuestionando mi buen juicio, Skywarp?

-¡No, claro que no Megatron!

-Bien, porque te recomiendo mucho que no lo hagas – espetó Megatron, regresando su atención a su humanizado Segundo al Mando. –Te irás ahora, Starscream. Tienes una semana terrestre para reportar los primeros avances en tu misión. Te daré libertad para elegir una estrategia, pero si fallas, no necesito decirte que lo que pasó aquí hoy será el paraíso en comparación al siguiente procedimiento que yo personalmente ejecutaré en tu patético cuerpo, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entiendo…- susurró Starscream, sintiéndose peor a cada momento.

-Estamos listos para llevar a Starscream al área humana de Portland, Megatron – dijo Thundercracker, con la esperanza de tener una última charla con su compañero aéreo y asegurarse de dejarlo en algún lugar seguro.

-No – respondió Megatron. –Astrotrain lo llevará. Ustedes dos retírense a sus cuarteles y esperen mis órdenes.

Thundercracker miró a Skywarp con preocupación y recibió una respuesta similar. Ambos Seekers se retiraron, sabiendo que habían hecho todo lo que habían podido por su líder de trío y muy conscientes de que tal vez no volverían a verlo nunca más.

………..

Starscream vio a sus dos compañeros aéreos desaparecer de su vista, llevándose con ellos toda esperanza de salvación. Nunca lo habría admitido, pero estaba agradecido por su ayuda, a pesar de que los comentarios estúpidos de Skywarp lo habían vuelto loco… Incluso habían desafiado a Megatron por su causa. Había sido muy humillante, pero al menos todavía tenían cierto respeto por él como su Comandante Aéreo, porque era seguro que no lo habían hecho por amistad.

El espacio vacío en el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio fue pronto ocupado por la imponente figura de Astrotrain.

-¿Me llamaste, Lord Megatron?- preguntó el Triplechanger mientras entraba.

-Ah, Astrotrain, llegas justo a tiempo. Tengo una misión para ti, librar a nuestra base de cierta plaga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Astrotrain.

-Llevarás a Starscream al asentamiento humano conocido como Portland. Y asegúrate de dejarlo en un área libre de testigos. No podemos arriesgarnos a destruir su cubierta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de echar a perder su misión por sí mismo.

Astrotrain miró hacia la mesa, percatándose de la presencia de Starscream por primera vez. Su boca se torció en una mueca.

-Pero mi líder... Acabo de descontaminar mi unidad de carga de traerlo de vuelta después de que la misión en el planeta de los Tlakakans falló. Por favor, manda a uno de sus compañeros aéreos. Los Seekers no parecen tener problemas en tocarlo.

-¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Astrotrain? Por mucho que simpatizo con tu asco de tocar a Starscream, sus compañeros aéreos no son de fiar para esta misión. Lo quiero fuera de esta base. ¡Ahora!

Los ópticos escarlatas de Megatron se estrecharon con perverso placer mientras Astrotrain sujetaba a Starscream, que no dejaba de retorcerse. La mueca de asco en el rostro del Triplechanger era hilarante, pero fue la vista de su Segundo al Mando totalmente sumido en pánico lo que hizo que el líder Decepticon sintiera una gran satisfacción.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo, maldito bote de basura!

-Lo siento Screamer, pero escuchaste lo que me ordenó Megatron. No me gusta esto más que a ti, te lo aseguro… aunque tengo que admitir que el pensamiento de no volverte a ver nunca merece el sacrificio de volverme a ensuciar con tus gérmenes.

-¡Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de esto, Astrotrain!

-Soundwave – dijo Megatron mientras caminaba hacia la salida, - asegúrate de establecer la señal de rastreo en cuanto Starscream llegue al asentamiento humano.

-Afirmativo.

-Oh, y Starscream – continuó Megatron, mirando al joven humano. –En este momento te despojo de tu rango. Soundwave será mi Segundo al Mando y Thundercracker mi nuevo Comandante Aereoespacial.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Megatron! ¡Soy el único digno de tales títulos, el único capaz de llenar de gloria la causa Decepticon! Quitarme mi rango es sólo un paso más hacia el fracaso…

Megatron se echó a reír. –Aaah, Starscream… siempre me diviertes, como el bufón que eres. Realmente crees que eres irremplazable, ¿no es verdad? Lamento informarte que estás totalmente equivocado. Un tonto como tú tiene muy poco valor en mi ejército, especialmente ahora que eres una patética criatura de carne. Reemplazarte no me causa ninguna preocupación.

-¿Ah sí? Dime entonces, glorioso líder, ¿por qué me diste un rango tan alto? Soy tu mejor guerrero y lo sabes perfectamente…

-¿Has escuchado la frase 'conserva a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca?' Pero no importa, la realidad es que no puedo permitir que una forma de vida orgánica inferior como tú mantenga ninguna posición que es digna únicamente de un Decepticon. En el muy poco probable caso de que tengas éxito en la misión que te asigné y recuperes tu forma real, tal vez reconsidere devolverte tu rango. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, si es que llega, te sugiero que empieces a ocuparte de cosas más importantes que tus infantiles delirios de grandeza. Astrotrain, sácalo de mi vista.

Y con esas palabras Megatron le dio la espalda a Starscream y se marchó, sin siquiera considerar decirle adiós a su ex Segundo al Mando, mucho menos desearle suerte.

Starscream cayó de rodillas en la palma de la enorme mano de Astrotrain, totalmente humillado. Ya era demasiado malo estar atrapado en ese repulsivo cuerpo humano y haber sido expuesto a la tortura y burla de sus camaradas… pero ser despojado de su rango… era una desgracia más grande que todas las anteriores juntas.

¿Cómo se atrevía Megatron a tratarlo tan injustamente? Él era Starscream, el tirano del firmamento… nadie tenía derecho a humillarlo así, nadie... Furioso, golpeó con sus puños la mano de Astrotrain.

-Hey, basta Screamer – dijo el Triplechanger. –Me haces cosquillas.

-Vete al infierno, Astrotrain.

-Oye, esa no es manera de hablarle a quien va a elegir dónde serás liberado.

-_¿Liberado? _¡No soy un sucio animal!

-De hecho, lo eres. Pero ya fue suficiente de tonterías, tengo planes para el resto del ciclo así que en cuanto más pronto te saque de aquí, mejor.

Astrotrain cerró su mano en torno a Starscream, amenazando la integridad de su frágil cuerpo orgánico.

-¡Aaaargh maldito, suéltame ahora mismo!

El Triplechanger se volvió hacia la salida, pero la monotónica voz del nuevo Segundo al Mando lo hizo detenerse.

-Astrotrain, sugerencia: produce tanta estática por tu comunicador interno como puedas mientras transportas a Starscream.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Astrotrain, confundido.

-Los audios de Starscream se dañaron debido al procedimiento. Ruido excesivo: muy desagradable para él.

Astrotrain sonrió malignamente. –Creo que me va a gustar tenerte como Segundo al Mando, Soundwave.

Starscream estuvo seguro de que el visor óptico de Soundwave brilló. El maldito dron telépata se estaba burlando de él; Starscream no necesitaba ver su rostro debajo de la máscara facial para saberlo.

………

Starscream miró en silencio cómo las luces de la ciudad humana se acercaban más cada segundo que pasaba. Le sorprendió poder verlas tan claramente a pesar de la niebla que empañaba las ventanas mientras Astrotrain cruzaba una densa nube.

-Tiempo de llegada: cinco minutos terrestres – escuchó a Astrotrain gritar entre el ruido de estática producido por el comunicador interno del Triplechanger, que gustosamente había implementado la sugerencia de Soundwave.

Cinco minutos…

Un lapso de tiempo tan insignificante en la vida de un Cybertroniano, pero tan importantes para él en ese momento… Después de eso no le quedaría nada más.

Starscream podía sentir su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho, latiendo furiosamente. Se preguntó si así se habían sentido sus víctimas humanas cuando habían enfrentado la muerte en sus manos. Sólo esperó que su propio destino fuera más piadoso de lo que él había sido.

Una fuerte turbulencia sacudió a Astrotrain mientras descendía; la sensación hizo que el estómago de Starscream diera un vuelco. Siendo un ex volador, Starscream estaba muy acostumbrado al descenso, pero en ese momento el miedo estaba creando un caos dentro de él, haciéndolo actuar y sentirse de manera opuesta a como normalmente lo haría.

Se sentía perdido, como si estuviera atrapado en una densa niebla sin ninguna salida a la vista. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, como si tuviera un peso muy grande encima de él, y su oído… La afirmación de Soundwave sobre el ruido excesivo siendo desagradable había sido quedarse corto.

-Vo… a aterrizar…

La voz de Astrotrain llegaba y salía, oraciones incomprendidas y no bienvenidas. Starscream sintió el rudo aterrizaje de su transporte antes de que nuevas palabras sin sentido llegaran a sus audios.

-… transformación… progreso…

La súbita sensación de la forma de Astrotrain cambiando y transformándose alrededor de él sacó a Starscream de su momentáneo estupor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vas a aplastarme, tonto!

-Te dije que salieras, ¿no?- dijo Astrotrain con desdén, pausando su proceso de transformación para remover al asustado humano de su estructura. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?

-En Portland por supuesto.

-No tonto, me refiero a qué lugar de Portland.

-Oh. Bueno, estamos en medio de un área industrial. Fabricación de acero, creo… o tal vez era aluminio. Lo que sea, no importa. Fue el único lugar que encontré libre de humanos a esta hora… Primus, ¡esas cosas carnosas están en todos lados!

-¿Qué esperabas, Astrotrain? ¡Estamos en una maldita ciudad humana! Pero podrías haber elegido un lugar donde no estuviera lloviendo. Ugh, ya estoy empapado…

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? Tuve que volar en medio de esta tormenta mientras tú estabas cómodo y seco en mi cabina de mando.

-Pobre Astrotrain, la vida es tan cruel contigo… ¡Cualquier problema que tengas no puede compararse con los míos!

-Muérete, Screamer. Muy bien, es hora de que me vaya.

La realidad de las palabras del Triplechanger impactó a Starscream con la fuerza de una bomba.

-N…no… ¡Espera! No puedes dejarme todavía… Necesito encontrar algún lugar para pasar la noche… Tú… tú tienes que ayudarme…

-No. Lo siento pero eso no estaba en mi contrato. Ya tuve suficiente de este clima, voy a regresar a la base.

-Pero… pero no puedes…- rogó Starscream, cada vez más aterrorizado.

-Puedo y lo voy a hacer.

-¡No! Por favor… no me dejes solo aquí…

Astrotrain miró con desdén al temeroso humano a sus pies. Tensos astro segundos pasaron entre ellos; sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el cuerpo metálico del Triplechanger.

-Adiós Screamer – habló Astrotrain finalmente con voz fría e indiferente. –No me molestaré deseándote buena suerte. Sé que no durarás ni un breem aquí.

El tembloroso joven permaneció en silencio mientras Astrotrain se transformaba en su modo de nave espacial y desaparecía en la noche.

-¡Que te pudras en el infierno!- gritó Starscream con los puños en alto mientras el último brillo de la nave espacial se perdía en la obscuridad.

………

Así que había sucedido finalmente. Estaba solo, completamente solo, con nada más que una nueva identidad y un conocimiento muy básico de lo que lo rodeaba.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si no tenía sustento financiero, ninguna manera de identificarse, ninguna idea…?

Un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios, seguido de la horrible sensación de toser. El calor en su cuerpo continuaba incrementándose y gotas de sudor saliendo de su frente se mezclaban con la initerrumpida lluvia.

La miseria se apoderó de todo.

Starscream miró el lugar donde estaba con desdén; edificios obscuros se dibujaron en las penumbras, apenas iluminados por escasas luces artificiales. De alguna manera le recordó a Cybertron. Esa área de Portland parecía tan industrial, tan metálica… pero la forma de un árbol orgánico aplastó esa percepción sin ningún remordimiento.

La lluvia se podía ver entre la luz de la luna sólo para desaparecer de nuevo en la obscuridad, pero no le daba ningún descanso en su frío y húmedo abrazo.

Starscream sintió un escalofrío. Odiaba a ese maldito planeta, lo odiaba tanto…

Odiaba estar solo.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como me dijo una amiga, Starscream tuvo suerte de que Megatron no le alojó ese comunicador interno en otro lado…__ :oP_

_Ni iratepirate ni yo hemos estado jamás en Portland, así que todo lo que mencionaremos al respecto será en base a investigaciones hechas en internet y a la ayuda de dos residentes de ahí que amablemente nos dieron datos sobre la vida en esa ciudad._

_AVISO IMPORTANTE: Dentro de dos capítulos cambiaré la clasificación de este fic a M, debido a cierto contenido erótico que aparecerá con cierta regularidad. Este cambio hará que esta historia no aparezca en la página principal de ffnet, a menos que tengan elegida la opción de mostrar todas las historias, incluyendo las de clasificación M. _

_El anuncio__ va también para la gente que no le guste leer historias con contenido erótico. Ya había avisado de esto anteriormente, pero lo hago de nuevo para que después no haya sorpresas desagradables. El contenido va a ser muy leve, nada demasiado explícito, pero igual puede ofender a personas que asignen al sexo una categoría de tabú. Personalmente yo tengo una opinión muy abierta sobre la sexualidad, pero a la vez respeto las creencias de todos :o)_


	13. Fría lluvia de Noviembre

_Todavía reponiéndome de la muerte de mi disco duro y de mi antigua laptop, les dejo esta actualización._

_Tavata: ¿Me creerías si te digo que hubo gente que nos escribió pidiendo que incluyéramos una exploración rectal – y mucho más que eso, en realidad – en la escena en la que Soundwave analiza el cuerpo humano de Starscream? Je je je, pero la historia no iba por ahí. Es cierto que Soundwave es sádico. Su biografía lo dice pero no hay muchos fics que se centren en eso. Por esa razón se nos hizo interesante y creíble la tortura en el oído, eso iba muy de acuerdo al carácter y especialidad de Soundwave, que además no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para hacerle daño a Starscream._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Creo que somos muchas las que quisiéramos darle a Starscream un lugar donde pasar la noche… y una noche de calidad, digo yo ;o)_

_ady prime: A mí también me encantaba cuando Megatron insultaba a Starscream diciéndole bufón. ¡Gracias por la página de Edgar Wald, por cierto! Entre link y link, me encontré una aparición de él en "El Chapulín Colorado" de hace como veinte años. Fue toda una experiencia escuchar a Optimus Prime hablando con el mentado Chapulín, ja ja ja. Si no lo has visto te recomiendo que te des una vueltita por youtube. _

_La verdad no soy fan de las películas dobladas, pero sí estaría de acuerdo en que Edgar hiciera la voz de Optimus Prime. Esa voz es clásica y nadie mejor que él para ser Optimus en español, aunque también lo recuerdo con mucho cariño como Motormaster. Gracias también por la info de Carlos Nieto, que hacía la voz de Starscream en español. También hay clips de él en youtube actuando en películas de Mauricio Garcés._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 12**

**Fría lluvia de Noviembre**

Starscream permaneció inmóvil hasta que la figura de Astrotrain desapareció en medio de la noche. Estaba seguro de que la bizarra ciudad humana ante él se lo tragaría en cualquier momento. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la Tierra, realmente se sintió como un extranjero, pequeño, débil, insignificante en ese caos de concreto y vida orgánica.

La lluvia continuó cayendo sobre él, filtrándose por debajo de su ropa y deslizándose en filos hilos por su pecho desnudo, gotas de agua imitando lágrimas sobre su rostro. Parecía que su maldita condición humana quería forzarlo a llorar, pero no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo. Ya se había avergonzado por toda una vida cuando había dejado que el maldito líquido óptico saliera en presencia de Megatron.

Cerró su chaqueta sin abotonarla y se abrazó a sí mismo. Había estado bajo la lluvia por apenas unos segundos y ya su ropa estaba completamente empapada y pesada, un frío manto de incomodidad sobre un cuerpo que estaba experimentando por primera vez los caprichos del clima terrestre.

No estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Por primera vez en milenios estaba libre para hacer lo que se le antojara, pero por alguna razón añoró su asfixiante vida anterior como nunca antes.

'Sean' comenzó a caminar… pequeños pasos, lentos… los primeros pasos de su nueva vida. No tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía o qué dirección debía tomar; todo lo que sabía era que tenía que moverse. El agua se le metía entre los dedos de los pies mientras hacía su camino sobre el rudo asfalto, una superficie tan hostil en comparación con el liso metal de su antiguo hogar.

Estériles paredes grisáceas le dieron la bienvenida en cada esquina, llamándolo con promesas de refugio sólo para traicionarlo en cuanto se aproximaba. Parecía que no había ningún lado seco para él en esa maldita ciudad.

En contraste, su garganta se sentía seca y dolorida. Tal vez en su mareado estado estaba imaginando cosas, pero sentía como si estuviera siendo estrangulado, su propio cuerpo cerrando sus entradas de aire, haciendo muy difícil el acto de respirar. Tosió otra vez. Le repugnaban tanto las patéticas defensas de su organismo; realmente eran indignas.

El temblor del cuerpo de Starscream se acrecentó. Cerrar su chaqueta en torno a su cuerpo tanto como pudo no funcionó; no había escape del frío.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los edificios más grandes en las cercanías, una especie de unidad de almacenamiento, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de alivio. Tal vez si podía encontrar una puerta abierta, o una ventana, podría colarse dentro y encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche.

Un frustrado gemido salió de entre sus labios. Buscar un resquicio para colarse como un animal… ¿Qué tan patético era ahora que ni siquiera podía abrirse una entrada por sí mismo? Era tan humillante…

Llegó hasta una ventana sucia y frotó con la mano la superficie de cristal, limpiando un área lo suficientemente amplia como para permitirle ver hacia adentro. Entre los plateados hilos de agua que corrían ante sus ojos, pudo ver la forma obscura de varias máquinas – robots, de hecho – construidas por los humanos con algún propósito mercantilista.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Tal vez si pasaba ahí la noche se sentiría seguro, entre familia. De alguna manera, esas máquinas era como alguna vez habían sido los Transformers en Cybertron… construidos por alguien más para servir.

Pero esas eran máquinas vacías, sin vida.

Starscream estaba solo.

Al no ver ninguna puerta en la amplia pared, decidió que la ventana era su única entrada. Starscream pasó sus dedos nuevamente por la superficie de cristal, preguntándose si la carne de su mano soportaría la fuerza del impacto.

Preparó el puño, retrocediendo un poco para golpear con más fuerza, e hizo una mueca, anticipando el dolor que se avecinaba.

Estaba a punto de asestar el golpe cuando una especie de gruñido se escuchó atrás de él. Miró sobre su hombro lentamente; sus enrojecidos ojos verdes se abrieron hasta sus límites cuando vio la empapada forma obscura de un canino orgánico.

El gruñido aumentó de intensidad mientras que una línea blanca de afilados dientes se dejó ver en la obscuridad. Starscream dio media vuelta lentamente y encaró a la bestia, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

-Vete… lárgate de aquí, maldito gusano orgánico…- dijo con una voz que apenas escondía su miedo.

El perro avanzó amenazadoramente, aún gruñendo.

-¡Dije que te fueras!

Un ladrido furioso reemplazó los gruñidos, haciendo que Starscream entendiera que permanecer quieto no era una opción segura. Acumulando toda la fuerza que pudo en su fatigado cuerpo, saltó hacia un lado y echó a correr.

El agua salpicaba ruidosamente bajo sus pies mientras corría tan rápido como podía por el patio de la fábrica, sin ninguna idea clara de hacia dónde se dirigía. El perro le dio caza como un Seeker lo hubiera hecho con un enemigo, sólo que un Seeker no ladraba como un poseído. Starscream se sintió patético cuando se percató de que la bestia lo estaba alcanzando. De ser el más rápido de los cielos, ahora era un indigno y lento habitante de los suelos…

-¡Déjame en paz, maldita criatura!- chilló Starscream entre su respiración agitada. Parecía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar con el esfuerzo. Podía sentir su cuerpo debilitándose rápidamente, y estuvo seguro de que caería al piso en cualquier momento.

¿Ése era su destino, entonces? ¿Ser hecho trizas por una bestia orgánica tan baja en la cadena alimenticia que incluso los humanos lo usaban como una mascota?

Pero mientras contemplaba tan desgraciado destino, la salvación le mostró su rostro una vez más en la forma de una reja metálica que separaba la fábrica de la calle.

Con un impulso final, Starscream se forzó hasta sus límites y se precipitó hacia la cerca. Cerró los ojos y saltó, aferrándose a los alambres de acero como lo hubiera hecho a la vida misma. Empezó a trepar, pero mientras sus manos se impulsaban hacia arriba sintió un súbito tirón en su pierna izquierda.

El perro lo había atrapado; su fiera boca estaba rasgando el fino material de la tela de su pantalón, jalando a su presa hacia abajo.

-¡No, rayos!- gritó Starscream, sacudiendo furiosamente la pierna. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese asqueroso animal lo derrotara ahora que la salvación estaba tan cerca.

Pateó al perro con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzándolo en la cabeza. El animal chilló y soltó a su presa lo suficiente como para que Starscream se alejara de su alcance. Para cuando el perro volvió a ladrar, Starscream ya había saltado por encima de la malla metálica y caía indignamente sobre el piso de cemento al otro lado.

-Muérete, gusano…- Starscream logró decir entre respiraciones agitadas, apoyando sus manos y rodillas en el suelo mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre él. El perro continuó ladrándole desde el otro lado de la cerca, saltando en un inútil intento de alcanzar al intruso.

Dándole la espalda a su atacante, Starscream se sentó por un momento, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. No recordaba que huir de los Insecticons hubiera sido tan agotador, pero en esa ocasión no se sentía tan enfermo como ahora.

Se puso de pie lentamente, su cuerpo atacado por un fuerte acceso de tos. Se tambaleó mientras caminaba hacia delante; el agotamiento le estaba ya cobrando la tarifa en sus debilitados músculos. Una niebla densa y blancuzca lo cegó por un momento y su mundo comenzó a girar. Starscream tuvo que detenerse de un poste cercano para no caer. La luz proveniente de arriba iluminó su temblorosa figura.

Encontrar refugio era su prioridad. Su cabeza estaba ardiendo, pero su cuerpo se sentía helado a la vez. Caminó lentamente, arrastrando los pies, cerrando su chaqueta en torno a él tanto como pudo.

Los edificios en la distancia se presentaban a sí mismos como candidatos para darle calor, pero seguramente todos estaban habitados. En ese momento lo último que necesitaba era ser visto por escorias humanas.

Starscream perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por las calles vacías cuando encontró un pequeño y obscuro callejón. Cautelosamente, se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia dentro. Entre su nublada vista, pudo entrever la forma de varios contenedores metálicos, cajas de cartón aplastadas y varios otros objetos que seguramente eran desperdicios. Pero lo que realmente capturó su atención fueron los rincones y escondrijos del lugar, y las pequeñas cornisas que ofrecían pequeños refugios de la lluvia.

No era mucho, pero para Starscream el sucio callejón de pronto pareció un santuario.

………

Un relámpago iluminó la noche, creando sombras fantasmales en el obscuro callejón.

Starscream abrió los ojos. El sonido le recordó que tenía que seguir moviéndose. Permanecer inmóvil sólo lo llevaría a un lugar sin retorno.

Logró ponerse de pie, sintiéndose mareado con el esfuerzo. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared rasposa mientras la lluvia continuó castigándolo como frías y afiladas agujas.

No sabía qué era peor, el frío extremo azotando su cuerpo o el fuego abrasando su cabeza. Algo dentro de él estaba descompuesto, eso era seguro… El virus que había empezado a afectar su cuerpo poco antes de dejar la base se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo más rápidamente que el óxido cósmico, aprovechándose de un organismo que estaba enfrentando una enfermedad humana por primera vez.

Lo único positivo de la tormenta era que no había humanos a la vista, ninguna criatura de carne que presenciara su sufrimiento.

Se arrastró hacia un pequeño almacén de suplementos. Adentro había comida, bebida, un lugar seco para descansar… Starscream sujetó la negra malla metálica que cubría la puerta cerrada y la sacudió con furia y desesperación. Un gemido de impotencia salió de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría romperla. Una insignificante red de metal que podría haber destruido fácilmente con una mano hacía apenas unos ciclos solares, lo había derrotado ahora…

¿Qué clase de criatura patética y débil era ahora… ni siquiera la sombra de su antiguo ser? Caer de rodillas fue un reflejo de su derrota, más que de su enfermedad.

Gateó hasta una pared cercana cubierta por un pequeño toldo y recargó la espalda en ella. Dobló las piernas contra su pecho y las abrazó, en un vano intento por encontrar un poco de calor. Pero cualquier indicio de comodidad le estaba negado esa noche. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y fría, aunque su cabeza seguía ardiendo como fuego. ¿Ése era su destino, morir como un anónimo humano, sin que a nadie le importara?

A pesar del frío y la tormenta castigándolo, se sintió arrastrado hacia la nada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a rendir su consciencia a cualquier cosa que lo esperara del otro lado. Dentro de su sopor, seguía escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer, monótonas y crueles…

De repente, sintió algo empujándolo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Una mano.

Abrió los ojos y vio a dos jóvenes humanos masculinos mirándolo. El que lo había tocado, alto y robusto, tenía el cabello rojizo y su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas manchas marrones. El otro, más delgado que su compañero pero con un rostro igual de feroz, tenía grasoso cabello negro sobre su cabeza y una buena cantidad de vello facial sobre su boca.

-Oye, niño bonito, no puedes estar aquí, ¿me escuchaste?- le dijo el pelirrojo, picándolo rudamente en el hombro con su dedo. -¡Lárgate!

El de cabello negro lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su chaqueta y lo forzó a ponerse de pie. –Mira esto, Frank. Lleva puesto un tuxedo.

El llamado Frank miró a Starscream de pies a cabeza. –Pero no lleva camisa ni zapatos… ¿Qué te pasó, niño bonito? ¿Tu novio te echó en pleno baile de graduación?

El otro hombre se echó a reír.

-Déjame ir… humano…- murmuró Starscream, demasiado débil incluso para hablar.

-¿Humano? ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-Sujétalo, Pete. Voy a revisarlo.

Starscream fue indignamente lanzado contra la pared de ladrillos atrás de él, sujetado firmemente por el humano denominado Pete, que no soltaba el cuello de su chaqueta. Intentó liberarse pero el virus dentro de él había debilitado su fuerza considerablemente.

-Yo diría que se metió más de lo que podía manejar – dijo Pete.

-Y también está limpio. ¿Ves sus bolsillos? Nada – espetó Frank con desdén, exponiendo los bolsillos vacíos de los pantalones y la chaqueta de Starscream.

-Así que no trae billetera, ni reloj, ni camisa, ni zapatos…

-¡Ni tampoco calzoncillos!- se rió Frank, bajando levemente los pantalones de Starscream.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarme!- gritó el ex Seeker furiosamente, forcejando con sus captores.

Frank retrocedió, tomado por sorpresa, pero Pete golpeó a Starscream en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse. Después lo sujetó por el cabello y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Ahora escucha, niño bonito. No sé qué carajo estás haciendo aquí, pero éste es nuestro territorio y no nos gusta ver extraños merodeando. Así que sé un buen chico y vete a casa a llorar con tu mami, o las cosas se pondrán bastante feas para ti, ¿entendiste?

-Sí – dijo Frank, sujetando la chaqueta de Starscream de nuevo. –Tienes mucha suerte de que tu tuxedo sea un desastre, de lo contrario te dejaríamos con las pelotas colgando en medio de la calle.

-Eso quisieras… maldito…- murmuró Starscream. A pesar de lo débil que estaba, no iba a dejar que dos humanos lo amenazaran.

Un rudo puño se estrelló contra su rostro, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¿Qué dijiste, niño bonito? ¿Quieres que te demos un poco? Bueno, en ese caso…

Otro puñetazo lo impactó, esta vez en el torso.

-¿Eso… es todo?- preguntó Starscream con falso valor. Honestamente, no sabía por qué se estaba condenando a sí mismo de esa manera.

Otro golpe en la cara y Starscream sintió la inconfundible sensación de la sangre deslizándose por su piel de nuevo; parecía que su nariz estaba sangrando.

Los dos hombres sujetaron a Starscream de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron hasta el fondo del callejón, en donde lo arrojaron en un gran charco de agua grisácea.

-¡Bien! Eso le enseñará – dijo Pete, palmeándose las manos.

Starscream logró ponerse de rodillas, asqueado por el sabor del agua sucia que había entrado a su boca. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro, eliminando el exceso de agua y sangre.

-¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Recordaré sus rostros! ¡Lamentarán el día que se cruzaron con Starscreaaaarrrghh…!

Una fuerte patada en el estómago lo hizo caer de nuevo en el charco.

Frank colocó su bota sobre la cabeza de Starscream y presionó con fuerza, no permitiéndole que la sacara del agua sucia.

-¿Eres sordo o sólo estúpido, niño bonito? ¡Creo que dejamos bien claro que no eres bienvenido aquí! Tienes suerte de que estamos de buen humor, pero la próxima vez no seremos tan generosos. No quiero volver a verte vagando por nuestro territorio, ¿me escuchaste?

Frank finalizó su discurso pateando a su caída víctima otra vez. Starscream se encogió en posición fetal y sujetó su adolorido torso mientras las risas de los dos humanos se perdían en el callejón.

……..

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la sombrilla de Stella era hipnótico.

La misma vieja lluvia… pero al menos le hacía compañía mientras estaba sola, esperando en su esquina. Las tormentas siempre alejaban a los clientes, pero tal vez algún auto se detendría. Eran casi las dos de la mañana pero el placer no tenía horarios.

Creyó ver dos figuras al final de la calle que luego desaparecieron la obscuridad. Probablemente se trataba de Frank y Pete. ¿Quién más estaría en la calle en tales condiciones?

Ciertamente no ella, pero el final de mes se acercaba y si quería quedarse en su pequeño departamento al menos treinta días más, tenía que poner algo de dinero en las manos de la señora Haymer.

El sonido de pasos atrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el callejón y vio una figura acercándose entre la lluvia. Un hombre vestido con ropa formal caminaba tambaleándose, apoyado en la pared.

Stella sonrió. Un borracho… perfecto. Por su ropa, seguramente cargaba una billetera gorda, y ella sabía por experiencia que los clientes borrachos eran por lo general muy generosos con los billetes que incluían ceros.

Dio una última fumada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró. La lluvia rápidamente lo extinguió.

Aparentemente el hombre no la había visto y caminaba a ciegas en su dirección. No importaba. Los hombres siempre necesitaban placer, sólo necesitaban que les recordaran ese detalle.

Un relámpago le reveló a Stella que su primera impresión había sido equivocada. El hombre era más joven de lo que ella había creído al principio, tal vez alrededor de veinticinco años. Además, calificarlo como un hombre rico había sido una impresión demasiado apresurada. Llevaba puesto un tuxedo, en efecto, pero estaba sucio de lodo, además de que no llevaba camisa ni zapatos… Su chaqueta estaba rota.

Sin embargo, era muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo para dejarlo ir. Era bastante guapo y su chaqueta abierta exponía un torso perfectamente delineado. Si Stella tenía que pasar la noche con un desconocido, qué mejor que hacerlo con un semental de primera clase como ése.

Se apoyó sensualmente en la pared y esperó a que él se acercara más.

-¿Estás perdido, cariño?

Él se sobresaltó, notando la presencia de ella por primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- continuó Stella. -¿Tuviste una noche ruda? Pobrecito… Apuesto que necesitas un poco de amor.

-Apártate de mí, germen humano…- murmuró él.

¿Germen humano? Fue entonces que Stella se percató de que había algo malo en él. Sus rojizos ojos y la expresión de su rostro hablaban por sí mismos. Ese joven estaba muy enfermo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Stella, abandonando el falso tono sensual con el que siempre abordaba posibles clientes.

-Sólo… déjame solo…- respondió él mientras continuaba avanzando, apenas soportando su peso contra la pared.

Ella lo siguió, cubriéndolo parcialmente con su sombrilla. –Te ves terrible…

-No es… de tu maldita… incumbencia…

Ella ignoró sus palabras y le puso la mano en la frente. -¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo!

Él se sobresaltó cuando ella lo tocó y cayó de rodillas. Stella no lo pensó dos veces y tomó una decisión.

-Vamos – le dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura y colocándose su brazo sobre el hombro. –Vivo en la siguiente calle.

-¿Q…qué…?

-Necesitamos bajarte esa fiebre de inmediato y no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi al hospital… Creo que tengo un bote de Tylenol en algún lado.

-Suéltame en este momento, humana… o te destruyo…

Stella sacudió la cabeza, dudando que él pudiera cumplir su amenaza. El pobre estaba muy débil, casi a punto de desmayarse. Ciertamente estaba delirando por la fiebre, aunque juzgando por las marcas rojizas en su rostro y torso, parecía que sufría por más que una enfermedad.

-Escucha cariño, tienes una fiebre muy alta. Si sigues caminando así bajo la lluvia vas a caer muerto con el peor caso de neumonía que puedas imaginarte.

-¿N…neumonía?

-Pues claro. Debes ser extraterrestre o algo si no sabes lo que es una neumonía. Vamos, casi hemos llegado.

Él pareció titubear pero permaneció en silencio. Finalmente dejó de resistirse y le permitió a Stella guiarlo.

…….

¿Estaba muriendo?

Si entraba en estasis en ese cuerpo… tal vez no habría marcha atrás.

Su nuevo organismo no podía ser reemplazado o reparado. Tenía un corazón ahora. Si se detenía, sería el fin. Sus ambiciones, su destino, su rango, su vida…

Y todo por una sucia enfermedad que lo tenía reducido al nivel más bajo de debilidad. La golpiza que le habían dado los dos humanos no era nada; había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores en las manos de Megatron y ningún humano podría dañarlo tanto. ¿Pero ser vencido por una enfermedad? No podía permitir que eso pasara. Todavía era Starscream, el tirano del firmamento… tenía que sobrevivir.

Fue ese pensamiento el que lo convenció de aceptar la ayuda de la fémina humana y tolerar que lo tocara. Al menos ella no se veía agresiva o peligrosa como los otros, y cualquier esperanza de un lugar seco donde pasar la noche fue muy bienvenida.

Estaba seguro de que colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero se presionó más allá de sus límites para continuar arrastrando los pies. La humana que lo estaba ayudado a caminar era pequeña y frágil, seguramente muy débil, y no sería capaz de cargarlo si él se desmayaba. Tenía que seguir adelante, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco…

Entre el delirio y la lluvia, trató de enfocar su vista en la fémina humana. Fue entonces cuando notó por primera vez que ella vestía muy poca ropa. Tenía una pequeña prenda cubriendo las dos formas redondas en su pecho, y sus piernas estaban casi totalmente descubiertas, desafiando el frío nocturno.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por su improvisada salvadora más tarde. En ese momento, y como siempre, su prioridad era él mismo, y habría aceptado incluso la ayuda de los Autobots si eso significaba salvar su vida.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Como habrán sospechado, los personajes de Frank y Pete están inspirados en Frank Welker y Peter Cullen, en versión mucho más joven, por supuesto. Lo siento por Peter, que le tocó ser villano, pero como antagonista de Starscream merecía ese lugar. _

_Los nombres de los personajes humanos que utilizaremos en esta historia estarán basados en actores que hicieron las voces de los Transformers._

_Les recuerdo que a partir del próximo capítulo cambiaré la clasificación de esta historia a M._


	14. Desconocidos y pesadillas

_Con mucho frío en esta mañana de Domingo, pero aquí sigo tratando de ponerme al corriente con mis fics inconclusos. Aquí les dejo esta actualización que espero les guste. Como había dicho anteriormente, a partir de aquí el rating de esta historia cambia a M porque tendrá contenido sexual y de violencia, no demasiado explícito, pero que sí puede ofender a quien no le gusten este tipo de temas._

_AMYLEE PRIME, disculpa que me demoré nuevamente en actualizar, pero trataré de que no vuelva a suceder. En realidad ya hay bastantes capítulos de esta historia escritos, así que no tengo pretexto :oP _

_Aztecaguerrera, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Siempre es muy alentador recibir las opiniones de nuevos lectores :o)_

_Nancy, como siempre un gusto saber de ti :o) Aquí ya terminaron las lluvias, pero duraron bastantes meses y todavía me quedan recuerdos de algunas de esas tardes grises que serán plasmadas en esta historia. Stella será uno de esos temidos OC, por sus siglas en inglés, que tendrá bastante relevancia en esta historia, pero evitaremos el terreno engañoso de las Mary-Sues y trataremos de hacerla lo más humana, e imperfecta, posible. Así somos los humanos después de todo._

_Nenufar, gracias por comentar. Como había dicho antes, siempre es un gusto tener lectores nuevos. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, mejor lee y averigua ;o)_

_R.V. Helsing, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Escribir la cantidad de problemas que Starscream está teniendo como humano es bastante divertido y excitante, no podemos evitarlo ;o) Tienes mucha razón. Stella va a ser un personaje recurrente en esta historia, y también Carly. _

_Nack3490, qué bueno que te está gustando la historia. En la versión en inglés vamos más adelantadas, pero te recomiendo seguir ésta porque cuando hago las traducciones al español, a veces me da por agregarle detalles que la versión en inglés no incluye ;o)_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero disfruten este capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13**

**Desconocidos y pesadillas**

Por una vez, la claustrofobia de Starscream no tuvo ninguna influencia en la apreciación de sus alrededores. No le importó el sucio tramo de escaleras, ni las luces parpadeantes en el techo, ni la pequeña habitación que lo recibió una vez que la fémina humana abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave metálica…

Todo lo que vio fue una cama de recarga bajo la ventana, la visión más satisfactoria que había tenido desde que Astrotrain lo había abandonado en esa maldita ciudad humana.

La fémina lo guió hasta ahí. Starscream no se resistió cuando ella tiró de su chaqueta y le permitió que la removiera por completo, ansioso como estaba por acostarse en la cama. Fue un alivio liberarse del mojado y pesado pedazo de tela. No se dio cuenta de la manera en que la mujer miró su delgado y musculoso torso, mucho menos cuando ella rozó con un dedo sus bien formados bíceps antes de ayudarlo a acostarse en la cama.

Starscream se dejó caer de espaldas en la suave superficie debajo de él. Cualquier humano real hubiera notado que los resortes del colchón rechinaban, que un lado estaba un poco más blando que el otro, que el grueso cobertor tenía algunas quemaduras de cigarrillos… pero para Starscream era su primera cama de recarga humana, y nada podría haber superado su comodidad en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, agotado. El malestar y la debilidad no habían cesado, pero al menos ya no estaba congelándose bajo la lluvia. Podría tolerar cualquier otra cosa.

La sensación de manos en la parte baja de su estómago y un sonido que empezaba a hacerse familiar lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. La humana había abierto la cremallera de sus pantalones y estaba tratando de quitárselos.

-¿Qué… crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Starscream débilmente.

-Estás temblando de frío. Voy a darte un baño caliente.

-No te atrevas a tocarme…

-Vamos cariño, no seas tímido. Te aseguro que no tienes nada ahí abajo que yo no haya visto antes.

Terminó de bajar la cremallera de los pantalones de Starscream mientras hablaba. Su rostro se iluminó.

-Sabes… - dijo con un tono de voz que Starscream no pudo identificar. –Debería haber una ley que prohibiera a hombres como tú usar ropa…

La sensación de vergüenza retornó a Starscream cuando notó la manera como ella lo analizaba.

La humana rió, notando su turbación. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es la primera vez que una mujer como yo te quita la ropa?

Starscream hubiera querido tener al menos la fuerza necesaria para apartarla de él. Pero la reacción de ella era confusa. ¿Acaso la fémina estaba insinuando que él no era desagradable a la vista? Desde que había sido convertido en humano, todo lo que había oído era lo asqueroso y feo que lucía, y de repente esta humana decía lo contrario…

La mujer continuó su labor y de repente los pantalones de Starscream bajaron hasta sus rodillas, pero esta vez él no se resistió y dejó que ella terminara de desnudarlo.

* * *

Stella pasó la mano por la frente del joven. Por su adolorida expresión, era evidente que él estaba agotado.

-Tienes una fiebre muy alta – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. -¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió salir en una noche de mierda como ésta?

El silencio fue la única respuesta del joven. Sus ojos verdes la miraron por un momento antes de cerrarse, derrotados. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

Stella hizo a un lado los mojados pantalones y tomó una orilla del cobertor que cubría la cama, pausando un momento para mirar a su acompañante. Era una lástima tener que cubrir a un ejemplar tan delicioso de masculinidad como ése, pero mucho peor sería dejarlo morir. Lentamente, cubrió ese cuerpo tembloroso.

-Ahora espérame un minuto, cariño, mientras preparo tu baño - dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido de agua corriendo hizo eco en los torturados oídos de Starscream, mezclándose con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana y los lejanos truenos que mantenían despierta a la noche. Pero nada de eso le importó al ex Seeker. Estaba seco, cómodo… incluso la fiebre y el dolor parecían menos molestos ahora que estaba alejado de las inclemencias del clima.

Relajó su tembloroso cuerpo, acomodándose en el suave colchón y dejando que las mantas lo envolvieran, arrullándolo como un abrazo cálido.

El olvido llegó, dando la bienvenida a la nada… Starscream se dejó llevar por el cansancio, permitiéndole al sueño que tomara control de su consciencia.

-¿Cariño…?

Una mano lo sacudió gentilmente, sacándolo de su ansiado descanso.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedes dormirte todavía.

La fémina humana lo movió de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Él abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hola de nuevo – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Lamento haberte despertado, pero tu baño está listo-. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Starscream y le pasó la mano por el cabello. –Vamos a que te calientes un poco y después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

Starscream la miró. No podía entender por qué esta simple humana estaba mostrando tanta preocupación por él, por qué lo estaba ayudando cuando nadie más lo había hecho. No tenía sentido…

Pero estaba demasiado cansado para enfocarse en tales cuestiones, demasiado débil para pensar… Dejó que Stella retirara el cobertor, exponiendo de nuevo su desnudez.

* * *

Starscream se sumergió cuidadosamente en la tina llena de agua, dejándose guiar por las manos de la fémina. Sintió el calor del agua abrazarlo instantáneamente y sus adoloridos músculos agradecieron la sensación.

La mujer se arrodilló al lado de la tina y colocó un brazo alrededor del pecho de Starscream, dejándolo que se apoyara en ella. Mojó un pequeño pedazo de fibra y comenzó a lavarlo, moviendo su mano en pequeños círculos sobre la espalda de Starscream. Agua y jabón empezaron a resbalar agradablemente por su piel.

Algo como una pequeña corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Starscream cuando ella tocó la parte en su espalda en donde sus alas se habrían unido, si todavía las tuviera… La sensación de las manos de ella no era desagradable, en absoluto. Parecía que su nuevo cuerpo mantenía ciertas memorias de su estructura Cybertroniana, a pesar del pandemónium de cambios con los que estaba forzado a lidiar ahora.

-¿No es mejor así?- preguntó ella mientras su mano entraba al agua y frotaba la parte baja de la espalda de Starscream. –Deberías tener más cuidado con el frío, cariño. No me extraña que estés tan enfermo… Dios, tus músculos están tan tensos…

¿Qué le importaba a ella si él estaba frío y enfermo? Los humanos no tenían ningún sentido común, y esa fémina no era la excepción a la regla. Miró los ojos obscuros de ella y siguió su mirada hacia abajo. Aún con la fiebre, Starscream sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subir aún más y sus mejillas ruborizarse.

Ella estaba mirándolo de nuevo… a su odiosa intimidad…

Ella sonrió, notando su turbación.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo. -¿No vas a decirme que te avergüenza que te vea desnudo, verdad?

-Claro que no…- mintió él.

-No tienes por qué sentirte incómodo, cariño. He visto más hombres desnudos de los que podría contar… Aunque debo confesar que tus atributos superan cualquier cosa que yo haya visto antes.

Starscream sintió la ya familiar sensación de sonrojo regresar a su rostro. Odiaba sentirse tan avergonzado e indefenso ante una simple fémina, y, peor aún, humana. El sentimiento estaba tan lejano en sus bancos de memoria que ahora le parecía desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba su temperamento arrogante y seguro de sí mismo cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso el Pozo de Transformación había alterado su personalidad tan drásticamente como lo había hecho con su cuerpo?

Vio a la humana tomar una botella de color verde y verter una pequeña cantidad de un líquido viscoso en la palma de su mano. Se estremeció un poco cuando ella empezó a frotar su cabello con el líquido, pero se relajó cuando sintió que en realidad se sentía bien. El líquido se convirtió en una especie de espuma y liberó un aroma que no le desagradó.

-Termina de lavarte el cabello - le dijo ella. –Ahora regreso.

Starscream se llevó las manos a la cabeza y continuó esparciendo la espuma por su cabeza, tratando de imitar los movimientos de la fémina. Era bastante extraño lavarse a sí mismo; estaba acostumbrado a que su unidad de limpieza se encargara por completo del lavado y pulido de su estructura.

La humana regresó. Llevaba en la mano un recipiente cilíndrico medio lleno con un líquido blanco.

-Toma - le dijo, arrodillándose al lado de la tina de baño otra vez y ofreciéndole una pequeña píldora. –Esto debe bajarte la fiebre.

Starscream tomó la pastilla y la miró con desconfianza, haciendo lo mismo con el vaso con el líquido blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. –Tylenol… y leche. No tenía otra cosa más que esto y media botella de tequila. Sólo bébela. Te hará sentir mejor.

Starscream titubeó. No era probable que la humana intentara envenenarlo; no lo habría ayudado si tuviera malas intenciones. La pastilla, sin embargo, lo hizo dudar. ¿Se suponía que tenía que introducir esa diminuta píldora en su flujo de combustible?

-Traga la pastilla – le explicó ella, un tanto sorprendida por su comportamiento. –Y bebe la leche después.

Starscream así lo hizo, esperando que su ignorancia sobre algo que suponía era básico para los humanos no despertara demasiadas sospechas. Maldito Megatron… si al menos le hubiera dado más tiempo para investigar un poco más a esos asquerosos seres de carne…

Beber la llamada leche no fue una experiencia desagradable. De hecho, tenía un sabor que no retó su tolerancia. La bebió de un solo sorbo, percatándose de repente de lo sediento que estaba.

-Tranquilo, cariño- rió ella, tomando el vaso vacío de sus manos. –Tómalo con calma o te atragantarás…

Ella puso el vaso en el suelo y comenzó a enjuagar la cabeza de Starscream. Cálida agua cayó sobre su cabello y se deslizó por su pecho, incrementando la sensación de comodidad. Que el agua pudiera ser tan benévola y no sólo un frío infierno fue un bienvenido cambio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?- preguntó ella sin dejar de enjuagarle la cabeza y los hombros.

-Es… Sean…- contestó Starscream tras un momento de silencio. Se había olvidado de su nombre humano y recordarlo le costó un pequeño esfuerzo.

-¿Sean, eh? Me gusta - dijo ella sonriendo. –Mi nombre es Stella… como una estrella, tú sabes.

-¿Estrella?- repitió él.

-Sí. ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Supongo… - respondió él. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Estaba consciente de que su manera de hablar y su ignorancia sobre las costumbre más básicas de los humanos despertaría las sospechas de la fémina, pero era tan difícil tratar de comportarse con lógica cuando los humanos eran seres tan desorganizados y primitivos… Simplemente no sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era.

-No sé mucho sobre estrellas…- continuó ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz. –Nunca terminé la escuela… pero creo que el hecho de que estén siempre ahí afuera, sin importar cuán feas se pongan las cosas aquí abajo, me da esperanza.

¿Esperanza? Las estrellas habían sido parte constante de la vida de Starscream, sin mencionar que incluso había sido nombrado por ellas. Él también solía mirarlas antes, mucho antes de que sus intereses se centraran en asuntos mucho más importantes y relegaran el paisaje cósmico a una simple vista rutinaria.

Ella terminó de enjuagarle el cabello, frotando gentilmente sus hombros y espalda para eliminar el exceso de agua.

-Levántate, cariño - continuó Stella. –Casi terminamos.

Él obedeció, tratando de ignorar la humillación de sentirse tan expuesto otra vez. No escapó a su atención la manera cómo ella miró su cuerpo desnudo saliendo del agua, especialmente las cosas que colgaban entre sus piernas.

Se apoyó en la pared mientras ella comenzaba a tallar suavemente sus piernas con la pequeña toalla.

-Estás en excelente forma, Sean… Apuesto que eres un atleta, ¿verdad?

-¿Atleta? - repitió él, confundido.

-Sí. Mira tus bíceps… y tu abdomen está tan duro… Déjame adivinar. ¿Volleyball de playa?

La mirada de confusión de él habló por sí misma.

-¿No? ¿Surfista? ¿Velerista? ¿Salvavidas? Bueno, debe tener que ver con la playa. Tienes un bronceado increíble…

Starscream frunció el ceño. La humana hablaba demasiado, lo mareaba… Pero no habría tenido problemas en soportarla si ella hubiera mantenido sus manos alejadas de él mientras hablaba. Pero sus dedos eran tan invasores, tan curiosos…

-¡Ya sé! - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. -Eres modelo, ¿no es así? Es obvio que cuidas mucho de tu cuerpo. Puedo imaginarte en uno de esos anuncios de ropa interior de Calvin Klein.

_¿Modelo? ¿Calvin qué?_ ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa humana?

-¿Y qué hacías en el medio de la tormenta, a todo esto?- continuó Stella mientras lavaba las piernas de Starscream. –Apuesto a que tu baile de graduación resultó en un desastre… ¿o tal vez tu boda?

-¿Boda? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él, cada vez más confuso. Stella había mencionado un baile de graduación, lo que sea que fuera, al igual que los hombres que lo habían atacado antes lo habían hecho. Pero fue la mención de la palabra 'boda' la que lo hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, llevabas puesto un tuxedo… aunque sin camisa ni zapatos. Por lo general los hombres se casan vistiendo un tuxedo, cariño.

Starscream había leído algo sobre los ritos de unión de los humanos. Parecía que les gustaba legalizar sus relaciones íntimas con sus parejas. En lo personal, le parecía una costumbre ridícula. El solo hecho de tener una pareja era ridículo.

-¡No! - se apresuró a contestar. –No tengo nada que ver con esos rituales…

Starscream cortó de tajo sus palabras al sentir la pequeña toalla frotando sus partes íntimas. Se estremeció por instinto, tomado por sorpresa por la súbita invasión de su intimidad.

-Oh, lo siento…- se disculpó ella. -¿Te lastimé?

-N-no…

Ella sonrió, seguramente notando una vez más lo avergonzado que estaba. Starscream no podría haberse odiado más. ¿Por qué estar desnudo ante esa simple fémina lo perturbaba tanto?

-Está bien - lo tranquilizó ella. –Ya casi terminamos de todas formas. Voltéate.

Starscream hizo lo que ella decía y apoyó su frente en la pared. Darle la espalda a la humana no le trajo ningún alivio. Podía sentir su mirada fija en él, escrudiñando cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo.

Era inconcebible… Estaba asqueado de su propia apariencia, pero hasta ahora la humana no había tenido más que elogios sobre su aspecto. Todo era tan confuso, tan nuevo… El cerebro orgánico que tenía ahora en lugar de procesador estaba enviándole señales erráticas, cada una más ambigua que la anterior.

Starscream supo que definitivamente algo no estaba funcionando de acuerdo a la lógica cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a lavar gentilmente la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

-Tienes unas nalgas perfectas…- dijo ella en voz baja.

Starscream se sonrojó. No tenía que saber el significado de esa palabra para entender lo que era. Las manos de ella se lo explicaron perfectamente mientras lo tocaban.

Y ella no se detuvo. Starscream sintió cómo los músculos de la parte baja de su cuerpo se contraían al sentir el roce de esa mano ajena metiéndose entre sus piernas, frotando suavemente la parte interna de sus muslos, rozando de nuevo sus colgantes circuitos íntimos…

De repente, un súbito calor superó a la agradable calidez del cuarto de baño. Starscream sintió el golpe tan claro como una mordida, toda su energía centrada en su entrepierna… No era tan ingenuo como para ignorar que ciertas funciones estructurales eran bastante similares entre razas tan diametralmente opuestas como lo eran la Cybertroniana y la humana, pero se forzó a sí mismo a controlarse antes de que una manifestación física de su momento de debilidad se manifestara.

Colocó ambas manos sobre la pared e impulsó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más indiferente posible.

-Sí… Sólo voy a enjuagarte.

Starscream miró discretamente hacia abajo. Aún sentía algo como una sobrecarga de energía acumulada entre sus piernas, pero parecía que había logrado controlarse a sí mismo. Si su nueva intimidad orgánica reaccionaba de manera similar a sus circuitos íntimos Cybertronianos, no podía permitirse la humillación de dejarla reaccionar ante el contacto de un ser humano.

El agua dejó finalmente de caer sobre su cuerpo. Starscream trató de respirar profundamente y de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Volteó sobre su hombro y vio a la fémina sujetando algo parecido a una fibra para limpiar armas. Así que eso era una toalla. Una nueva sensación de comodidad se agregó cuando ella lo envolvió con el textil y comenzó a secarlo gentilmente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Al menos has dejado de temblar… Ven, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama.

Starscream dejó que ella lo abrazara por la cintura y lo ayudara a caminar de vuelta a la habitación. Se sentía mucho mejor en realidad. Al parecer el baño y la ingestión de la píldora estaban combatiendo con eficacia su virus. Se relajó al percatarse de que el peligro de muerte había sido erradicado.

Y todo gracias a esa fémina.

Starscream se sentía frustrado. Rechazó el incómodo sentimiento que empezaba a formarse en alguna parte muy dentro de él. La gratitud no era digna de un Decepticon, como tampoco lo era la piedad.

Starscream se sentó en la cama mientras Stella frotaba su cabeza con la toalla. Delgados haces de luz provenientes de la calle se colaban por las persianas de la ventana, mezclándose con la suave luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

Afuera, la tormenta había amainado. El furioso ataque del agua había disminuido a un tolerable e hipnótico chapoteo. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar alguno que otro vehículo humano que transitaba por las calles encharcadas.

Stella dio una última sacudida al cabello de Starscream antes de volver a tocar su frente.

-Mmmmh… no soy médico - dijo ella – pero me parece que tu fiebre está cediendo… Qué extraño... nunca había visto algo así…

Starscream no respondió, bastante perturbado por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Le avergonzaba sentirse cómodo bajo los cuidados de esa fémina. Ella debía de ser demasiado distinta al resto de su raza para provocarle tales conflictos internos.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?- preguntó finalmente, incapaz de contener más su curiosidad.

-Estabas enfermo, y te veías tan indefenso… - respondió Stella mientras secaba con delicadeza sus hombros y su torso. –No iba a dejarte ahí afuera para que te congelaras hasta morir.

_Grandioso… ahora una humana me compadece… _pensó.

-Supongo que esperas algo a cambio de tu ayuda – dijo seriamente.

Stella sonrió y sacudió levemente la cabeza. –No, cariño, nada en absoluto... Acuéstate mientras termino de secarte. Debes de estar exhausto.

Fue un alivio descansar la cabeza nuevamente en la suave almohada. Starscream cerró los ojos, arrullado por el suave masaje de la toalla sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la escuchó preguntar.

Starscream decidió ignorarla y tratar de entrar en modo de recarga, pero un roce en la parte más conflictiva de su cuerpo lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Stella había dejado la toalla a un lado. Sus manos estaban sobre los muslos de Starscream, masajeándolos suavemente.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. A pesar de la poca luz, él pudo ver claramente su mirada brillante y su sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Stella se detuvo en cuanto notó la expresión en el rostro de Sean, una mueca que hablaba por mil palabras. El toque sensual de ella no estaba logrando su objetivo. Los ojos verdes de él reflejaban incomodidad y vergüenza… pero sobre todo cansancio.

Ella bajó la mirada y lentamente retiró sus manos de la piel de él. A pesar de que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, él todavía lucía pálido. Las marcas de golpes en su rostro y torso tampoco escaparon a la atención de Stella.

-¿Qué te sucedió, cariño? – preguntó ella, mientras recorría con sus dedos los brazos de Sean.

-Nada de tu maldita incumbencia – replicó él con voz muy débil a pesar de la agresividad de sus palabras.

Una interesante selección de palabras, pero la rudeza era algo que no era nada nuevo ni sorpresivo para Stella. Sintió lástima por Sean. El pobre debía haber tenido una noche terrible para estar en ese estado.

-Esos golpes se ven dolorosos… ¿Te peleaste o algo así?

-No te importa.

-Sabes cariño, esto probablemente va a sonar estúpido considerando que acabas de calentarte con el baño, pero realmente deberías ponerte algo de hielo en esos golpes.

Sean abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Ella no se intimidó, sino todo lo contrario. –Vamos, sólo tendrás que soportarlo por algunos minutos. Te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo.

Stella dio dos palmaditas en el muslo de Starscream y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Mientras preparaba una bolsa con hielo miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

Era raro ver a un extraño en su cama. Aunque muchos habrían cuestionado su moralidad y su buen juicio, había ciertas reglas que incluso una mujer como ella mantenía a toda costa. Nunca traer a un cliente a casa era una de ellas.

Pero había algo diferente en ese joven que ocupaba su cama en ese momento. Se le veía tan solo y angustiado… por alguna razón, ella se había sentido inmediatamente impulsada a ayudarlo.

Stella regresó a la habitación. Se sentó en cama y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente a Sean, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que recargara la cabeza en su pecho. Se sorprendió de que él se lo permitiera. Tal vez estaba demasiado débil para resistirse.

Stella sabía lo que era estar sola en las calles, perdida sin que nadie la guiara. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ocasiones en la que había terminado golpeada y abusada en algún callejón, o robada por algún aspirante a amante. Y todas esas veces que se había arrastrado por la obscuridad como un perro herido nadie se había detenido a ayudarla. ¿Quién se preocupaba por una anónima prostituta, después de todo?

Una sonrisa coloreó sus labios mientras miraba a Sean. Era una lástima pensar que él se marcharía en cuanto amaneciera, llevándose ese cuerpo perfecto y esa deliciosa masculinidad con él…

Colocó una bolsa de hielo gentilmente sobre el torso del joven, haciendo que él se estremeciera levemente.

Tal vez el karma sería más piadoso que lo que las oportunidades habían sido.

* * *

Stella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que en algún momento Sean se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, y que las compresas de hielo que había colocado sobre sus magulladuras se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en bolsas de agua que goteaban.

Un fino hilo del líquido se había abierto camino por el abdomen de Sean y estaba goteando lentamente sobre la cama, mojando las sábanas. Por un momento Stella pensó en quedarse como estaba, dejando que su imaginación tuviera la ingenua fantasía de que el que descansaba a su lado era un amante real, pero el súbito temblor en el cuerpo de Sean la devolvió a la realidad. Él tenía frío de nuevo.

Stella hizo suavemente a un lado a Sean y se separó de él. Una de sus piernas se había dormido por haber estado en la misma posición por tanto tiempo. No sin arrepentimiento, cubrió el cuerpo de él con el cobertor de la cama y colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza. Él se acurrucó inmediatamente.

-Duerme bien, cariño… - dijo ella en voz baja, colocando la mano sobre su frente otra vez. No se había equivocado, definitivamente la fiebre de él había desaparecido.

Las bolsas de agua fría cayeron en el fregadero de la cocina con un sonido estéril. Ahora que Sean estaba dormido, Stella no estaba segura de qué hacer. Sus ojos se movieron de la forma inmóvil del joven hacia su tuxedo, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Dedos decorados con largas uñas rojas ya estaban en la arrugada ropa antes de que Stella se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había convertido en una práctica común; cada vez que algún cliente le pagaba por una noche completa, ella encontraba la manera de encontrar una forma adicional de redención en la billetera del incauto en cuestión.

Pero esa noche algo distinto la impulsó a buscar entre la ropa de Sean, algo que tal vez podía considerarse como genuina curiosidad. Lentamente, Stella sacó los bolsillos de los rotos pantalones. Había esperado encontrar una billetera, tal vez unas llaves o un teléfono, incluso algunas monedas… pero no había nada ahí. Sorprendida, dirigió su atención y sus manos a la chaqueta, sólo para encontrar el mismo vacío.

Nada.

Un pequeño sentimiento de decepción la invadió. Parecía que estaba destinada a pasar otra noche esperando en su esquina si quería conservar su pequeño apartamento. Pero el sentimiento se mezcló con otra cosa, lástima tal vez, al pensar que tal vez Sean había sido asaltado.

Stella regresó cuidadosamente los bolsillos a su lugar antes de colgar el tuxedo de Sean sobre la puerta del baño. Era una lástima ver ropa tan cara y fina estar tan sucia y rota, pero aún en ese estado había lucido tan bien en su guapo portador… tan fuera del alcance de alguien como Stella.

Sus ojos cayeron en la dormida forma de Sean otra vez. El ceño de él estaba fruncido ligeramente. Seguramente estaba soñando con algo no muy agradable, pero al menos estaba descansando. La cicatriz en su ceja derecha captó la atención de Stella. Parecía que la marca había estado ahí por años. Stella se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta ahí. En su opinión, era una deliciosa adición a un hombre que ya era descaradamente atractivo.

Su mirada continuó recorriendo ese cuerpo perfecto; bajó hacia el brazo musculoso que de repente salió de entre las sábanas. Stella se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por ese brazo, no el abrazo de un cliente sino el de un amante. Un ardiente, delicioso amante…

De repente, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar de nuevo el cuerpo desnudo de Sean. Sabía que no estaba bien, debería dejarlo descansar y recuperarse, pero la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto se había hecho tan borrosa desde hacía tantos años… ¿Qué importaba si la cruzaba otra vez?

Stella se acercó lentamente a la cama. Su mano titubeó antes de sucumbir finalmente al deseo y cuidadosamente levantó la manta cubriendo el torso de él.

Una sonrisa curveó los labios de la mujer.

No había mentido cuando había dicho que lo había visto todo; hombres jóvenes y viejos, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores… Pero era raro, _increíblemente raro, _encontrar un hombre que la atrajera de una manera tan intensa, uno con un abdomen tan perfectamente torneado, brazos fuertes, dimensiones perfectas… Dedos hambrientos se dirigieron hacia adelante, buscando ese cuerpo que la hacía estremecerse de deseo.

Un débil murmullo sacó a Stella de sus pensamientos, haciéndola retroceder sus manos. Miró al rostro de él, asustada de haber sido descubierta, pero él continuaba durmiendo. Pero no tranquilamente, como lo demostró su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo las mantas.

-Mmm… no… - murmuró Sean, alzando uno de sus brazos como para protegerse de algo.

Stella retrocedió, sorprendida. Tal vez él estaba reviviendo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Sean continuó agitándose, su brazo tratando de repeler a un atacante invisible. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo más y más tenso a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

-Nnn… no… no… - dijo, casi gritando.

Stella se acercó a él otra vez. – Ssshh cariño… todo está bien – le dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro. Era obvio que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Sean continuó agitándose mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente.

-Sean... Sean… despierta, cariño. Es sólo una pesadilla… - continuó ella, moviéndolo suavemente. -¿Sean?

Al ver que no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado, Stella lo sacudió con más fuerza. Si él continuaba así terminaría haciéndose daño.

Stella estaba empezando a asustarse. Era angustiante ver a un hombre tan atractivo retorciéndose como un niño aterrorizado. Necesitaba calmarlo, despertarlo si era posible…

Y entonces tuvo una idea. Sólo había una manera de someter a un hombre, sin importar que estuviera enojado, distraído o aterrorizado.

Stella sonrió con picardía mientras deslizaba una de sus manos bajo las sábanas, teniendo una sola parte del cuerpo de Sean como objetivo…

_Continuará._


	15. Dulce rendición

_Como ya es mi costumbre, me aparezco por acá después de una más o menos larga ausencia. Mil disculpas por eso, pero ya saben, 24 miserables horas al día sirven para casi nada._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y disculpen que les haga esperar tanto. Trataré de ponerme las pilas y actualizar más seguido…_

_Tavata, me imagino que te encantaría darle un baño tipo Stella al buen Optimus. Si alguna vez escribes una historia así, me avisas ;o) Por lo pronto, aquí te dejo este capítulo, clasificado M por una buena razón, aunque ahora que lo vuelvo a leer no me parece tan M. En fin, espero te guste :o) Uuuy, ni me digas de los mexicanismos. He tratado de dejarlos fuera y escribir en un español más neutral, pero puede que se me vaya uno por ahí o por allá, o algún argentinismo, porque soy mitad porteña. En fin, la intención es que cualquier persona de habla hispana pueda entender sin problemas._

_ady prime, ojo con esas hemorragias, recuerda al maestro Roshi de Dragon Ball ;o) Este capítulo pinta para provocarte más de esas, así que toma tus precauciones. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes lo que viene._

_Nancy, tuve que buscar quién era Nonjou Koji para darme una idea. Ando un poco atrasada con el anime, con decirte que apenas estoy viendo – y amando – Death Note. Ah, esos chicos de anime… ¿quién de ellos no es un sueño? Aunque no imagino a Starscream humano de ese modo, al menos tiene un corte de cabello mucho más discreto ;o) Los OCs son los personajes creados por el autor de un fic y que no pertenecen al universo original en el que se basa la historia. En este caso Stella es un OC (original character en inglés), y habrá algunos más que también tendrán importancia. Gracias por tu comentario y te prometo que la próxima actualización será de Cantabile :o)_

_AMYLEE PRIME, pues no, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda. Me suelo colgar a veces (no literalmente) en mis actualizaciones, pero ya ves que siempre regreso. Por cierto, felicidades por tu cumpleaños, aunque me tardé un poco y tal vez ya hasta tengas 17 :oP Espero que te guste este capítulo._

_Sphinx01, nice to see you here! I'm glad you had fun comparing this version to the English one. You may find some differences if you continue to do so, but most likely I'll remain as faithful as I can to the original. Although, in the smut scenes, I may add some extra lines that are not featured in the English version... we shall see :oP_

_Muy bien, después de mis notas bilingües aquí tienen la actualización. Espero la disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Dulce rendición**

Los ojos de Starscream se abrieron de inmediato en cuanto sintió el contacto de la criatura humana sobre su piel. Podía ver el brazo de la fémina, perdido entre las sábanas mientras sus dedos, suaves y cálidos, rozaban su masculinidad.

La confusión lo invadió mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Tal vez todavía estaba soñando y la pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar para dejar paso a una nueva. Pero en cuanto la mirada de Stella se cruzó con la suya y una sonrisa nació en el rostro de ella, Starscream supo que definitivamente ya no estaba durmiendo.

Otro roce y no quedó lugar para ninguna duda. Un astro segundo antes estaba cayendo en la desesperación, condenado por ese maldito Pozo de Transformación, y ahora era el juguete de una asquerosa criatura humana… Ésa era su realidad, su pesadilla desencadenándose ante sus ojos.

-¿Q-qué rayos…? – murmuró mientras trataba de retroceder, haciendo a un lado las sábanas con el movimiento y dejando al descubierto su invadida desnudez.

-Ssssh, relájate cariño – dijo Stella suavemente mientras retiraba su mano de su blanco principal y comenzaba a acariciarle una pierna. –Tuviste una pesadilla, pero ya terminó… Estás a salvo.

-Quítame tus sucias manos de encima. Tal vez tenga la fuerza de un gusano ahora, pero todavía puedo aplastarte como a un insecto.

-Cálmate, no voy a lastimarte – continuó ella gentilmente, alejando sus manos de él. –Pero tenía que despertarte. Estabas muy agitado y probablemente te habrías hecho daño si continuabas así. ¿Te sientes bien?

Starscream miró a la fémina con una mirada muy poco amistosa. Presionó firmemente su tensa espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. –Oh, me siento fantástico – dijo molesto.

-En verdad siento mucho haberte asustado. ¿Te gustaría que te trajera algo de comer?

-No.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, Starscream mirando con desconfianza a la mujer mientras ella mantenía esa molesta sonrisa. La sola presencia de ella le causaba repulsión, pero el sonido de la lluvia afuera y el dolor que aún sentía en los músculos le recordaron que, al menos por el momento, permanecer ahí era su mejor opción.

-Deberías tratar de descansar – habló ella, acercándose nuevamente.

Starscream trató de retroceder pero la cabecera de la cama no se lo permitió. La situación era nueva para él. Por lo general, era él quien era el depredador, no la presa… La debilidad nunca había sido tan tangible como en ese momento.

-Vamos cariño, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor en la mañana. Créeme, sólo necesitas relajarte – continuó Stella, tocándolo otra vez para ayudarlo a acostarse.

Sus manos eran tan suaves… Cómo estaba tolerando el contacto de algo que despreciaba tanto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Una vez más estuvo seguro de que el Pozo de Transformación había hecho un desastre con sus patrones mentales, tanto como lo había hecho con su cuerpo. Se preguntó qué tanto daño había sufrido su personalidad. ¿Todavía era él mismo? ¿Por qué no se deshacía de esa fémina humana como debería haberlo hecho desde un principio? Matarla y apoderarse de su vivienda, ése era el procedimiento a seguir. ¿Acaso la enfermedad y la debilidad eran las únicas razones que lo estaban haciendo violar el Código Decepticon, el que estaba tan orgulloso de seguir?

Starscream se deslizó lentamente hacia una posición horizontal, inseguro de qué esperar. Mientras se acostaba de nuevo y recargaba su cabeza en la almohada, su mano intentó alcanzar la manta a su lado, pero la fémina se lo impidió.

-Sólo espera un momento, cariño… - susurró ella mientras sus dedos comenzaban a masajearle los hombros.

Por mucho que quería resistirse, Starscream no pudo evitar encontrar el contacto de la humana remotamente placentero. Podía sentirla trabajar sobre las junturas de sus tensos músculos, dándole un muy bienvenido alivio. No pasó mucho rato antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse.

Starscream cerró sus ojos.

Sintió la mano de la humana bajar hasta su brazo derecho. Se rehusaba a admitir que estaba disfrutando ese contacto, pero la dejó que cambiara su atención hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Unos pocos minutos más y ella ya estaba acariciando su pecho. Y entonces, de repente, una de sus manos bajó más.

-No…- murmuró, sus prejuicios manifestándose mientras él titubeaba en el borde de la inconsciencia.

La mano subió de nuevo, volviendo a su abdomen. La fémina estaba dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

Y de repente, sucedió otra vez. Una de las manos de ella se dirigió hacia el lugar que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar. La punta de su dedo índice tocó la piel de Starscream de nuevo, recorriendo suavemente su intimidad desde su base hasta su punta.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en la cabeza del Decepticon con desordenada violencia, justo como la ola de energía asaltando su entrepierna. Stella continuó con sus fugaces caricias, rozando, tocando… bastó uno solo de sus dedos para someter al poderoso Starscream e inmovilizarlo completamente.

-¿Qué…?- balbuceó, tratando de dar voz a la poca lógica que tenía en ese momento. Había estado con muchas féminas antes; el placer nunca había sido un desconocido. Pero es fémina era humana… _humana… _interrelacionarse íntimamente con una humana estaba fuera de toda cuestión. No sería natural, sino una perversión, por más que esa palabra nunca había significado nada para él. Él era un Cybertroniano, un Decepticon… los seres orgánicos eran demasiado inferiores para siquiera considerarlos como posibles proveedores de placer.

La mano de ella se cerró en torno a su pene, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Starscream se estremeciera como respuesta. Un involuntario gemido salió de su garganta.

Era un prisionero… un prisionero de la mano de esa insignificante humana.

-Lo que tienes entre las piernas… - susurró ella, acercando su rostro – es un pedazo del paraíso mismo…

Starscream cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, empezando a caer bajo el hechizo de esa criatura. Esa humana sabía lo que hacía, lo sabía perfectamente. Su mano acariciaba, frotaba, tironeaba… En ese momento, nada existía más que ella y su hábil mano.

-Estás muy tenso – continuó ella, acariciando con su mano libre el torso de Starscream. –Relájate, cariño… yo te puedo hacer sentir bien… _muy bien…_

El rostro de ella estaba tan cerca que Starscream podía sentir su calor. Su boca le rozó la nariz mientras subía hacia su frente. Una nueva especie de corto circuito lo atacó cuando los labios de ella rozaron su ceja derecha, fijándose en su cicatriz con perturbadora ternura.

_Un beso…_

Starscream hubiera querido rechazarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella estaba sobre él, abrumándolo… Su suavidad era muy perturbadora. Starscream siempre se había burlado de sentimientos que consideraba insultos a la inteligencia de un ser superior como él, sentimientos que no eran dignos de un guerrero Decepticon, pero ser el receptor de dicha suavidad estaba resultando ser una experiencia tan placentera como vergonzosa.

Ella continuó besándole la ceja, mientras su mano no dejaba de manipular su masculinidad. Starscream estaba totalmente bajo su control, tanto que sintió temor.

¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Resistirse… o ceder ante la debilidad? Sus instintos primarios luchaban por sobreponerse a la pesada carga de prejuicios que lo tenía paralizado. Era tan difícil pensar con lógica, demasiado difícil… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si cruzaba esa línea, tal vez no habría marcha atrás.

Su humanidad tenía que ser controlada.

-No – dijo firmemente, haciendo a un lado su cabeza y sujetando la mano de la fémina, apartándola de sus genitales. –Aléjate de mí.

El rostro de Stella reflejó su confusión por un momento, pero era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a rendirse tan fácilmente. Antes de que Starscream pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, los labios de ella lo encontraron de nuevo, esta vez haciendo blanco en su boca.

El beso lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sintió las manos de ella sujetándolo por la cabeza mientras sus labios comenzaban a succionar suavemente los de él, entreabriéndolos.

Todo era tan diferente… tan nuevo. No había circuitos en la boca de ella, ningún sensor especial para intercambiar flujos de energía. Lo único que había era una lengua suave y húmeda que se estaba abriendo paso dentro de la boca de él, acariciando, lamiendo… buscando traspasar los endebles muros de su resistencia.

Starscream sabía que ese beso era demasiado invasor, que debía asquearlo… sabía que debía detener a la fémina en ese momento y matarla por su atrevimiento.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Además de dominante, el beso era también muy placentero. Cerró los ojos y se rindió. Dejó a la humana anexada a su boca, libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pero ella detuvo el beso, separándose de él. Starscream abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza, inconscientemente esperando más.

Stella sonrió, leyendo la confusión en el rostro de él pero también su deseo. Se puso de pie y se despojó de la pequeña extensión de tela que cubría sus hombros y parte de su pecho. La luz de afuera iluminó su piel, sus pechos estaban apenas cubiertos por una especie de ropa brillante.

Starscream sintió el calor regresar a su cabeza, pero no era fiebre esta vez…

Stella se llevó las manos a la espalda y la ropa brillante cayó a sus pies. Dos pechos grandes y firmes quedaron al descubierto, capturando por completo la atención del Decepticon, que miraba fascinado lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Sabía que no había una chispa vital dentro de ese pecho, que no había nada que pudiera excitarlo… pero lo que había en su lugar era intrigante… y hermoso también, aunque de una manera muy exótica.

Stella sonrió, percatándose de la favorable impresión que su cuerpo estaba produciendo. No lo dejaría esperando. La siguiente víctima en caer fue su corta falda. Largas y bien torneadas piernas quedaron al descubierto, alumbradas gentilmente por la luz de los letreros de neón de afuera de la ventana, que presentaron con orgullo a la voluptuosa mujer ante el humanizado Seeker.

Una pequeña y sugestiva prenda en la entrepierna de ella era todo lo que la separaba de la total desnudez. Inconscientemente, Starscream trató de activar su visión infrarroja… Tenía que ver más allá… _lo necesitaba… _tenía que traspasar esa delgada tela y tener a esa mujer tan desnuda como lo estaba él.

Una vez más, Stella pudo leerlo. Con lentos y sensuales movimientos, deslizó la pequeña prenda de ropa hacia abajo y se mostró ante el absorto Decepticon en todo su esplendor.

Starscream la miró boquiabierto. Conocía las diferencias estructurales entre los géneros masculino y femenino en los humanos, pero al ver a Stella desnuda todo el conocimiento científico que poseía al respecto se borró en un astro segundo y todo lo que vio fue a una hermosa fémina desnuda… perturbadora, pero hermosa. Pronunciadas curvas acentuaban sus caderas y acentuaban su intimidad, tan diferente a la de él. Starscream encontró esa diferencia fascinante.

Stella se sentó en la cama, atrayendo a Starscream hacia ella con el peso de su cuerpo. Su olor llegó hasta la nariz de él, intoxicándolo. A pesar de no contar con sus avanzados sensores olfativos, Starscream pudo detectar el perfume en su cuello, pero sobre todo el aroma natural de su cuerpo… Era demasiado… Starscream no podía resistirse más.

-R-rayos… - murmuró mientras sentía el cosquilleo entre sus piernas, tan punzante que se transformó en dolor.

Stella se inclinó sobre él y empezó a acariciar su pecho. -¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sean?- preguntó en voz muy baja. –Porque a mí sí… me encanta lo que veo… me excita…

De su pecho, la mano bajó hasta su abdomen y continuó yendo hacia abajo. Starscream cerró los ojos, esperando que la mano continuara recorriendo su cuerpo y lo liberase. La sintió acariciando sus genitales de nuevo. La vergüenza y el miedo poco a poco empezaron a ser relegadas por crecientes olas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Lo ves, no es tan malo, ¿o sí, cariño? – ronroneó Stella, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el hombro de él. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y te haré sentir como el Adonis que realmente eres…

Cada segundo que pasaba era una derrota más para Starscream, pero por alguna razón eso no lo molestó. ¿Cómo podía darle importancia a su consciencia cuando la piel de esa humana sobre la suya se sentía tan bien?

La mano libre de Stella llegó hasta su cabeza y sus dedos empezaron a revolverse entre su cabello, mientras su otra mano continuaba frotando su entrepierna con voraz apetito. El rostro de ella también se acercó, y pronto sus suaves labios se apoderaron del cuello de Starscream, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de su piel.

Starscream sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no de asco o miedo, sino de placer. ¿Cómo era posible que una humana pudiera invocar ese sentimiento en él? ¿Cómo podía una sucia criatura de carne provocarle tal gratificación a él, al poderoso Starscream, tirano del firmamento…?

Un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios y su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente. ¿Qué importaba si ella era humana? Él también lo era, después de todo…

Una sonrisa curveó los labios de Stella cuando la masculinidad de él empezó a endurecerse en su mano, la última de las barreras colapsándose frente a un imparable instinto primario.

-Eres un regalo para las mujeres – le dijo Stella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Starscream y sus rodillas abrazándole la cadera.

Starscream miró los voluminosos senos colgando sobre él, rozándole el pecho mientras ella se movía sensualmente, provocándolo.

-Y mereces que te joda – le susurró al oído – que te joda como a un dios…

Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó escuchar desde el paralizado vocalizador de Starscream. Esa humana sabía cómo hablarle, sabía cómo excitarlo…

Placer indescriptible lo invadió cuando ella descendió sobre él y recibió su erecta masculinidad en el más íntimo de los abrazos. Un calor abrasante se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando ella comenzó a moverse. Starscream podía sentirse a sí mismo moviéndose dentro de ella mientras la fémina se impulsaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el placer aumentando con cada uno de sus embates.

Stella se sentó completamente sobre él, rasguñándole el pecho mientras lo hacía. Starscream sintió su placer incrementarse mientras la miraba inclinarse hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, los senos rebotando, rogando por su contacto…

Cualquier duda que quedara se desvaneció en cuanto el instinto tomó el control, dejando claro que el cuerpo de Starscream no podía permanecer quieto ni un momento más. Sus manos subieron hasta el pecho de ella y comenzaron a acariciar su piel suave. Sus dedos encontraron sus pezones y no tardaron en explorarlos ansiosamente, su deseo por ese cuerpo extranjero incrementándose sin ningún control.

Stella gimió apasionadamente mientras las manos de Starscream la sujetaban por la cintura, reclamando su cuerpo en cada caricia.

¿Qué importaba, a fin de cuentas, si él era humano? Había algo que no cambiaría nunca: él era Starscream, el maestro del placer, el dios de todas las féminas, no importaba si fuera Cybertroniano o no.

Stella gritó de excitación cuando Starscream juntó su cuerpo con el de ella y le dio la vuelta, colocándose encima de ella. Sin abandonar nunca las húmedas paredes de su femineidad, Starscream la besó apasionadamente.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Pues bien, ésta fue la primera escena clasificación M de este fic. Tratamos de no hacerla demasiado explícita. Más adelante vendrán algunas más subidas de tono, así que, como siempre, recomiendo discreción a quienes sean sensibles a este tipo de temas._


	16. Cama y desayuno

_Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar la última vez que actualicé ésta o cualquiera de mis otras historias en español… No les haré repetitivas las excusas, así que corro a meterme debajo de la cama y a contestar sus comentarios. _

_Nancy, gracias por tu buena onda, aunque ya ves que otra vez me tardé bastante en actualizar :oP Si te pareció medio hentai el capítulo anterior, te aviso que hay otro por ahí que está bastante más subidito de tono, je je je. A diferencia de mis otras historias, en ésta me estoy tomando bastantes libertades que normalmente no me tomaría, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas, el tema es pasarla bien. Ahora sí te prometo que habrá una próxima actualización de Cantabile._

_Dantasia, qué elegante su comentario señorita, como todo lo que usted dice. Chocolate derritiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Starscream… ah, no haré más comentarios al respecto, sólo que tú deberías escribir escenas de este tipo. Lo harías increíble ;o) La verdad iratepirate y yo pensamos mucho en cómo sería la primera vez de Starscream como humano, pero al final decidimos quitarle eso cuasi mágico que suele otorgársele a esa famosa primera vez, y optamos por hacerla más normal y apresurada. No fue una escena de amor, y tal vez ni siquiera de sexo. Yo lo veo como una liberación de tensiones por parte de Starscream y un descenso a uno de los instintos más primitivos que tiene el ser humano. Después de todo, esta historia se centra en la batalla que Starscream tendrá que librar contra sí mismo ahora que fue convertido en humano. ¿Cómo va tu nueva historia? Espero que pronto nos regales una actualización. Pronto voy a actualizar Deviant en español y haré lo posible con Resistencia no pacífica… tengo un problema de bloqueo ahí._

_Ady Prime, gracias por la buena onda también a ti. Disculpa que me tome tanto con estas actualizaciones, pero esa vida diaria que deja tan poco tiempo para los placeres de la fanficción… En fin, haré lo posible para seguir actualizando con frecuencia en español, les agradezco mucho su paciencia :o)_

_Tavata, más me queda la mea culpa a mí por colgarme tanto con las actualizaciones :oP Y sobre todo con esta historia, que se va a poner candente más adelante je je je. Yo me voy a poner mi aureola y le voy a echar toda la culpa a mi amiga iratepirate, que fue la que escribió las escenas más fuertes. Hay una dentro de algunos capítulos que la verdad no sé como la voy a traducir porque está demasiado explícita… Ya les avisaré cuando venga por si alguien menor de 18 años quiere taparse los ojos._

_Y ahora una en inglés: Anonymous, thank you for reviewing. We are doing our best to update this story in English as well, although right now we will give priority to our joint fic Cantabile._

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Cama y desayuno**

Comodidad fue la primera cosa que el embotado cerebro de Starscream razonó en cuanto estuvo consciente de su existencia otra vez. El sentimiento estaba ahí, más allá de su consciencia, como un nuevo descubrimiento y a la vez como un alivio de todas las tensiones y desesperanzas de los últimos días. Aún estaba atrapado dentro de un cuerpo humano, pero por primera vez desde su drástica transformación, su futuro inmediato no parecía ser ya una negra cripta.

Otra pequeña ráfaga de consciencia acrecentó su sentimiento de bienestar. Se percató de que estaba cubierto de suaves mantas, el peso de su cuerpo cómodamente soportado por la cama, su cabeza parcialmente hundida en la almohada… Tal vez sus condiciones no eran perfectas, pero su primera noche en la jungla humana podía haber terminado mucho peor.

Sus ojos se abrieron finalmente y fueron recibidos por la cálida luz del sol del mediodía que entraba por las persianas de la ventana. Lo primero que vio fue una mesa pequeña al lado de la cama, bastante rudimentaria en su diseño pero que cumplía su función de soportar algunas revistas y otros pequeños coloridos objetos que Starscream no reconoció.

Otro elemento se agregó a su sensación de paz. Entró por su nariz, confirmándole que los humanos eran computadoras orgánicas, siempre recibiendo información a pesar de su composición inferior.

Por supuesto que no reconoció el olor, pero algo dentro de su boca reaccionó favorablemente porque de repente sintió una agradable sensación de humedad. Le hubiera gustado tener sus sensores olfativos para decodificar el olor, pero no los necesitó para decidir que le gustaba.

Dio la vuelta en la cama y miró hacia el otro lado, disfrutando a la vez el hecho de poder apoyarse en sus costados, algo que no hacía desde sus primeros días de vida debido al tamaño y la posición de sus alas.

El lugar en el que estaba era más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero la noche anterior había entrado ahí en un estado tan confuso que era lógico que no hubiera registrado las dimensiones de lo que había sido su primer refugio humano. Cuatro paredes pintadas blancuzcas conformaban la vivienda de su improvisada salvadora. Además de la cama, había un sofá enfrente de un monitor, otra pequeña mesa, objetos que parecían ser únicamente decorativos y dos puertas cerradas. La primera daba al cuarto de lavado, eso lo recordaba perfectamente. La segunda, que estaba cerrada, era un enigma.

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor de hecho. Tal parecía que la enfermedad humana había retrocedido y, de no haber sido porque aún se sentía un poco débil, habría calificado su estado como perfectamente funcional. Además, no había señales en su cuerpo de los golpes que había recibido y con un poco de suerte su rostro también estaría en óptimas condiciones. Las bolsas de hielo habían funcionado, justo como la fémina humana había dicho…

Retornar su atención a ella le trajo una ola de sensaciones agridulces. No estaba seguro de en qué lugar de su escala de principios colocar lo que había sucedido con esa fémina la noche anterior. Ahora que ya estaba en un estado mental normal, su primera reacción fue la vergüenza. Había descendido a un nivel muy bajo al haberse interfazado con esa criatura humana; la deshonra era aún mayor si consideraba que no había sucedido sólo una, sino tres veces… Tal vez él había necesitado un alivio, algo para desahogar toda la tensión que se había acumulado dentro de él como un veneno, incluso tal vez había reaccionado de manera instintiva guiado por su nuevo cuerpo… ¿Pero cómo explicar que lo había disfrutado, que después de su primera y húmeda sobrecarga hubiera continuado explorando el cuerpo de esa extraña y, peor aún, cómo explicar que le hubiera permitido a ella hacer lo que quisiera con él?

Pero la vergüenza no fue suficiente para acallar la placentera paz que sentía entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió fruncir el ceño y mirar esa parte de su cuerpo, aún cubierta por las mantas.

-Todo es tu culpa, maldito…- dijo en voz baja, de inmediato sintiéndose como un completo idiota por hablarle a sus partes íntimas de esa manera.

La segunda puerta se abrió en ese momento, sorprendiéndolo. El agradable olor de antes se hizo más fuerte, acariciando su nariz, mientras la fea humana aparecía bajo el umbral.

-Hola y buen día, cariño, aunque debería decir mejor buena tarde. Son más de las tres ahora. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Starscream la recibió con una mueca. Si al menos la fémina se mantuviera callada, tal vez él podría tolerarla, pero hablaba demasiado.

-No tan mal como esperaba – contestó secamente. - ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Tu desayuno, aunque por la hora debería ser tu almuerzo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-Nunca – gruñó él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba al lado de la ventana. Abrió las cortinas amarillas y levantó las persianas, dejando que la luz del día entrara a placer.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque ahora lo hacía suavemente. Afuera, las calles vacías de la noche ya no existían. Vida y movimiento habían tomado el poder, en la forma de docenas de humanos que cruzaban sus caminos como hormigas. Había vehículos circulando también, algunos de ellos muy similares a las formas que los Autobots habían elegido como sus modos alternos en ese sucio planeta.

Dos manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y lo empujaron hacia atrás suavemente.

-Cariño… - dijo Stella riendo – si vas a pararte así frente a la ventana al menos ponte una toalla o algo. Tengo vecinos, ¿sabes?

Starscream se apartó de ella y miró hacia la calle nuevamente. Estaban en un tercer piso, no muy lejos del suelo pero la sensación de altitud le dio un poco de alivio.

-Deberías dejar la ventana abierta. Este maldito lugar está muy encerrado – gruñó.

-Siempre la cierro cuando llueve, pero el día está agradable hoy, así que estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo ella, asegurando la ventana con un pequeño mecanismo en la parte de arriba para mantenerla abierta y dejando que las cortinas cayeran sobre ella. Starscream pensó que esas horrendas piezas de tela amarilla proveerían algo de privacidad, así que su claustrofobia no las condenó como lo había hecho al principio.

Stella lo miró nuevamente, exponiendo esa sonrisa que era tan irritante. Starscream podía sentir la amabilidad en esa criatura, un sentimiento del que él siempre desconfiaba. De acuerdo a sus experiencias, la amabilidad siempre ocultaba hipocresía y demagogia, dos de las pestes que despreciaba más.

Stella dio un paso atrás, fijando sus ojos en el torso de él.

-Oh, cielos… - dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

-¿Qué?- replicó él cortante, incómodo ante el escrutinio de que era objeto y de esos dedos invasores que no se cansaban de tocarlo.

-Tus contusiones… Ayer estabas golpeado y sin embargo ahora…

Starscream miró su torso mientras la mujer continuaba tocándolo. -¿Y qué con eso? – espetó, retrocediendo un paso. La fémina no debería estar sorprendida. Ella misma le había dicho que el hielo ayudaría, después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que ya no tengas fiebre es una cosa, pero las contusiones… Cariño, durante mi vida he visto muchos moretones en mi vida pero nunca del tipo que desaparecen en sólo una noche.

Los dedos de Stella rozaron el rostro de Starscream. –También hubiera esperado que tuvieras un ojo morado… - dijo con claro asombro.

Starscream sintió alivio al comprobar que su rostro no estaba dañado debido a la golpiza que le habían propinado los dos humanos la noche anterior. Tal vez debería dar prioridad a otras preocupaciones como infiltrarse en la base Autobot, encontrar un refugio permanente, procurarse combustible humano… deshacerse de esa molesta fémina humana. Pero parecía que algunos aspectos de su arrogancia de Seeker no morirían tan fácilmente.

Su atención regresó a la realidad cuando el contacto de la humana sobre su rostro se hizo más invasivo.

-Deja de tocarme – dijo irritado mientras hacía su cabeza a un lado.

-Lo siento, cariño, debes estar adolorido…

Starscream no entendía por qué la humana seguía mirándolo como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Debía ser normal que su cuerpo, y tal vez esa substancia conocida como Tylenol, habían hecho su trabajo reparando el daño causado por esos dos humanos descerebrados. ¿Acaso ella estaba insinuando que su pronta recuperación estaba más allá de los límites normales de un ser humano?

Grandioso, otra rareza que exponía su anormalidad. El Seeker maldijo a su benevolente líder en silencio. Si al menos Starscream hubiera tenido más tiempo para aprender sobre su nuevo cuerpo antes de ser arrojado al nido de los humanos, sin duda se habría percatado de que había algo diferente en su estructura respecto a los otros humanos. Ahora no sólo tenía que cuidar su manera de hablar y su comportamiento, sino la manera en que su cuerpo se comportaba.

-Mmmmh – susurró Stella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. –Parece que tuviste una buena noche en verdad.

Starscream siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. –Pero qué… ¿por qué esta cosa está dura otra vez?

Estaba tan avergonzado que no notó la manera curiosa en que ella lo miró. No se sentía excitado en ese momento. ¿Por qué, entonces, sus circuitos íntimos estaban reaccionando de esa manera? Era humillante.

_-¿Esa __cosa?__ – _ella repitió sus palabras. –Qué interesante elección de palabras, Sean… Pero vamos, no vas a decirme que no habías tenido una erección mañanera antes, ¿verdad?

Starscream retornó su atención a la fémina, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error ridículo. –Una erección… eh, sí… por supuesto que las tengo. Sólo estaba… oh maldición, sólo olvídalo.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño? Tal vez todavía tengas fiebre.

Starscream se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera tocarle la frente. Por un momento consideró darle uso a esa erección mañanera, o como fuera que se llamara, y arrojar a la humana en la cama, pero decidió no volver a degradarse y concentrarse mejor en su misión. Una vez que recuperara su verdadera forma, lo primero que haría (después de matar a Astrotrain, a los Coneheads y a los Insecticons, por supuesto) sería visitar una casa de placer en Cybertron e interfazarse con una _verdadera_ fémina. Tal vez necesitaría muchas de ellas para quitarse la peste de su reciente contacto íntimo con ese espécimen humano.

-Estoy bien – dijo seriamente. -¿Dónde está el desayuno, almuerzo o lo que sea de lo que estabas hablando?

Ella lo tomó de la mano. –En la cocina. Ven conmigo.

Starscream le permitió que lo guiara. La segunda puerta reveló el único lugar de la pequeña vivienda que no conocía: el cuarto de abastecimiento. A pesar de su arrogancia, tenía curiosidad por saber qué tan diferente era de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Para empezar, no había nada parecido a un dispensador de Energon.

Pero no fueron las diferencias, sino el desorden lo que lo molestó. Varios pequeños objetos estaban desperdigados por todos lados. No tenía la menor idea de qué eran la mayoría de ellos, pero la falta de lógica en la distribución fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir incómodo. Pero ese lugar sólo seguía la lógica del resto de la vivienda. Había diversos y coloridos objetos por todas partes, la mayoría de ellos inútiles, de eso estaba seguro.

Stella lo hizo sentarse en una silla ante una pequeña mesa que estaba bajo una ventana. Sobre la superficie de la mesa había algo que pudo reconocer, leche. Tomó el vaso sin esperar una invitación y empezó a consumir el insípido combustible blanco.

-Tus waffles están un poco fríos…- la escuchó decir atrás de él. – Voy a calentarlos un poco. Hay mermelada de fresa al lado de las servilletas.

Starscream miró instintivamente el frasco sobre la mesa. La vista de esa substancia roja que parecía grasa no le resultó atractiva. Eso le recordó que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué rayos iba a usar esa humana par alimentarlo.

-Carajo…- habló ella de nuevo. –Qué buen momento eligió la tostadora para romperse… Perdona cariño, pero creo que tendrás que comer tus waffles fríos.

Starscream miró sobre su hombro. La humana estaba forcejeando con un pequeño artefacto metálico que tenía una palanca al lado.

Starscream se puso de pie y sin decir nada le quitó el aparato de las manos. Tostadora, le había llamado ella. Al Decepticon le tomó sólo una fugaz mirada darse cuenta de lo simple que era ese mecanismo, electromecánico en lugar de computarizado. Con una tecnología tan primitiva, no había duda de por qué los humanos eran esclavos en lugar de conquistadores.

Desconectó el aparato del contacto eléctrico en la pared, tomó un cuchillo cercano y removió los tornillos de la base. Por un momento se sintió como cuando era un recién creado, jugando a la ciencia por primera vez. Pero incluso durante sus primeros ciclos de vida, cuando se proyectaba como un entusiasta futuro científico, nunca había lidiado con un mecanismo tan simple como esa tostadora humana.

Pero a pesar de todo encontró la actividad disfrutable. Estar en contacto con ese aparato metálico le hizo sentirse más cercano a sí mismo. Tal vez podría reparar más de las máquinas disfuncionales que esa humana seguramente poseía, aunque seguramente se vería como un estúpido si le preguntaba.

Ella lo miraba en silencioso asombro, algo que a él no le molestó. Pero el silencio sólo incrementó el aroma de ella, que llegaba libremente a la nariz de Starscream. Él frunció el ceño mientras desarmaba el aparato. De repente recordó la noche anterior claramente, cuando había tenido ese mismo olor sobre él, cuando sus labios no podían abandonar los de ella y todo lo que le importaba era perderse a sí mismo dentro de ella…

Una oleada de calor entre sus piernas le lanzó una señal, pero se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer calmado. Su erección mañanera había desaparecido pero estaba amenazando con regresar en cualquier momento. El autocontrol nunca había sido su mejor cualidad, pero se las arregló para mantener al maldito pedazo de carne colgante en paz.

Maldita sea, cómo odiaba ser humano…

-Los contactos eléctricos no se están tocando – dijo con la voz más indiferente que pudo mientras arreglaba el problema, tratando también de ignorar la delgada y translúcida tela que apenas cubría el cuerpo de la fémina.

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil, Sean.

La juguetona voz de ella definitivamente no estaba ayudando. Starscream aclaró su garganta. –Porque lo es. Todo lo que hice fue doblar los contactos un poco, así cuando la palanca descienda aplicará presión.

-Nunca lo hubiera adivinado… He tenido esta tostadora por más de diez años y es la primera vez que me da problemas.

Starscream volvió a armar el aparato y lo conectó de nuevo al enchufe en la pared. –Pruébala. Debe funcionar ahora – dijo con desdén mientras regresaba a su silla.

-Vaya…- dijo ella, honestamente sorprendida. -¿Eres electricista o algo así?

-Podría decirse que sí.

Starscream la sintió aproximarse por detrás y sólo tomó un astro segundo para que las manos de ella se colocaran sobre sus hombros. -¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves arreglando cosas desnudo en mi cocina, Sean?

Starscream maldijo en silencio. Ahí estaba de nuevo… el calor proveniente del cuerpo de ella… podía sentirlo esparciéndose por su nuca y su espalda, la tela rojiza transparente rozándole la piel. Ese maldito cuerpo… el mismo cuerpo que él había disfrutado tanto sólo hacía unos pocos breems.

El momento para rechazarla había llegado. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido una especie de bizarro experimento y tenía que ponerle fin. Starscream tenía toda la intención de no llamar la atención durante su estadía en la sociedad humana, pero si tenía que usar la violencia para mostrarle su lugar a esa fémina, entonces él…

Fue recibido por la boca de ella en el momento en que giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero aunque había sido tomado por sorpresa, respondió inmediatamente al beso, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Ella se inclinó hacia él sin detener el beso, y él sintió las manos pequeñas de ella yendo hacia abajo, pasando por su pecho y su estómago.

Cuando ella se apoderó de su masculinidad, Starscream supo que la batalla estaba perdida. Cada pedazo de auto control que había logrado tener hasta ese momento se fue al demonio. La bata que cubría el cuerpo de Stella corrió la misma suerte.

* * *

La luz suave de la tarde cayó sobre la espalda desnuda de Stella mientras acercaba el pequeño pedazo de comida a la boca de Starscream. La mitad de la cama ya estaba entre las sombras.

-Mm… parece que estaba escrito que comerías tus waffles fríos después de todo, Sean. Espero que no te importe.

-Como… sea – dijo él, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para ingerir el combustible humano, que sorprendentemente no sabía nada mal.

Una pequeña porción de mermelada de fresa cayó sobre el pecho de Starscream y se deslizó hacia su cuello.

-Oh, déjame que limpie eso por ti – ronroneó ella antes de empezar a lamer el dulce de la piel de él.

Starscream cerró los ojos y puso las manos atrás de su cabeza. Aún estaba convencido de que lo que estaba pasando con esa fémina estaba mal, pero por alguna razón ya no le importaba mucho.

-Mmmmh, delicioso… - la oyó decir. –La mermelada tampoco estaba nada mal.

Starscream sonrió. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente; incluso permitió que la fémina apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho una vez que terminó de alimentarlo.

-Sean – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho. -¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?

Él abrió los ojos. –¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé… Al principio pensé que eras un tipo que había tomado demasiado, pero después… es sólo que te veías tan…

-¿Enfermo?

-Iba a decir perdido. ¿Qué hacías vagando así? ¿Y por qué estabas usando un tuxedo?

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

Ella rió suavemente. –No… Sólo estoy bromeando, no me hagas caso.

-No planeo hacerlo. En fin, debo irme ya. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Me temo que totalmente arruinada. La lavé en la mañana pero no creo que puedas volver a usar tu tuxedo de nuevo. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Te conseguiré algo de ropa mañana.

-No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por favor… la noche caerá pronto y no estás en condiciones de irte aún. Todavía estás recuperándote y no creo que sea una buena idea que salgas. El reporte del tiempo dijo que habrá una tormenta durante la noche otra vez.

-Fémina, ya te lo dije…

-Stella.

-¿Qué?

-Stella. Mi nombre es Stella. Te lo dije anoche, pero tú puedes llamarme Stel.

-Stel…

-Mucho mejor.

-Muy bien, _Stel,_me ayudaste y lo admito, pero no puedo perder más tiempo aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

Starscream hizo una mueca, harto de tantas preguntas. -No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Ella rió. – Por favor no te enojes, Sean. Eres tan adorable… Pero lo digo en serio, deberías quedarte. Puedes irte en la mañana y hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Te prometo que ya no te haré más preguntas.

-Lo prometes, ¿eh?

-Te lo juro.

Starscream se resignó. Estaba seguro que estaba tratando con una ordinaria y muy poco educada humana, pero era una humana muy difícil de silenciar.

-Ciertamente estás consciente de que no puedo pagarte – le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, tuve el presentimiento – replicó ella sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿No tendrías que estar desempeñando tu función esta noche? Por el aspecto de tu vivienda, los créditos no te sobran.

Ella lo miró extrañada. -¿Créditos? ¿Te refieres al dinero? Ah, no… no tengo dinero de sobra. Apenas tengo para sobrevivir el día, pero me las arreglo. Tengo algunos días rudos, pero estoy orgullosa de decir que no habido un solo día en que me haya ido a dormir con hambre. Con frío tal vez, o golpeada, pero nunca con hambre.

-¿Siempre has sido una puta? – preguntó él tajantemente, aunque en realidad lo que menos le importaba era herir a la fémina humana.

-Bueno… ¡no de nacimiento! – rió ella. –Pero es todo lo que he sido por los últimos diecisiete años, así que sí… supongo que podrías decir que siempre lo he sido… Cumpliré treinta y cinco el próximo mes, así que más de la mitad de mi vida la he vivido en las calles. Bastante tiempo, ¿no?

-Si tú lo dices. Obviamente no cobras mucho por tus servicios, a juzgar por el miserable aspecto de tu vivienda.

Starscream pensó en las féminas Cybertronianas que también vendían placer. Después de la drástica disminución de la población femenina que había causado la guerra, las tarifas de las proveedoras de placer se habían incrementado considerablemente, pero también el número de sus clientes. Siendo un Decepticon, Starscream había hecho uso de su derecho de interfazarse con féminas de las ciudades-estado que eran conquistadas, pero cuando menos y menos féminas fueron encontradas durante esas victorias, se había visto obligado a buscar placer en las casas de placer en Kaon. No estaba orgulloso de eso, pero en tiempos de necesidad, no había límites que no estuviera dispuesto a cruzar si obtener placer íntimo estaba de por medio. Por supuesto que siempre podía recurrir a sus camaradas de armas, pero ninguno de ellos merecía el honor de interfazarse con él, ni siquiera el único al que con tanta lujuria y odio a la vez se habría entregado si el maldito le hubiera mostrado alguna vez el mínimo interés… Pero ni siquiera esa enfermiza fantasía que había albergado por milenios se comparaba a la bizarra realidad que estaba viviendo ahora. Había cruzado una frontera imposible, mezclado sus fluidos con los de una insignificante fémina orgánica… Y ahora que lo había hecho, temía que se haría adicto a ella tanto como lo era al placer robótico.

-Cobro lo que puedo. Depende, en realidad, - dijo Stella mientras recorría el pecho de Starscream con un dedo.

-¿Depende de qué?

-Bueno… del cliente, para empezar. Si se ve que tiene dinero, ya sabes, auto lujoso, buena ropa y todo eso, entonces le pido más. Los borrachos también reciben la tarifa alta, y esos tipos sucios y viejos que nadie en su sano juicio querría acostarse con ellos. A todos ellos les cobro lo más que puedo, pero delicias como tú… que son muy escasos, por cierto, reciben un descuento especial.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres obtener todo el dinero que puedas? Es obvio que lo necesitas.

-Todo mundo debe divertirse en su trabajo en algún momento. Chicos como tú son la única forma de placer que puedo obtener. Si les cobro menos pero les doy un servicio de primera, entonces tal vez decidan volver por más.

Starscream sonrió con desprecio. -¿Y lo hacen? ¿Regresan a ti?

Ella suspiró. –Por lo general, no… Como la mayoría, tienen una noche de placer y al otro día lo lamentan. Tengo algunos clientes regulares, pero no muchos. Por supuesto, la clase de servicio que quieran determina el precio.

La plática de ella no podía ser más aburrida, pero aún así despertó un poco la curiosidad de Starscream. -¿Cuánto me habrías cobrado a mí, entonces?

-Te encantaría saberlo – dijo ella, riendo. –Veamos, cariño… tú tendrías un descuento especial. Te lo habría hecho gratis.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó Starscream con desconfianza. –Sólo lo dices porque sabes que no tengo nada para pagarte.

-Tal vez… pero te traje a casa, eso es algo que normalmente no hago. Y ya sabía desde antes que no podías pagarme.

-¿Por qué no te buscas entonces una función real? – preguntó Starscream, sabiendo perfectamente que la falta de inteligencia limitaba a esa grotesca criatura.

Su pregunta pareció incomodarla. –Las cosas sucedieron así… Pero basta de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sean? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veintitrés, veinticuatro?

-Veintisiete – respondió él, recordando la edad que la computadora había dicho que su cuerpo humano representaba durante el análisis que le había hecho Soundwave.

-Eres un niño.

¿Niño? Starscream se preguntó si la mujer diría lo mismo si supiera que él era millones de años mayor que ella.

-¿Y qué hay de tu corazón, cariño? ¿Tienes una novia… o un novio tal vez?

-Creo recordar que dijiste que dejarías de interrogarme.

-Tienes razón, lo siento – dijo ella, sonriendo. –Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo. Me encanta hablar.

-Lo he notado.

-Perdona si te molesto… Mantendré mi palabra sobre no hacerte preguntas. Y te haré otra promesa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

-Que haré de cada minuto de tu estancia aquí algo para recordar. Te daré tanto placer que no querrás irte nunca.

Él se posicionó sobre ella. -¿En verdad? – dijo, sintiendo la inconfundible mordida del deseo manifestándose entre sus piernas. – Ya lo veremos, Stel…

_Continuará._

* * *

_Medio lento el capítulo, pero era un preámbulo necesario para lo que viene. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Hasta pronto :o)_


End file.
